Virus Zone Equestria
by Niizuma-Brony
Summary: The Walikng Dead, Ressident Evil, Zombie Land. Tantas historias con esas malevolas criaturas que nos encantan y fomentan nuestra imaginacion a algo mas aya. Alguna vez se an preguntado, que pasaria si un Equino Cuadrupedo sufiria el mismo destino ? En este Fic lo sabrán
1. Chapter 1: Winter apocalypse

**My litle Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Génesis, Winter apocalypse.**

Todo empezó como siempre. Los ponis caminaban por las calles. Los Pegasos volaban por el cielo despejando los cielos, los unicornios hacían sus quehaceres habituales y los ponis de tierra también.

Todo era lo habitual, ninguna pisca de maldad asechaba por ningún lado. Cualquier poni, incluso un potrillo pequeño podía andar por las calles sin preocupaciones.

Había terminado el invierno, y como siempre empezaba la habitual Winter Grab Up.

Sin embargo, ningún equino supo que ese sería el último día del habitual sistema.

Había llegado el nuevo génesis. Winter Apocalypse…

**Un día antes**.

Los ponis se reunían en la plaza central a escuchar a la alcaldesa, la cual siempre tenía un mensaje antes de ¨Winter Grab Up ¨

Alcaldesa: Como siempre, termino otro invierno. La madre naturaleza nos trajo un regalo que todos agradecemos, sin embargo hay que respetarlo y como tal hay que recogerlo.

Con estas palabras, doy inicio a él tan maravilloso esperado… Winter grab up!

Los ponis gritaban y celebraban la llegada de esa festividad que iba y venía por diferentes generaciones. Todos los ponis estaba listos para empezar y ayudar cada uno a empacar el invierno y darle paso a al prospera Primavera. En los cielos estaban los pegasos, que se encargaban de traer a las aves del sur y darle paso a los rayos del sol. En la tierra se encontraban los ponis terrestres, ellos se encargaban de sembrar y cultivar los alimentos, sin duda un trabajo muy importante. Y los unicornios junto con otros terrestres, se encargaban de quitar el hielo de los lagos.

Cada quien hacía de su parte pero ocurrió algo ese día…

Alcaldesa: bien, todos listos para empacar el invierno?

Todos los ponis: Si!

AppleJack: Esperen falta un poni en mi equipo, es Carrot Top.

Todos se molestaron al saber que faltaba un solo pony presente para que empezara el Winter grab up, pero no podían empezar si Carrot no estaba presente.

Todos hablaban a la vez, se escuchaban cosas como –Donde esta carrot?- o cosas así.

A lo lejos llegaba una tambaleante pony de tierra, al parecer tenia nauseas o algo por el estilo.

Por fin había llegado con su grupo. No era normal que Carrot Top estuviese tan pálida, con bolsas en los ojos y con ganas de vomitar.

AppleJack: Que te pasa Carrot, dulzura estas bien?

Carrot Top: S…si, Solo est…estoy algo mareada, ya estoy a…aquí, empecemos con la Winte…. *sonido de vomito*

Carrot Top había vomitado enfrente de todos, era bastante normal que hubiese vomitado. Pero vomitar sangre?!

Carrot seguía vomitando sangre, hasta un punto en que se desmayó en el piso. Todo el público estaba exaltado, Carrot parecía muerta. Lástima que no había médicos cerca.

Alcaldesa: No se preocupen, tomare su pulso.

La alcaldesa bajo del Pódium y sintió la yugular del equino de tierra. No tenía pulso alguno, Carrot había muerto.

La alcaldesa bajo la mirada y dejó a Carrot en el piso. La alcaldesa quedo hincada unos segundos.

Después, paso lo extraño. Carrot abrió los ojos. No solo los abrió, si no que saltó al cuello de la Alcaldesa y la mordió.

La alcaldesa gritaba imparablemente, hasta que dejó de moverse. Los ponis gritaron y se alarmaron como locos al presenciar eso.

Al igual que Carrot, la Alcaldesa también se levantó de la nada. Carrot y la Alcaldesa dieron un Grito mu pero muy rasposo al aire. Seguido de esto, las dos ponis empezaron a atacar a los demás.

Mordían sus cuellos, comían sus entrañas, arrancaban cascos u otras extremidades. Solo se oían los gritos desgarradores de los ponis agonizando. Algunos se unieron al club de infectados, otros solo morían por pelearse por huir. Ese día, acabó todo…

**Día actual.**

La ciudad tranquila de Ponyville se había transformado en un montón de ruinas abandonadas. La plaza central era un montón de escombros, no quedaba nada, al igual que las calles, casas, etc.

En las calles había ponis caminando. No, no eran ponis, eran zombies a causa del virus que fue esparcido el día anterior.

**En la biblioteca.**

Las puertas y ventanas estaban entabladas. Dentro estaba una joven unicornio color lila de nombre Twilight Sparkle y su asistente bebe dragón Spike.

La unicornio no había dormido nada desde el trágico accidente de ayer , tratando de buscar una cura en todos los libros que alguna vez había leído, pero no encontró nada. Nada, ni siquiera una simple formula ni una leyenda o una debilidad, nada.

Spike se encontraba haciendo lo único que había de comer en aquella biblioteca. Solo tenían heno enlatado para comer.

Spike: Oye Twilight, se nos acaba la comida, que vamos a hacer?

Twilight: No lo sé Spike, a menos que no encuentre una cura, no saldremos de aquí.

Despues de varias horas de búsqueda, Twilight se acostó en el piso resignada. No había nada para tratar el apocalipsis que había afuera. Twilight había empezado a llorar, se sentía inútil.

Twilight: *snif* No puedo hacer nada, nada para detener esto! *snif* Desearía una oportunidad para reparar esto, lo que sea*snif* una cura, el poder de celestia, retroceder en el tiempo, lo que sea!

Spike: Traquila Twilight, se nos ocurria alg… Espera! Dijiste retroceder en el tiempo?

Twilight: Si, porque *snif*

Spike: Bueno, se supone que era un secreto, pero esto es crítico.

Twilight: Spike, dices que hay algo?

Spike: Mi amigo, el Doctor Whooves (Time Turner) A tenido una máquina del tiempo llamada ¨ Tardis ¨ escondida en Sweet Apple Acress por mucho tiempo, si podríamos regresar en el tiempo y evitar el virus, podremos salvar la existencia en equestria.

Twilight: Spikie eres un genio, pero, Sweet Apple Acress está al otro lado de Ponyville, bueno, lo que queda de ella. No se si llegaremos hasta alla con vida.

Spike: Hay que intentarlo, o si no la raza pony se extinguirá, y todas las demás especies.

Twilight: tienes razón, hay que salir.

Los dos arrancaban las tablas que estaban clavadas en la puerta principal, estaban a punto de arriesgar sus vidas por una oportunidad para salvar a Equestria.

Salió a todo galope Twilight y Spike sobre el lomo de la unicornio. Iban corriendo por las calles, gracias a sus trotes, atrajeron a los zombies, haciendo que estos los siguieran por detrás. Sin más pensamientos, se escondieron en una casa abandonada, lo cual fue mala idea. Se encerraron en la casa y se sentaron a recuperar el aliento. Cuando vieron el interior de la casa, notaron que estaba en una casa abandonada, encerrados, con tres ponis zombies.

Twilight: Spike, levántate. Hay que asesinarlos.

Spike: Twilight no! Ellos alguna vez fueron amigos.

Twilight: Alguna vez lo fueron, ahora ya no lo son. Toma algo y ayúdame a matarlos.

Twilight tomó con su magia un pedazo de vidrio roto, mientras que Spike encontró un tubo en el piso. Los zombies se lanzaron hacia Twilight y Spike, intentando poder desgarrarlos y devorarlos.

El impulso de Twilight reaccionó y con el vidrio le corto la mejilla al zombie. El zombie cambió de presa, ahora quiso devorar a la unicornio. Twilight sin miedo, esquivó al zombie lanzándose a un lado, haciendo que el zombie chocara con la pared. Twilight aprovecho que el zombie no se movía, así que se acercó a él y con su estaca de vidrio acuchillo los ojos del zombie, no dejaba de meter y sacar el objeto punzocortante de las cuencas del cadáver ambulante. Cuando por fin estaba siego,

la unicornio aplastó la cabeza del zombie. La cabeza explotó instantáneamente, la sangre chorreo por toda la habitación, Twilight solo estaba satisfecha al haber matado a esa porquería andante.

La sangre le corria por los cascos traseros y delanteros, a ella no le importaba lo mas mínimo, solo quería llegar a si destino a toda costa.

Twilight volteó y Spike ya había acabado al otro zombie con ese tubo de cañería, la sangre escurría por el piso. El cadáver tenía una herida enorme en la cabeza, casi saliendo el cerebro.

Spike soltó el tubo con sus garras impregnadas de sangre, se fue a una esquina oscura, se puso en posición fetal mientras que observaba la sangre con horror. Era la primera vez que había matado

Algo más grande que a un insecto, él no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Twilight se dirigió a la cocina por comida. No había alimentos, solo un montón de herramientas de cocina. Revisó todos los cajones de la cocina, hasta que había encontrado algo de utilidad, un cuchillo de carnicero enorme, tan grande que podía partir a la mitad a uno de esos desgraciados.

Twilight volvió a la sala y se acercó a hablar con Spike.

Twilight: Sé que es mucho para ti, el matar a los ponis que alguna vez fueron amigos nuestros. Pero tienes que hacerlo, o si no, no llegaremos con tu amigo el Doctor.

Spike: No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a alguien más.

Twilight: Yo puedo morir en alguno momento, tendrás que arreglártelas solo entonces, si sigues así, morirás y no podremos salvar la existencia si alguno de los dos muere.

Spike: Tienes razón tengo que luchar.

Spike tomó una tabla y algunos clavos oxidados. Se dirigió a la cocina por una herramienta que le fuese útil. Bingo! Encontró un mini martillo, con el empezó a amartillar los clavos a la tabla, convirtiendo a esta en un arma letal.

Estaba preparados para salir, cuando vieron un mar de sangre e infinidad de zombies caídos.

Más adelante había un sobreviviente con pelaje rosa, crin y cola lacia. Se volteó y rió de manera sicópata.

Twilight Pinkie ¡?!

?: Pinkie? Yo soy Pinkamena.

Los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la tal Pinkamena. Tenía una cara fría y de terror. Su crin estaba salpicada al tope de sangre, en su casco derecho cargaba un cuchillo, y en el derecho, una cabeza recién mutilada. La poni de tierra rosa clavó su cuchillo en la cabeza, procedió a meter sus cascos dentro de la herida. En un solo segundo, desprendió la cabeza a la mitad, haci volando todos los órganos que contenia. Spike se dio la vuelta y vomito horriblemente.

Twilight: Pink…digo, Pinkamena, que te paso?

Pinkamena: Pinkie Pie no tolero el ver y matar a los ponis que conocía antes, es una tonta, una estúpida, una maldita debilucha. Ella se aterro y yo tuve que matar. Tuve que matar a todos, incluso a Rarity.

Spike se dio la vuelta y se fue contra Pinkamena.

Spike: Rarity !? que le hiciste maldita, que le hiciste!?

Pinkamena: Tuve que matarla. Pinkie fue a su casa para rescatarla pero, ya era tarde, era uno de ellos. Quiso morder a Pinkie, yo tome control de su cuerpo; soy su locura, tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Tome un collar de perlas y la asfixié hasta matarla.

Twilight: Que paso con Sweetie belle?

Pinkamena: No la vi en ningún lado, Probablemente esté muerta.

Twilight: Tienes que acompañarnos.

Pinkamena: Por qué crees que accedería a tal cosa?

Twilight: Encontramos una forma de reparar todo, te lo contare en el camino.

Pinkamena: Vete al demonio maldita estúpida. Yo no soy tu amiga Pinkie.

Twilight: Mataremos a esos malditos en el camino.

Pinkamena levantó las orejas.

Pinkamena: Iré contigo, debo saciar mis deseos de matar, pero con una condición, dame ese enorme cuchillo que llevas.

Twilight le dio el cuchillo en la ensangrentada pesuña a la poni rosada. Siguieron su camino hacia la plaza central de Ponyville. Ahora son tres de los que depende la salvación de Equestria

**Continuara…**

**Bueno que les pareció? Déjenme sus Reviews.**

**Habrá más sorpresas. Habrán aliados nuevos, tal vez algunos que no creían y habrán muertes, muertes sádicas, muertes tristes y muertes satisfactorias.**

**No me hago responsable si su pony favorita muere ¿ ok ?**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2: La amistad es Sobrevivir

**My litle Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Capítulo 2: La Amistad es Sobrevivir.**

**Bueno, aquí el 2do capitulo. Discúlpenme por no publicarlo antes, he estado atareado.**

**La verdad me sorprendió que este Fic les gustase a más personas que mi otro fic, que igual esta en Emisión, pero bueeeno XD.**

**Ahh! Y tratare de corregir unos errores que gracias al usuario ****Sg91 ****me pudo señalar y aprecio eso. Y con respecto al formato de guiones. Pues perdóname amigo, lo dejare asi porque ya hice el capítulo 1 con ese formato y me da pereza volverlo a hacer XD aparte de que estoy atareado en la escuela, espero no haya rencores.**

**Empezamos!**

El mundo de Equestria había caído en una brecha de maldad. La existencia depende ahora de tes sobrevivientes…

Twilight junto con Spike y Pinkamena; la personalidad sicópata de Pinkie. Se adentraban a la plaza central de Ponyville para llegar a su destino, Sweet Apple Acress.

Twilight caminaba junto con los otros dos, mientras le explicaba a Pinkamena el grandioso plan que transitaba por su cabeza.

Twilight: Y asi es como regresaremos al origen de este apocalipsis y detenerlo.

Pinkamena: Es una idea bastante… Estupida! Pero, como el mundo es una porquería ahora, tendre que creerlo.

Pinkamena bufaba por todos lados, mientras Spike solo la veía con odio y rencor. Él amaba a Rarity y el hecho de soportar a la yegua que acabó con su vida, estarlo acompañándolo al camino hacia la Tardis. Le asqueaba su presencia.

Llegando a la Plaza central, recordando el anuncio de la Alcaldesa. Donde empezó esta catástrofe, donde terminaron los días, donde empezó esta lucha contra la muerte.

Los tres caminaban hacia el Kiosco para conseguir algo de comida y un poco de agua.

Spike no fijó su vista al suelo, puesto que pateó sin querer un trozo de escombro, el cual emitió un eco terriblemente ruidoso.

Pinkamena: Imbécil… -Dijo entre dientes, con rabia.

Spike miraba hacia todos lados por precaución, ya que la había cagado totalmente.

De repente, de un segundo a otro, sin que nadie escuchara nada, comenzó otra batalla.

Fuera, dentro y encima de las casas, o bueno, lo que quedaban de ellas. Emanaban esas monstruosas criaturas. Como era la Plaza Central y anteriormente se reunían allí todos los ponis, había infinidad de equinos zombies, desde unicornios, hasta terrestres, e incluso Pegasos. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar ya que habían zombies alados e incluso y con magia.

Pinkamena no lo pensó dos veces, solo tomo su nuevo gran cuchillo de carnicero, pasó su lengua por él, llenándolo de saliva y saltó al asecho.

Salió disparada del suelo, empuñando su chuchillo ensalivado. Procedió cortando cabezas en el aire, tomó su cuchillo con el hocico, y con sus dos pesuñas, tomó a dos pegasos por las alas, calló al piso llevándolos con ella. Volteo a uno dejándolo boca abajo, tomo sus alas putrefactas, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a tirar de ellas de forma excitante y divertida. Llegó al punto en el que el zombie gruñía de forma brusca, solo gruñía por todos lados, y así siguió por un tiempo hasta que, Pinkamena le había arrancado las alas.

Despues procedió con el siguiente pegaso. Para este, ella fue más creativa. Para ello, tomo al pegaso anterior, al que le había arrancado las alas. Le abrió el vientre al pegaso intacto, tomo al pegaso sin alas, lo contorsionó y procedió a meterlo dentro del segundo pegaso. No le importo lo asqueroso, grotesco y repugnante que fuese.

Las alas arrancadas, las metió dentro del recto del pegaso que tenía a otro pegaso dentro del vientre, haciendo que sacara toda la materia fecal.

Pinkamena: Asqueroso de porquería, te voy a matar!

Procedió a tomar un enorme bloque de escombro y con esta, aplastó a los dos pegasos juntos.

Había chorreado por todas partes la sangre combinada con materia fecal y despojos de piel u órganos internos.

Twilight y Spike luchaban con los demás zombies, bueno, solo Twilight ya que Spike no quería matar a nadie. Twilight empujaba zombies con su magia, mientras que Spike solo se abrazaba de sus pesuñas. Spike solo cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a Twilight con fuerza.

Twilight: Spike, recuerda lo que te dije, tienes que hacerlo. Hazlo por la existencia, por los ponis, hazlo por Rarity !

Spike abrió sus ojos, estos cambiaron a una faceta de furia y coraje, tomó su tabla con clavos y se lanzó a la batalla. Golpeaba las cabezas de las criaturas, clavando los oxidados clavos en sus inmundos cerebros.

Siguió y siguió hasta que acabo con los que lo rodeaban.

Jadeaba de cansancio, pero todavía tenía miedo. Sus pequeñas garras temblaban, no podía evitar el soltar una que otra lagrima.

Atrás de él algo respiraba sobre su pequeña cabeza. Era el zombie de CheryLee, estaba a punto de morder la cabeza del pequeño dragón. Spike estaba perdido, solo cerro sus ojos y espero su apacible muerte.

De repente, un casco golpeó la cara del zombie Cherrylee. Era Pinkamena, ella había salvado su vida, lo que no parecía bastante creíble. Pinkamena puso sus cascos sobre el Zombie, dejando a este inmóvil de próvida.

Pinkamena: Tu Idiota! Tómalo!

Lanzó su cuchillo la equino rosa hacia el pequeño dragon.

Pinkamena: Tómalo y ven aquí!

Spike solo lo tomó y fue junto a Pinkamena. No sabía a lo que quería llegar con eso.

Pinkamena: Mátala…

Spike: Q…que? Yo n…no! – Dijo entre temblores el pequeño dragón.

Pinkamena: Ella ya no es Cherrylee, mátala ahora!

Spike empuñaba fuertemente el cuchillo mientras a los ojos a esa horrible criatura, no, no era la zombie, si no la maniática Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Levantó el cuchillo y procedió en un corte recto hacia abajo, haci partiéndole la cabeza en tajos.

La sangre salió a chorros, impregnó la mitad de la cara de Spike. Pinkamena solo reia como una maniática de primera.

Pinkamena: Ahahaha! Ahora eres un vil asesino, igual que yo. Ahahaha!

La garra del pequeño dragón hizo a un lado a la pony rosa.

Spike: Perra estúpida, yo nunca seré como tu….

Le dijo mientras la sangre le corría por la babilla y sus garras dejaban tres líneas de sangre en las paredes, dejando el cuchillo clavado en el suelo con la empuñadura impregnada de sangre.

Pinkamena: hum! Soquete…

Habían erradicado a los zombies, ya no había rastro de ninguno.

Ya caso oscurecía, era mala idea seguir en la noche, haci que buscaron un lugar seguro para pasar la noche… Bingo! Habían encontrado la entrada al auditorio.

El auditorio era lo suficientemente grande para ser un refugio, aparte de que tenía una cocina en la parte de atrás.

Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, solamente se oía una hermosa melodía.

Sonaba una hermosa sinfonía, al parecer tocada en instrumento con cuerdas, pero ¿Qué hacia una hermosa tonada en el auditorio en medio del apocalipsis y en la oscuridad?

Se encendieron las luces, el lugar estaba plagado de esos desgraciados putrefactos. En el escenario, a lo lejos se encontraba una pony de tierra de color gris y crin negra, con un moño rosa en su cuello, ella tocaba un enorme ¨chelo.¨ De ahí provenía esa hermosa sinfonía.

Abajo, entre la multitud putrefacta, se encontraba una hermosa unicornio azul verdoso, su crin era de dos colores, uno ere de su mismo color de pelaje y otro era color blanco.

Twilight había jurado el haberla visto antes.

Twilight: Lyra?...

La unicornio azul verdoso seguía el ritmo de la sinfonía que la violonchelista emitía en el escenario. Cada ritmo, cada tiempo, cada nota, ella lo transformaba en movimientos de pelea. Saltaba en el aire pateando las caras de los zombies, daba doble patadas, empujaba a una gran cantida de seres no vivos, cortaba sus cuerpos con alguna especie de objeto punzocortante.

La sinfonía sonaba más rápido, la unicornio se movía al igual que la sinfonía, ella sentía la música dentro de ella, no perdía ningún detalle, todas las notas eran golpes, pateaba, golpeaba, saltaba, cortaba, todo eso era increíblemente hermoso, sin duda una indescriptible escena.

**( indescriptible en verdad XD)**

Todos los zombies colapsaron, habían sido erradicados por la unicornio, con ayuda de la violonchelista en el escenario.

La unicornio se secaba el sudor, estaba exhausta de tanto movimiento.

Twilight: Lyra, eres tú?!

Lyra volteó a la entrada y vio a un uncornio, un pony rosa y un pequeño dragon.

Lyra: Si, soy Lyra, que quieres?!

Los tres entraron al escenario para reunirse con esos dos ponis.

Justo cuando uno creía que la existencia había sido erradicada, uno encuentra otros dos fuertes sobrevivientes.

Twilight: Lyra, eso fue increíble.

Lyra: y tu eres?

Twilight: Soy Twiligh Sparkle, íbamos juntas a la escuela de magia en Canterlot.

Lyra: oh si, la antisocial. –Lyra fue muy brusca en la última parte.

Twilight: Ya no soy como antes, tengo 6 amigas, las cuales no sé si siguen con vida.

Spike: Hola, soy spike el dragón.

Pinkamena: hum… Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Lyra: Mucho gusto, soy Lyra Heartstrings y ella es Octavia Melody.

Octavia: Que tal.

Twilight: Podemos pasar la noche aquí?

Lyra: Seguro.

Y asi Twilight, Spike, Pinkamena, Lyra y Octavia se reunieron para compartir su comida y sus historias de cómo llegaron allí. Twilight procedió a contarles lo que tenían pensado hacer, llegar a Sweet Apple Acress para regresar el tiempo en la Tardis.

Lo mismo que Pinkamena, Lyra y Octavia no tuvieron más que creerlo.

Spike se fue a un rincón totalmente solo, Lyra lo vio muy triste, así que trato de hablar con el un poco.

Lyra: Que te pasa pequeño?

Spike: Nada, nada. Solo pienso en como cambió este mundo tan rápido, tenemos que asesinar a seres queridos, como Rarity. –Dijo el pequeño dragón con tristeza a fondo, se podía sentir su pena.

Lyra: Pequeño, si lo que dice Twilight es cierto entonce… -Fue interrumpida por una exprecion muy seria de parte del Dragón.

Spike: es cierto, yo conozco al Dr. Whooves, me hizo jurar que no dijese nada, pero ahora no importa.

Lyra: Bueno, entonces lograremos regresar todo a la normalidad, cuando lo hagamos, ve con ella y dale un abrazo y dile lo mucho que la extrañaste, además estas son esas cosas que no se pueden evitar, así que tendremos que matar, aunque no quieras. Mi amiga Bon bon está perdida en algún lugar, quiero hacer todo lo posible por salvarla y decirle lo mucho que la quiero.

Spike: Lyra, déjame decirte algo. Tienes que ir por un sendero, un infectado te obstruye el paso y ese infectado, es tu amiga Bon bon, no tienes más remedio que matarla. ¿lo harias?

El silencio fue brumador, Lyra veía a Spike con ojos perdidos, con ese ejemplo, podía entender su dolor, el pesar que lo agobiaba. Ella quiere mucho a su amiga Bon bon y no tendría el poder para asesinarla aun si fuese un Zombie.

Spike: Ya entiendes. –Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las demás.

Lyra se quedó en el mismo lugar congelada, solo pensando en lo que le dijo el Pequeño Dragón.

El pequeño grupo se fue a dormir, ya que en la mañana se abrirán paso por la plaza central otra vez.

Pasaba la noche, el auditorio estaba tranquilo, no había ningún problema dentro. Todas las ponis permanecían dormidas, tapándose con su cola, entre todas, la más linda era Octavia ya que ella era igual o más femenina como cualquier chica pony, solo que esta no lo aparentaba.

**En la mañana.**

Twilight abría los ojos lentamente, se levantó y comenzó a estirarse. Volteó a ver la entrada principal y oh sorpresa.

Había una gran barricada de mesas y bancas, las criaturas los habían encontrado.

Octavia: Twilight! Tu despertando y nosotros evitando que entren! –Exclamo la arrogante Pony gris.

Twilight tomo más mesas con su magia, pero era inútil, los que estaban afuera no eran más que Zombies unicornios. A pesar de estar muertos, todavía podían usar su magia, al igual que los pegasos y eso era un problemón.

Estaban absolutamente perdidas, eso parecía. Octavia recordó algo importante.

Octavia: La parte de atrás! Hay una puerta trasera.

Twilight: Hay que usarla.

Octavia: pero si vamos por allí, saldremos cerca del bosque everfree, no tomará más tiempo llegar a Sweet Apple Acress.

Twlight: Es eso o morir -Fue la decisión de la unicornio, una decisión que tal vez no fue la correcta.

El pequeño grupo salió por la parte de atrás a todo galope, por un pequeño túnel obscuro.

De repente se escuchaban unos gruñidos, todas estaban en guardia, Twilight encendió su cuerno y resulta que… Era el conserje, él no estaba zombificado, creo que ni siquiera sabía del apocalipsis.

Conserje: Hola chicas, vienen a preguntarme sobre el desfile de modas de la semana entrante?

Twilight: Señor, es el fin de la… - Fue interrumpida por un casco gris.

Octavia: Lo siento señor, siento haberlo despertado. Y el desfile es el lunes siguiente, estamos muy informadas jejeje - Dijo la gran Octavia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Conserje: Oh! Bueno, entonces regresare a mi siesta, buenas noches.

**Fuera del túnel.**

El grupo se encontró en el campo, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, la cual vivía cerca del bosque everfree. Más adelante había un pequeño grupo de zombies, aparecer cazando a algún pony.

El grupo se acercó y oh sorpresa. Eran las C.M.C (cutie mark crussaders) escapando de los zombies.

No duraron mucho, quedaron acorraladas en un árbol, entre las tres se abrazaban y esperaban su muerte. EL primer zombie estaba a punto de morder la cabeza de la pequeña Apple Bloom, ella junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sollozaban imparablemente, ya que abrumaba su cabeza el hecho de que si morían, no volverían a ver a sus seres queridos, la pequeña Apple Bloom no vería mas a su hermana Apple Jack y a su hermano Big Maquintosh. Sweetie Belle no volvería a ver a su hermana Rarity, a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien, en el fondo, ella amaba a su hermana, ella era su heroína. Y la pequeña Scootaloo, a pesar de no tener algún padre o madre con quien estar, ella solo quería volver a ver a su ejemplo a seguir, la grandiosa Rainbow Dash. Ella era como su única hermana, era en verdad triste.

Spike no lo soportó, se lanzó hacia las bestias putrefactas, no le importaba el morir, solo quería salvar a las tres pequeñas, ellas eran el futuro de la sociedad.

Golpeaba, pateaba y cortaba a los ponis putrefactos, el en verdad se preocupaba por la vida de las C.M.C.

Spike se comportaba de manera extraña esta vez, derribaba a uno y lo masacraba en el piso, el quería hacerlos sufrir totalmente. Spike tenía cara de sicópata, tenía sangre en la cara. Ahora las C.M.C. temían por el espantoso bebé dragón que alguna vez fue tierno y servicial.

Spike: N…no teman ni…niñas, est…están a salvo. –Dijo el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa espantosa.

Las pequeñas vieron a Twilight, haci que salieron corriendo a abrazarla.

Apple Boom: Twilight Twilight, pensamos que nosotras éramos las ultimas con vida.

Sweetie belle: Gr…gracias Twilight, creí que era nuestro fin. –Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña unicornio.

Scootaloo: Que paso, y Rainbow Dash, está bien, que paso con ella !? –La pequeña Scootaloo quería que su heroína suiguiera viva, pero, nadie sabía de ella.

Twilight: Niñas, vengan con nosotros, estarán seguras.

EL grupo incluyo a tres pequeñas potrillas más, ahora la vida dependía de 7 ponis y un dragón.

Se veía a lo lejos el grupo, desapareciendo de la escena poco a poco.

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Esperen!)**

**En el Auditorio.**

La barrera que habían roto los zombies unicornios había quebrado, no quedaba nada de ella. Los unicornios estaban dentro del auditorio, solo buscando comida.

En la puerta, se vio una silueta, al parecer era un unicornio con una melena que volaba por el aire, al parecer vestía una capa larga.

El unicornio desconocido envolvió a todos los zombies en un destello rojo, haciendo que estos ardieran en mil llamas, los zombies gruñían por todas partes, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues estos se volvieron cenizas.

La silueta sonreía de forma excitada, dio unos pasos al frente y la sombra dejo de ocultar su rostro.

Era nada más y nada menos que. La gran y poderosa Trixie.

Trixie: Hum! Twilight sigue viva?

**Ahora sí, continuara…**

**Hasta aquí el 2do capitulo, lamento haberme tardado mucho, he estado con trabajos en la escuela, en mis tiempos libres en la escuela, me pongo a planear los capítulos XD**

**Bueno, nos veremos en el siguente capitulo…**

**Ah y hubo un Usuario que me pregunto cosas al respecto de los zombies, que si podían usar magia. Pues en este capítulo, aclaré tus dudas.**

**Nos leemos luego…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unión y Tragedias

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Capítulo 3: unión y tragedias.**

**Hola, hace un tiempo que no he escrito nada por ciertas razones en mi vida personal, tarea, estudio, entrenamientos, sueño, flojera, y otras cosas. XD**

**Bueno, habrá pequeñas tragedias en este capítulo, tal vez me odien a partir de ahora jajaja XD.**

**Ahh! Y otra cosa, los invito a leer mi historia: ¨El legado de la Ira¨ De verdad lo apreciaría mucho.**

**Y atentos, que planeo hacer otro fic de nada más y nada menos que ¨Slendypony¨ jeje y uno más sobre las mane 6 conociendo a sus partes macho…. (Sé que es raro)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten el Capítulo.**

El grupo de las siete ponis y el pequeño bebe dragón, seguían su camino a Sweet Apple Acress.

Pero, la casa de Fluttershy estaba de paso, así que decidieron ver si seguía con vida o no.

Decidieron entrar a la casa con mucha precaución, ya que su casa estaba llena de animales y no sabían si ese virus afectaba también a los zombies, era mejor estar en guardia. Entraron y vieron a Fluttershy sentada en el piso de la sala, al parecer comiendo algo.

Twilight: F-fluttershy? Fluttershy, somos nosotras, venimos a…

Fue interrumpida por una sorpresa bastante espantosa.

La linda y dulce Fluttershy que conocían ya no existía más, ahora era una horrible Pegaso amarilla devorando lo que parecía ser su mascota, su conejo Ángel. Lo confirmaron, era una de ellos.

Sweetie Bell: N-no pu-puede ser, Fluttershy, no…

Dijo la pequeña unicornio entre sollozos, con sus cascos tapando su hocico.

Pinkamena se acercó a la zombie, emitiendo la reflexión de luz que emanaba de su enorme cuchillo. Ella no parecía tener ningún tipo de expresión e ese momento.

Pinkamena: Las pequeñas, cúbranle los ojos.

Las ponis mayores obedecieron y procedieron a tapar los ojos de las C.M.C.

Pinkamena volteó a ver a Twilight, al momento de verse a los ojos, esta, acentuó con la cabeza, lo mismo Pinkamena. Seguido de esto, la carnicera poni rosa, tomó por los pelos a la nueva Fluttershy, así llevándosela a un rincón oscuro.

Seguido de esto, tomo su hocico, de esta forma no podría morderla. Procedió a golpearla en el estómago, siguió y siguió hasta más no poder. Después de aburrirse con el estómago, se fue directo a su hermoso y amarillo cuello, tomó el gran cuchillo y con este, hizo un tajo horizontal en él. Así acabando con su no vida.

Las ponis mayores dejaron de tapar los ojos de las menores, lo cual no debieron hacer. Las crussaders vieron algo que no podrían borrar en toda su vida, lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo sin cabeza de la Fluttershy que ellas querían y amaban.

Las dos crussaders (Scootaloo y Apple Bloom) se pusieron totalmente pálidas, excepto Sweetie Belle, ella ya era pálida de nacimiento, pero de las tres, ella era la más sensible, así que vomitó.

Seguía y seguía vomitando sin parar, hasta que Scootaloo llegó y puso su casco en su lomo.

Scootaloo: Todo estará bien.

Decía la pequeña Pegaso para despreocupar a una de su mejor amiga, no soportaba verla sufrir así.

Sweetie Belle se calmó un poco y dejó de vomitar, aunque todavía seguía impactada, sus amigas la abrazaban ya que la pequeña unicornio solo temblaba.

Pinkamena: No hay nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos.

Dijo la equino rosa mientras arrastraba el cuchillo impregnado de sangre.

Todos se habían salido de la casa, excepto Pinkamena, ella se quedó en la sala de la casa en silencio, contemplando el cadáver se su amiga.

Pinkamena: ¿Qué, es, esto?

Dijo la pony mientras se tomaba el pecho.

Después de esto, siguieron su camino. Nadie hablaba, estaban totalmente devastados por la gran pérdida de una valiosa amiga.

Spike caminaba con la cabeza baja, estaba destrozado por dentro. Lyra lo miró y decidió acompañarlo en su dolor.

Lyra: Recuerdas lo que te dije? Animo, podremos salir adelante.

A Spike no le parecía importarle las palabras de la unicornio azul verdosa, puesto que este no le hacía caso en lo absoluto.

Varios metros adelante, se encontraba el grupo. Mientras caminaban, veían el escenario presente. La nueva Ponyville. Solo un montón de ruinas habitadas por equinos zombificados. Daba tristeza el solo verlo, lo que conocían y amaban, destruido de la noche a la mañana.

En el camino, Lyra sentía una extraña sensación que corría por su lomo, era solo indescriptible, los demás solo la veían rara, seria y algo preocupada. Preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba o algo por el estilo, pero ella solo contestaba con una respuesta obvia.

Spike y Lyra caminaban juntos, pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Lyra vio hacia el frente y sus sorpresa fue grande e inesperada, tan inesperada, que sentía que se le salía el Alma.

Vio a su amiga Bon bon corriendo a toda velocidad. Era la gran amiga que buscaba, solo para protegerla hasta el final.

Lyra: Espérame Bon bon!

Dijo la unicornio mientras corría detrás de ella, dejando un mar de lágrimas.

Spike: Lyra, espera!

Spike se decidió a seguirla, junto con Twlilight y las crussaders.

Twilight: No niñas! Ustedes quédense aquí.

Al parecer Twilight las había regañado.

Las crussaders no obedecieron la orden de la unicornio mayor, así que decidieron seguirlos desde lejos.

Lyra había llegado a Bon bon, pero…

Lo que vio n fue la hermosa sonrisa de Bon bon, si no que contempló a su amiga, derribada en el piso, siendo comida por tres zombies.

Bon bon: Ahhh! Ly-lyra, amiga, lo-lo lamento, lamento el que me vie-vieses así. Fu-fuiste mi mejor amiga en to-toda mi vida.

Decía la pony de tierra mientras su lomo era comido por un zombie.

Bon bon: Pr-prométeme qu-que sobrevivirás…

Lyra solo veía el rostro de su amiga con lágrimas en él.

Lyra: No! No te dejare, moriré contigo.

Exclamó la unicornio.

Bon bon: N-nos veremos pro-pronto, pero prométeme qu-que seguirás co-con vida.

Dijo estas últimas palabras mientras estiraba su casco derecho.

Lyra y bon bon se dieron su último Brohoof a distancia.

Después, los tres zombies le desgarraron el vientre por completo, dejando salir los brillantes órganos de la pony de tierra.

Spike, rápidamente fue por el cuchillo de Pinakemena, solo tomo unos diez segundos.

Regresó con él y procedió a cortarle las patas delanteras a la amiga de Lyra.

Lyra: Que demonios haces?!

Gritó entre sollozos, la destrozada Unicornio.

Spike: ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que no la matarías, esto evitará el que se mueva.

Twilight se llevó a Lyra con su casco en su lomo. Desde una pequeña colina, las Crussaders veían la escena desgarradora, tan desgarradora, que ellas igualmente lloraron. Las crussaders se abrazaban entre ellas y comenzaron a llorar.

Todos los que presenciaron la escena, estaban demasiado tristes, no era de esperarse, ya que Lyra había presenciado la muerte de su mejor amiga.

El grupo siguió su camino, estaban completos, los ocho integrantes (twilight, spike, Lyra, Octavia, pinkamena, scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle)

**(No por mucho tiempo.)**

Varios metros adelante, las Crussaders hablaban entre ellas.

Apple Bloom: Espero que mis hermanos estén bien.

Dijo la pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos

Scootaloo: No debes preocuparte, te aseguro que ellos pueden partir a la mitad a uno de esos con una patada doble, te lo aseguro.

En un intento de calmar a su amiga, dijo la pequeña Pegaso.

Sweetie Belle: Si, no te preocupes, tanto Apple Jack como Big Mac son muy fuertes.

Apple Bloom, con sus pequeños cascos, secaba sus lágrimas, gracias al consuelo de sus mejores amigas.

Las Crussaders se habían descuidado, no veían a ningún poni del grupo adelante, se habían quedado atrás. Las potrillas se alarmaron y asustaron, habían quedado solas.

Scootaloo: No puede ser! No quedamos atrás!

Scoot había gritado alarmada.

**A lo lejos.**

Los tres zombies que mataron a Bon bon, escucharon el grito de Scootaloo. Sabían que había carne fresca muy pero muy cerca.

Las pequeñas caminaban despacio, mientras se agarraban de los cascos, sin duda sentían mucho temor. Mientras caminaban, llamaban por los nombres de las otras ponis para que las viesen, pero no funcionó.

**Con las potras.**

Apple Bloom: Lyra! Twilight! Octavia! Pinkamena!

Seguía y seguía la pequeña Apple Bloom, pero no parecían sacar provecho de eso.

Scootaloo: Sigamos avanzando, tal vez las alcancemos.

Lo dijo con mucha determinación, como lo haría su heroína Rainbow Dash.

Por fin habían alcanzado al grupo, estaban a unos cuantos metros adelante. Lo que no sabían, era que había tres zombies detrás de ellas.

Scootaloo: Twilight!

La pequeña Pegaso había gritado muy fuerte, tan fuerte, que había llamado no solo la atención del grupo, sino también de los tres zombies que se acercaban a ellas.

Todo el grupo había volteado hacia atrás, lo primero que vieron fueron a las Crussaders, lo segundo fue a los tres zombies solo a algunos metros detrás de ellas.

Twilight: Corran! Vienen detrás de ustedes!

Gritó directo a las potras, que estaban en peligro.

Las pequeñas voltearon a su espalda y o sorpresa! Solo estaban a unos metros de ellas. Al momento de ver a esos pútridos zombies, salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible. Más adelante, el grupo las esperaba para protegerlas., los zombies iban a la mitad de velocidad, era posible el escapar, pero para su suerte, estaban muy cerca de ellos.

Todo iba bien, ya casi lo lograban, pero, pasa lo inesperado, a la pequeña unicornio se le tuerce el casco, así tirándose al piso. Las otras dos habían llegado con el grupo. Vieron que les faltaba su amiga Sweetie Belle, voltearon y vieron que solo le faltaba unos segundos de vida.

La pequeña se arrastraba para salvar su vida, pero era inútil, su muerte ya estaba escrita.

Los zombies por fin la habían alcanzado, con sus hocicos, la tomaron de su hermosa melena, asi evitando que se arrastrara más. Procedieron a mordele la cabeza lentamente.

Scootaloo se tapada los ojos, mientras que Apple Bloom iba a su rescate, pero fue interrumpida por Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Sabes lo que pasa, si son mordidos? Despídete de tu amiga…

Apple Bloom: No! No, déjame maldita estúpida! Nos necesita!

Pataleaba y gritaba la pequeña Crussader.

Pinkamena solo veía la muerte de la unicornio, mientras con su casco impedía que Apple Bloom hiciera una estupidez.

Las Crussader se habían resignado, su amiga estaba perdida.

Veían como Sweetie belle estaba peleando por vivr, pero no podía hacer nada.

**Con Sweetie Belle.**

La pequeña solo gritaba, con unas lágrimas en los ojos, mientras tenía dos zombies comiendo sus cascos, y uno en su cabeza.

La pequeña dejó de gritar, quiso que sus últimos momentos de vida, fueran de valor. Antes de morir, volteo a ver el hermoso cielo que la rodeaba, no estaba segura, pero vio una nueve que se parecía mucho a su hermana Rarity, al ver eso, una lagrima brotó de su ojo. Abrió su boca para decir sus últimas palabras, las cuales fueron:

Sweetie Belle: He-hermana, donde qu-quiera que estés, quiero que sepas qu-que te amo, como l-la hermana maravillosa qu-que eres…

Serraba sus ojos lentamente, hasta que por fin murió.

Después de unos momentos, se levantó como una zombie, ahora era una enemiga. No soportaron el hecho de que fuese destruida, pero a Pinkamena no le importó.

Pinkamena se lanzó hacia la nueva Sweetie Belle, así cortándole la cabeza a la mitad.

Las Crussaders evitaron el ver eso último, así que se taparon sus llorosos ojos. Pinkamena parecía algo triste, una pequeña lágrima brotó de su ojo, fue la primera lágrima derramada por ella.

Pinkamena: Sigamos, no miren atrás…

Y siguieron su camino, dejando atrás el cadáver de la que alguna vez fue Sweetie belle…

Las Crussaders no hablaron en todo el camino, su interior estaba quebrantado por la pérdida de su amiga, la amistosa, dulce y linda Sweetie Belle.

Ya casi oscurecía, perdieron todo el día por tomar el camino de la salida subterránea del auditorio, así que decidieron el descansar en una casa y seguir por la mañana.

Octavia señaló una casa, era su casa, la casa que compartía con su amiga, la gran Vinyl Scratch.

Dentro, había una Unicornio empujando una puerta, lo que había detrás de esa puerta, era un ejército de zombies, la unicornio había hecho una barricada de mesas, sillas y bocinas de audio, pero no era lo suficiente para sopórtalo.

La puerta principal se abrió y Octavia había entrado, al momento, se encontró cara a cara con su amiga. Las dos se vieron a los ojos, en ese preciso momento, Vinyl bajo sus cascos de la barricada, dejando de aplicar fuerza.

Vinyl: Octa…

Fue interrumpida por un casco que había atravesado la puerta, luego fueron más de un casco hasta destruir la puerta. Los cascos habían tomado la crin de Vinyl, así jalándola hacia ellos.

Los zombies unicornios, destruyeron la puerta, así llevándose a Vinyl. Vinyl solo gritaba y gritaba, hasta que se la llevaron a un cuarto oscuro. Sus gritos seguían y seguían, hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

Seguido de eso, salió una tambaleante unicornio de crin azul de la oscuridad. Solo abrió su boca para soltar una palabra inentendible.

Vinyl Zombie: Wuuuubsss…

Fue lo que dijo aquella unicornio.

Pinkamena y Spike se lanzaron hacia los zombies, mientras que las demás salieron de la casa.

Twilight: Octavia, estas bien?

Octavia: Si. Ella siempre fue una tonta, nunca me agradó.

La pony de tierra camino un poco, seguido de esto, se tiró al piso llorando descontroladamente.

Octavia: Vinyl! Mi mejor amiga! Porque!?

Gritaba mientras soltaba un mar de llantos. Al parecer Octavia no era una desconsiderada sin sentimientos.

Después, salieron Spike y Pinkamena de la casa manchados de sangre por toda la cara.

Pinkamena: No quedó ni uno.

Dijo la pony rosada.

Procedieron a volver a entrar a la casa para pasar la noche, algunos se ducharon, otros comieron algo y algunos durmieron, excepto las Crussaders, lyra y Otavia. Pasaron la noche sin dormir, ya que la tristeza corría por su cuerpo.

**En la mañana.**

Todo el grupo se había levantado temprano, casi al amanecer. Salieron de la casa para seguir su destino.

Por la calle había unos cuantos zombies, los cuales estaban listos para enfrentar, pero algo se les adelantó. Fue un hechizo de fuego, el cual, volvió cenizas a los pútridos cadáveres andantes.

Twilight: ¿Qué caraj?…

Antes de que terminara la frase, vió un rostro conocido.

Twilight: No puede ser, tu?!

Vio a una unicornio llena de odio, la cual era su rival. Era la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Trixie: Sigues viva eh? Su grupo necesita de mis hechizos, estoy dispuesta a acompañarlos a donde quiera que vallan…

Termino la frase, cesando el fuego de su hechizo.

Así, se unió una enemiga al grupo…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3.**

**Hubo algunas perdidas, pero de eso se trató este capítulo. **

**Créanme que me dolió mucho, matar a Sweetie Belle y a Fluttershy, pero eso era lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno ya, mi mente ya lo tenía planeado así.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, estaremos más cerca de Sweet Apple Acress, así que espérenlo.**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego, Bye /)**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	4. Chapter 4: El Señor del Tiempo

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Capítulo 4: El señor del tiempo…**

**Un gusto volver con ustedes. La verdad, me han dejado demasiados proyectos y tarea en la escuela ya que estoy por salir de la secundaria XD (**ok, eso fue mucha información XD**)**

**Bien, pero por fin, les traje el nuevo capítulo, ojala haya valido la pena el esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Si no les gusto, pues discúlpenme, pueden dejarme sus sugerencias o comentarios. Bueno a darle…**

**Nota: El capítulo empieza desde lo que había quedado el anterior.**

Twilight: Enserio crees que necesitamos de tu ayuda?

Dijo Twilight en tono de furia, se encontraba molesta por el hecho de haber perdido a una compañera Y el haber visto morir a conocidos.

Trixie: Acabas de presenciar mi poder, me necesitan, claro está.

Twilight: Antes ni lograbas tele transportarte, como lograste ese hechizo?

Trixie: Cuando me arrebataste el amuleto del alicornio, fui al bosque Everfree, allí logre alcanzar un nivel de magia diferente. Enfrenté bestias enormes, cuando me di cuenta, ya era así de fuerte.

Detrás de Trixie, estaba el escenario cubierto de llamas, no había quedado nada, ni un zombie, solo un montón de cenizas.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, las crines de las unicornios se movían conforme a la brisa, ellas solo se veían a los ojos, solo esperando una respuesta o pregunta.

Twilight: (suspiro) Está bien, ven con nosotros por favor, necesitamos de tu magia.

Trixie: Jah! Ya lo sabía.

Dijo Trixie en un tono arrogante.

Nuevamente, el grupo era de ocho, Trixie sustituía a Sweetie Belle, pero dentro de las ponis y el dragón, sabían que nadie podía remplazar a la pequeña unicornio.

El grupo seguía su curso, con Twilight, Spike, Pinkamena y Trixie a la cabeza, atrás venían con la cabeza baja Octavia, Lyra, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

Más adelante se veían unas colinas y un hermoso amanecer. La cara de Twilight se iluminó al verlas. Detrás de esas colinas se encontraba sweet Apple Acress.

Twilight: Lo logramos, casi estamos en Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Bloom también se emocionaba, por el hecho de saber que su hermano y hermana (Apple Jack y Big Maquintosh) estarían allí, todos se alegraban excepto Pinkamena y Trixie.

Trixie: Oye tú, ¿porque tanta alegría?

Pinkamena: Tienen esperanzas en una máquina del tiempo que posiblemente esté aquí.

Trixie: Prfff! Que estupidez.

Pinkamena: Lo se…

Al parecer las dos se entendían mutuamente por el gran carácter que tenían, una pareja de mal humoradas.

Twilight: Ya estamos cerca, solo unos kilómetros más y ya!

Dijo Twilight mientras se echaba a correr.

Detrás venia todo el grupo. Había unos cuantos zombies, pero eso no era problema alguno, tanto Spike como las demás, se lanzaban a luchar. No querían más interrupciones a su paso.

Solo unos cuantos metros eran necesarios, podían ver el granero asomarse por las colinas.

Habían llegado a la cima de la colina. De repente, sus caras pasaron de felicidad, a sorpresa. Sweet Apple Acres estaba en ruinas.

Bajaron la colina para entrar a lo que quedaba de la granja, la cara de Apple Bloom era fatal, sabía que sus hermanos bien podían estar muertos.

Fijaron su vista a la pequeña casa de la granja, parecía que alguien salía de allí, al parecer era un semental rubio, color rojo, con un arnés en el cuello, era Big Maquintosh.

Apple Bloom: Hermano? Hermano!

Gritaba la pequeña mientras galopaba hacia su querido hermano para abrazarlo.

Big Mac: A-Apple Bloom, eres tu? Creí qué te habíamos perdido…

Dijo el gran pony macho casi soltando una lágrima.

Apple Bloom salto al cuello de su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo. Big Mac respondió a su abrazo, el lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hermanita viva y a salvo.

Apple Bloom: Donde esta Apple Jack?

Big Mac: Apple Jack!

Big Maquintosh soltó a la pequeña pony y se fue a todo galope al establo. Las demás lo siguieron y lo siguiente que vieron fue al gran Big Maquintosh y a Apple Jack, pateando a un sinfín de zombies ponis. Eran geniales, sin duda ellos dos solos, podían vencer a la gran horda que los rodeaba.

Todos los zombies estaban tirados en el piso, ninguno se movía. En ese momento, llegó Apple Bloom buscando a su hermano, la sorpresa de la pony era enorme, ya que vió a su hermana que tanto amaba, viva.

Apple Bloom: Apple Jack, hermana, estás viva…

Dijo la pequeña, mientras soltaba gemidos y a la vez corrían lagrimas por la mejilla.

Apple Jack: Apple Bloom?...

La pony de tierra lloraba como una pequeña potra, estaba contenta de ver a su hermanita a salvo. Pero después paso la desgracia…

Detrás de Apple Jack, un zombie se movía lentamente pegado al suelo, este saltó por el aire, aterrizando directo en el cuello de la pony naranja. Ella no lo vio venir, ya no le quedaba de otra, solo esperar su muerte.

El grupo de ponis y el dragón, llegó al establo, su sorpresa fue grata, vieron a Apple Jack, revolcándose en el piso mientras le corría espuma por la boca, los ojos se le volteaban por completo, tenía ataques de lo que parecía ser ¨epilepsia¨ y una gran hemorragia le brotaba de una gran mordida en el cuello, exactamente en la yugular. La pony trataba de gritar, pero se ahogaba en su propia saliva en el intento, solo tartamudeos y gruñidos, salían de su boca.

Apple Jack: A-aarghh! A-apple blooom, hu-huye!

Gritó, mientras escupía saliva y sangre por la boca.

Despues de un rato, Apple Jack se desplomó al piso, Big Maquintosh pateó fuertemente la cara del zombie que había mordido a Apple Jack, dejándole a este, la cara destrozada.

Twilight: Apple Bloom, Big Mac, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Apple Bloom: No! Yo me quedaré con mi hermana, estuve preocupada por mucho tiempo y ahora que estamos juntas…

Interrumpiendo a la pequeña, se levantó Apple Jack como toda una Zombie. Esta tenia sangre por toda su boca, los ojos estaban totalmente volteados, tenía una expresión e ira en la cara y emitia gruñidos de la boca.

Apple Jack Zombie: Aaaaappleeee Blooooom…

Dijo la Zombie como todo un ser no vivo.

Esta mordió la crin de la pequeña, dejándola incapaz de huir…

Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, dame el casco, no quiero perder a mi otra amiga.

Dijo la pequeña pegaso extendiendo su pequeño casco.

Apple Bloom: Quero morir con mi hermana…

La pequeña Apple Bloom era arrastrada lentamente, mientras que ella no hacía más que sonreír, sin duda esperaba la muerte apaciblemente.

Seguido de esto, Apple Jack le arrancó la crin a la pequeña, después se fue directo a su lomo, el cual lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, así arrancando toda la piel. Hubo mucha sangre derramada en aquel establo. Antes de que Apple Bloom perdiera la conciencia, extendió sus cascos, abrazando a su hermana y soltando unas lágrimas junto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Apple Bloom: Te amo herma, también a ti hermano…

Los ojos de Apple Bloom perdieron su brillo, esta había ya muerto. Big Mac no lo soportaba más, él quería ser infectado y morir junto a sus hermanas.

Las dos hermanas caminaban hacia el grupo de ponis, se acercaban lentamente, jadeando y escurriendo grandes cantidades de saliva por sus hocicos. Big Mac se puso en frente, cerrando los ojos, estaba preparado para ser zombificádo.

Este abrió los ojos ligeramente, y vió a Trixie, evaporando a las dos hermanas zombies, la unicornio solo soltaba una risa sicópata, mientras quemaba lentamente a las dos criaturas. Big Mac no lo soportó, se lanzó hacia Trixie y la golpeó con su casco derecho delantero, en la cara, haciendo que esta callera al piso y su hechizo fuera cancelado.

Big Mac: Maldita Perra, ¡Yo quería irme con ellas!

Trixie: Jum! Pero que imbécil.

Dijo la unicornio mientras se levantaba del suelo, sobándose la cara.

Los cuerpo fueron quemados, no lo suficiente como para volverlos cenizas, pero si lo suficiente como para matarlos. Big Maquintosh solo veía los cadáveres carbonizados de sus dos hermanas que tanto amaba, este lloraba dolorosamente, esto hacia que a cualquiera le dieran ganas de llorar, sin duda se sentía un dolor en el pecho, extremadamente fuerte.

Spike: Hermano, puedes verlas de nuevo, sabemos de una máquina del tiempo, solo que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Big Mac: Todo por ver a mis hermanas de nuevo, cuenta con migo.

Dijo el gran pony mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus grandes y gruesos cascos.

Spike: Bien, vamos al granero.

Spike salió del establo caminando, detrás de él venía todo el grupo, Trixie se acercó a Pinkamena para hablarle un momento.

Trixie: Puedes creerlo? Como me pudo atacar, ya eran zombies!

Pinkamena: No debiste hacerlo…

Le dijo Pinkamena mientras caminaba, dejando a la unicornio hablando sola.

**En el granero.**

Ya habían llegado al granero, Spike estaba al frente, ya que él conocía el camino hacia la máquina del tiempo que alparecer estaba escondida en ese mismo granero.

Spike: Lo siento Big Mac, no creo que conocías esto.

Dijo el dragon, mientras jalaba una cuerda que colgaba del techo, esa cuerda accionaba una puerta en el piso, como un refugio anti bombas, solo que esta tenía una pantalla pequeña y un teclado con letras.

¨Accione la contraseña.¨ Era lo que decía esa pequeña pantalla.

Spike: Bueno, no tiene caso que oculte la contraseña.

Spike tecleó la contraseña letra por letra.

Spike: T,A,R,D,I,S. Tardis.

Seguido de esto, la escotilla se abrió por si sola.

Dentro había lo que parecía ser un sótano con un pequeño foco en el techo, Spike había prendido la luz, y… La Tardis no estaba!

Se suponía que en ese lugar oscuro, la tardis estaría allí.

Spike: Pe-pero qué demonios, la Tardis, no está!

Spike grito mientras fijaba su vista hacia donde se suponía que la máquina del tiempo estaba.

Trixie: Jajaja. Y ahora, donde está tu máquina del tiempo?

Spike: N-no-no lo sé, se suponía que…

Dejó de hablar, unos sonidos venían de arriba, de la puerta del pequeño sótano. Eran unos cinco zombies, alparecer eran primos o algo parecido de la familia Apple; ellos tenían su reunión familiar cada año y al parecer, la familia Apple, estaba en la ciudad.

Los zombies querían entrar al sótano a la vez, pero…

Los cinco zombies fueron cortados a la mitad de la nada. Las mitades de los zombies, habían caído al sótano, el corte parecía haberse hecho con algo caliente, como una espada con su hoja ardiendo. Nade podía explicar tal cosa, hasta que unas voces vinieron del exterior.

?: Listo asistente, el camino está libre.

Dijo una voz de lo que parecía ser un macho.

?: Ok, Doctor.

Se escuchó la voz de una hembra.

Spike se exalto al oír lo último.

Spike: Esperen, Doctor?

Bajaron la sótano dos ponis. Uno era un macho, color café y crin del mismo color, pero más oscura. Y el otro, era una Pegaso hembra rubia, color gris y unos ojos bastante fuera de lo común (biscos.) Spike conocía a esos dos equinos que bajaban por las escaleras.

Spike: Doctor, Derpy. Son ustedes, me alegra que estén bien. Ustedes acabaron a esos zombies?

Pregunto Spike con una sonrisa enorme.

Doctor: Hola Spike, me alegro que estés bien, en efecto, tengo en mi poder mi gran ¨Desatornillador sónico, ¨ el cual posé un láser cortante.

Dijo el Doctor, sacando su herramienta.

Spike: Doctor, la-la Tardis, no está

Doctor: Seep, bueno, este, ehmm… Hice un último viaje hace como 3 días, y ehmm, aterrizó dentro del bosque everfree.

Dijo el Doctor con vergüenza en sus palabras.

Spike: entonces, que hacen aquí usted y Derpy?

Dijo el dragón, señalando a la Pegaso bizca.

Doctor: Derpy dejo su mochila de correo y vinimos a buscarla.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Derpy, mientras que ella sonreía de una manera chistosa.

Twilight: Entonces perdimos a seres queridos, para que al final la Tardis no estuviese aquí?

Gritó Twilight en la cara del distinguido Doctor Whooves.

El doctor volteó a ver Spike, el cual este le dijo al instante.

Spike: Lo siento Doctor, no pude callar, era la única forma de regresar a la normalidad.

Doctor: Lo entiendo pequeño amigo, solo una cosa…

Todos ¡¿Qué?!

Dijeron todos al Unisono.

Doctor: La Tardis, no funciona…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, fin del 4to capitulo… Apoco no me quedo bien chingon?! XDDDDD **

**Ok no se crean. Bueno, lamento el haberlos echo esperar mucho, pero échenle la culpa a la escuela XD.**

**También siento si les haya dolido la muerte de AJ, pero pss ya estaba escrito en mi cabeza, Bueno, en el futuro, veremos más muerte, mas aliados y la forma de salvar a Equestria.**

**Nos leemos luego, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amor y Odio

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Lo siento si los hice esperar mucho tiempo, pero estuve estudiando para el examen de admisión a la prepa, si leen esto, quiere decir que tuve por lo menos un respiro XD.**

**El fin de semana, fue noche de Zombies en un canal de películas, por lo que creo, que estoy cargado de nuevas ideas para el grupo hacia la Tardis y los infectados putrefactos que los amenazan, bueno, sin más que decir, que empiece el cap: **

**Capítulo 5: Amor y Odio.**

Twilight: ¿Como que la Tardis no funciona?

Dijo la unicornio mientras tomaba al Doctor con sus cascos y lo agitaba fuertemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El Doctor Whooves se liberó de los cascos de Twilight, este se acomodó la crin y acomodo su corbata de forma refinada, seguido de esto, procedió a la explicación de lo que ocurría con su máquina del tiempo, la Tardis.

Doctor: Lo siento señorita Twilight, me temo que llegaron aquí en vano, ya que la Tardis está en el Bosque everfree como dije anterior mente. Está inactiva por el momento, pero no es nada, puedo repararla y echarla a andar de inmediato, solo tengo que ir por ella, jejeje.

El Dr. Se sobaba la crin, acompañado de una risa nerviosa. Veía las caras de las ponis, a juzgar por ellas, se veía que habían soportado un infierno mientras llegaba hasta aquel punto que era Sweet Apple Acres y ver que la Tardis no se encontraba. A el Dr. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza, ya que se sentía culpable por todas ellas.

Scootaloo: Perdimos a Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Apple Jack, no pudimos ayudar a Vinyl ni a Bon bon, llegamos aquí por fin y resulta, que la tal máquina del tiempo, no se encuentra. ¡Que porquería más grande!

Dijo la Pequeña Pegaso mientras miraba al Doctor con cara de rabia, pero con unos ojos totalmente vidriosos, a punto de llorar.

Doctor: Mis más sinceras disculpas, yo soy el responsable del hecho de que hayan perdido a sus seres queridos en esta gran hazaña que nos asecha. Pero, puedo reparar a Tardis, serían tan amables de acompañarme al bosque Everfree? Así, llegaremos todos a la Tardis.

Todos se miraban entre sí, no sabían que responder, ¿arriesgar sus vidas de nuevo para llegar a esa máquina del tiempo? No era una gran idea, alguien podía morir en el intento, pero no se podía hacer más.

Big Mac: Dije que las volvería a ver, que volvería a ver a mis hermanas, ¡yo iré!

El gran semental, dio un paso al frente.

Lyra: Quiero, quiero regresar con mi amiga. Bon bon, te volveré a ver.

La unicornio también dio un paso al frente.

Scootaloo: Más que nada, quiero a mis amigas de vuelta, pero, ¡quiero encontrar a Rainbow Dash!

La pequeña Pegaso se alineó junto a los dos ponis que dieron el paso al frente.

Spike: Quiero recuperar a Rarity, solo eso me importa, ¡Cuente con migo, Doctor!

Octavia: Solo quiero recuperar mi antigua vida… Junto a mi horrible mejor amiga.

La violonchelista dio un paso al frente, como todos lo hicieron hasta ahora.

Pinkamena solo dio el paso al frente sin decir alguna palabra. Ella era desquiciada y retorcida, como siempre a sido, pero esa vez, era fría y con maldad pura.

Todos habían aceptado la petición del Doctor. Todos excepto la ¨Gran y egocéntrica Trixie¨ Todos la veían con desprecio por el solo hecho de esta en su equipo.

Twilight: Vamos Trixie, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Dijo la unicornio color Lila a la unicornio color celeste.

Trixie: Hum! No estoy segura de estar con un montón de llorones mientras vamos a no sé dónde.

Todos miraban a Trixie, no podían aguantar sus comentarios irritantes, pero era vital en el equipo, ella podía acabar con bastantes zombies sin ningún problema. El Dr. Se acercó a Trixie, este puso el casco en la cabeza del unicornio, así sobándole la crin como si fuera una potrilla.

Trixie odiaba que hicieran eso, así que quitó el casco del Dr. Con un golpe.

Trixie:Qué crees que haces estúpido, nadie me toca así!

Dijo Trixie con gran furia en sus palabras.

Doctor: Ven con nosotros, debes de extrañar algo en Ponyville o en alguna otra parte.

Trixie se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras veía al Dr. A los ojos con mucha rabia, Esta no sabía que decir así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Trixie: (suspiro) Está bien, iré con ustedes. No lo malinterpreten, me agrada matar esas cosas.

Dijo la pequeña ingrata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Doctor: Bien, vamos!

Dijo el Dr. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, acompañado del grupo que estaba estructurado por:

El Doctor whooves, Derpy hooves, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Trixie, Scootaloo, Big Maquintosh, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Lyra heartstrings y Octavia Melody, Los Sobrevivientes de Ponyville.

Habían salido del Granero, apreciaban la granja (Sweet Apple Acress) echa ruinas, Big maquintosh recordaba el momento en el que tuvo que presenciar la muerte de sus dos queridas hermanas.

Derpy: Doctor, podemos irnos?

Pregunto la Pegaso rubia.

Doctor: Si, vamos por aquel sendero.

Señaló el Doctor el camino.

Justo por ese sendero estaba la casa de zecora, el grupo pensó el revisar su cabaña para conseguir algunas provisiones y de paso, revisar si Zecora siguiera con vida, lo que era poco probable ya que vive cerca del bosque.

Caminaban por el sendero con el Doctor encabezando al grupo, seguido de su asistente Derpy Hooves y la unicornio Twilight Sparkle.

Por fin habían llegado a la cabaña de zecora, Twilight se acercó a la venta con mucha precaución.

Twilight: Zecora? Zecora, estas allí?

Se escuchaban vidrios rompiéndose, cosas cayendo al piso, golpes y demás. Twilight entro a la cabaña lo más rápido posible y su sorpresa fue repentina.

Zecora luchaba con un par de zombies con un bastón de bambú. Estaba haciéndolo de maravilla, los zombies estaban a punto de ser derrotados. Zecora volteo un momento y vio a la unicornio parada en su puerta.

Zecora: Sigues con vida. Sal de aquí, estas advertida.

Dijo la cebra rimando las palabras como de costumbre.

Twilight: Zecora, cuidado!

Zecora: Eeeh?

El bambú que detenía a los zombies, fue mordido por estos, así partiéndolo en dos partes. Zecora retrocedía con miedo, pero ya era tarde, su muerte estaba escrita.

Al instante, los zombies se separaron, uno saltó hacia la cebra, mientras que el otro iba directo a sus patas. El zombie que atacó a su cabeza, mordió su oreja y luego la desprendió del cuerpo, la sangre era imparable, chorreaba y goteaba por todos lados.

El Zombie que ataco sus patas, mordía sus cascos si parar, lo que hizo que la cebra callera al suelo rápidamente.

Twlilght miraba como atacaban a Zecora, ella sin poder hacer nada, se quedo parada con el rostro pálida y sin expresión.

Zecora logro ver a Twilight y con su último aliento, dijo sus últimas rimas:

Zecora: Ahora es-escapa. L-la realidad, so-solo tú pue-des arreglarla.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser devorada totalmente.

Los zombies consumían todas su carne vi color, no desperdiciaban nada, ni su carne, sus órganos, hasta la sangre la lamian del suelo.

Twilight Salió corriendo de allí mientras se decía entre mentes.

Twilight: Lo hare, lo lograré Zecora.

El grupo estaba caminando por el sendero. Vieron a Twilight aproximándose a lo lejos. La vieron muy pálida y con lagrimas en los ojos, así que el Doctor la llamó con un grito.

Doctor: Señorita Twilight! puede venir hacia acá?

La unicornio se aproximó al Doctor y al grupo que viajaba con el.

Twilight: Que pasa Doctor?

Doctor: Estas muy Pálida, Zecora esta bien?

La unicornio tapo su rostro con su casco, sentía vergüenza de ser vista llorando.

Doctor: Señorita Twilight, que paso con Zecora, fue convertida?

Twilight: No, no fue convertida. Fue consumida totalmente.

El Doctor se sorprendió por lo que dijo la uniconrio. No había oído un caso como ese, comúnmente todos eran convertidos en zombies, pero nunca había imaginado que alguien fuera consumido por esas bestias.

El Doctor seguía atonito, pero debían seguir el camino.

Doctor: Hay que llegar a la Tardis, hagámoslo por ella.

Twilight: Claro Doctor…

Siguieron su camino por el sendero que conectaba con el Bosque Everfree. Más adelante, había un pequeño lugar perfecto para pasar la noche, era necesario dormir ya que habían caminaron todo el día.

Doctor: Que les parece si descansamos? seguiremos en la mañana.

Spike: Es seguro dormir aquí?

Pregunto el pequeño dragón.

Doctor: Me quedare despierto, ustedes duerman, no se preocupen.

Dijo el Doctor mientras sacaba su Desatornillador Sónico.

Después de un rato, el grupo se dividió en dos, los varones y las chicas, ambos con fogatas.

Los varones parecían llevarse bastante bien, mientras que las chicas no parecían hablar en lo absoluto, parecía como si fueran todas rivales.

**Los Varones.**

Doctor: Porque no fueron a dormir?

Pregunto preocupado el Dr.

Spike: Dormiremos en un rato.

Doctor: Esta bien. Que les parece el Bosque, muy bonito no?

Big Mac: Es bonito, lo que lo mancha es este apocalipsis.

Dijo el gran semental mientras observaba el bosque.

El Doctor y Spike miraban como la fogata consumía las ramas que tenia. Big Maquintosh miraba hacia el otro grupo constantemente, miraba a alguien con ojos de cachorro, quien sabe quien era a la que estaba mirando tanto. El doctor vio a Big Mac, al verlo con esa cara, no pudo evitar el llamar su atención.

Doctor: Big Mac!

Gritó el Dr. A la oreja del semental.

Este dio un brinco del susto, no se esperaba eso.

Big Mac: Doctor que pasa, porque me asusta así?

Pregunto el pony rojo con la respiración agitada.

Doctor: A quien de ellas mirabas?

Big Mac: Ehh! A- a nadie, estas imaginando cosas.

Dijo el pony con nervios y la cara roja.

Spike: Miraba a alguien?

Pregunto de metiche el dragón.

Big Mac: no es verdad, Yo no miraba a nadie!

Spike/Doctor: Quien es, Quien es, Quien es, Quien es!

Dijeron los dos al unisono mientras se acercaban a la cara de Big Mac.

Big Mac: Bueno, es Pinkie! Ya?

Los tres quedaron en silencio por unos segundo, hasta que el Dr. Y el Dragón gritaron.

Spike/Doctor: Queeee!

Spike: Ella no es Pinkie, es su mente sicópata¨Pinkamena¨ es una maldita asesina, como puedes mirarla así?

Big Mac: No lo sé, siempre lo hago. Me gusta verla sonreír, el que siempre sonría me hace feliz.

Doctor: Notaste que ahora es una amargada sicópata?

**(No Me Digas)**

Big Mac: Si, lo he visto. Pero cada vez que la veo, puedo ver esa sonrisa…Además me gusta más su melena lacia **(cara de XD)**

Al escuchar eso, el Doctor y Spike quedaron con la cara de** WTF?**

Ellos miraban a Pinkamena algo diferente a como Big Maquintosh la veía. Ellos veían a una Pony terrestre rosa, con melena y cola lacia, con ojos espantosos, una cara de sicópata, manchada de sangre y con actitud negativa.

¿Qué era lo que le veía Big Mac a ella, a la nueva Pinkie? Ya lo había dicho, su melena.

**Las Chicas.**

Todas se miraba con desprecio, una volteaba a ver a alguna y esa misma, evitaba la mirada, las ponis no se llevaban tan bien como los Varones.

Trixie se levanto de su lugar y camino fuera de ellas.

Twilight: Trixie a dónde vas?

Pregunto a la unicornio azul.

Trixie: A un lugar más vivo que con ustedes.

Twilight: Si te pierdes, ten por segura que morirás.

Dijo Twilight tratando de tomar el liderazgo.

Trixie: Esta bien, me quedare aquí escuchado el silencio.

Volvió a sentarse la muy ingrata unicornio.

Derpy volteo a ver a Twilight con sus peculiares ojos, ella se ruborizaba bastante, sentía vergüenza de algo. Todas la veían como se ruborizaba, era imposible el no verlo.

Derpy: Twilight…

Twilight: Ehh? Que pasa derpy?

Pregunto la unicornio a la Pegaso.

Derpy: Ehmm Tu-tú crees q-que soy bonita?

Dijo la Pegaso con bastante vergüenza.

Twilight: Ja! Derpy eres linda, lo digo con toda honestidad, tienes una linda melena.

Derpy: Pero mis ojos…

Twilight: Eso no es Problema, son diferentes y eso te hace especial.

Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Derpy: Gracias Twilight, Ahora, eehhmm… Cr-crees que-que le agrado a-al Doctor?

Todas se quedaron pasmadas con lo que dijo. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, la Pegaso Derpy, enamorada del pony mas extraño de Ponyville, el Doctor Whooves. Era lindo que ella estuviese enamorada, pero como puede decir eso ahora, en medio de un Apocalipsis, pero son las cosas que hace el amor.

Lyra: Ahahah Derpy, encerio te gusta ese soquete?

Dijo la unicornio azul verdoso.

Derpy: So-soquete?...

Octavia: Niña, tienes unos gustos bastante desconocidos, nunca me pude imaginar algo asi.

Dijo la Pony terrestre con una expresión de risa.

Derpy: No es un soquete, yo lo quiero mucho, eso no es nada de otro mundo.

Dijo la Pegaso algo enfadada.

Scootaloo: Me gustaría sentir lo mismo por alguien así jejeje

Dijo Bromeando la pequeña.

Todas reían y conversaban de el mismo tema, todo iba bien pero nunca falta la mala compañía, no, no era Pinkamena, si no Trixie.

Trixie: Por favor, como crees que el sienta algo por ti, solo eres una pobre Pegaso.

Derpy: Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, los insultos no me afectan.

Poniendo los cascos firmes, dijo Derpy.

Trixie: Ese Dr. Se le ve que es un despistado de primera, incluso podría atraerlo yo con mi hermosa Malena, puedo hacer que se olvide totalmente de ti, tonta Pegaso.

Derpy: Eres una!...

Enfurecida, no pudo terminar la frase.

Trixie: Valla valla, la Pegaso se enfado? Tu y yo sabemos que ese tipo ni siquiera te presta atención, nadie lo hace, solo porque eres una torpe Pegaso de ojos viscos!

Derpy puso su cara de enfado, era imposible el ocultar sus lágrimas, la unicornio había golpeado sus sentimientos demasiado fuerte, era de suponer que ahora Derpy sentía un gran odio y rencor hacia la estúpida unicornio azul.

Derpy se sentó con los cascos en sus ojos, no paraba de llorar y sollozar. Octavia, que estaba a su lado, intento calmarla dándole un abrazo como el de una madre a su potro pequeño. Mientras que las demás miraban a Trixie con desprecio.

Twilight: Ya estarás contenta.

Lyra: Como pudiste decirle todo eso? Sin duda tu eres la tonta.

Ambos comentarios no parecían dañar a Trixie.

Trixie: Prff! No necesito esto, me voy de aquí, las veré en la mañana.

Diciendo esto, se paró de su asiento y se fue de allí.

Lyra: Pero que estúpida.

Octavia: Tranquila Derpy, deja de llorar y regálanos una sonrisa a todas, ok?

Dijo la Pony gris con la Pegaso en sus cascos.

Derpy: Es-estoy bien, lo ven?

Dijo la Pegaso mientras sonreía.

Scootaloo: Te admiro Derpy, a pesar de lo que te dijo, sigues sonriendo. No hagas caso a esa tonta.

Derpy: Lo sé Scootaloo, pero me puse a pensar. Y si el Doctor no me ve como yo a el?

Octavia: Linda, no lo puedes asegurar si no se lo preguntas, vamos, si tanto lo quieres, porque no le dices lo que sientes?

Derpy: No se si lo pueda hacer. Octavia tú sientes algo por alguien?

Pregunto la Pegaso a la Violonchelista.

Octavia: Sip, es un violinista que me presento Vinyl y no me avergüenzo de decirlo.

Derpy: Y tu Pinkie?

Preguntó Derpy a la pony más oscura de ese grupo, como ella no había hablado en todo el rato, decidió preguntarle a ella.

Pinkamena: Soy Pinkamena, y Pinkie sentía algo por alguien, yo no.

Dijo como siempre, de forma fría y mal humorada.

Twilight: Encerio? Y quien era mmmh?

Pinkamena: Bueno, era el!

Señalo con el casco a Big Maquintosh que estaba hablando con el Doctor y Spike.

Todas:¿ Queeeee?

Pinkamena: Ya les dije, es Pinkie la que siente algo por el, yo no.

Twilight: De acuerdo, pero exactamente que le ve a el? No digo que sea malo pero quisiera saber los gustos de Pinkie.

Con curiosidad preguntó Twilight.

Pinkamena: Bueno, yo creo que porque es alto, fuerte, muy simpático, tiene una linda sonrisa, aparte de que es tímido y eso- eso me parece, lindo…

Dijo la Sádica Pinkamena mientras se sonrojaba poco a poco.

Twilight: Creí que no te gustaba, porque te sonrojas así? Jajaja

Se tiró a carcajadas la unicornio.

Todas comenzaron a reír con Twilight.

Pinkamena: Cállense estúpidas, les dije que era a Pinkie, no yo. Me voy a dormir, no quiero seguirlas escuchando.

Pinkamena se fue a dormir acurrucada en un árbol, después de un rato, ella pensaba en varias cosas, pero en lo que más pensaba era el porqué se sonrojo así cuando hablo de Big Maquintosh. Era ilógico que la sádica Pinkamena se sonrojara.

Pinkamena: Otra vez este dolor de pecho.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 5to capitulo, como vieron, no hubo tanta acción que digamos XD**

**Recordé unos shipping, asi que quise divertirme con ellos un poco con este capítulo. Si me preguntan ¿porque Big Mac y Pinkamena? **

**Bueno solo les digo que es un shipping bastante bueno en mi opinión, en lo personal, no me agrada el de Fluttershy y Big Mac, además de que Fluttershy ya está muerta Jejeje….**

**Si quieren saber más sobre porque me demoré casi tres semanas en el capitulo, pues aparte de que tenia demaciada tarea, mi Office World no quería trabajar, pero ahora estoy con el World 2007 ahora no habrá problemas**

**(Eso espero)**

**Bueno, me despido, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más de lo que les gusta, déjenme sus Reviews y como siempre digo…**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	6. Chapter 6: Inocencia Hermana perdida

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**By:Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola hola a los que siguen mi fic /)**

**Bueno, esta historia se acerca a su final cada vez más, así que para no caer en el ocio otra vez, les tengo un pequeño anuncio.**

**Empezaré un nuevo fic, quiero hacerlo sobre un GUARD ROYAL de Celestia. Y un NIGHT GUARD ROYAL de Luna, creo yo que los han visto en la serie o en imágenes, si no es así, les dejo un link para que se den una idea de cómo son:**

**Ellos encabezarán la historia: . /-6lJSUrsR-9E/T01yUfmujcI/AAAAAAAAg6k/gfk-p4E4gpE/ s400/140187+-+artist+equestria-prevails+female_guard+guard+lunar_guard+royal_ **

**Me parecen unos personajes bastante geniales. Denme su opinión es sus Reviews.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy:**

**Cap 6: Inocencia. Hermana perdida.**

Era de noche, los dos grupos: Los varones y las chicas, dormían apaciblemente en sus respectivos lugares. Un integrante de cada grupo soportaba el sueño para vigilar si esas criaturas no acecharan en el pequeño campamento.

En el grupo masculino, el que velaba al grupo era el Doctor Whooves y en el Femenino, era la unicornio Twilight Sparke. Los dos veían a lo lejos el horizonte, solo esperando que el sol radiante apareciera.

El Doctor saco su desatornillador Sónico, con el iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, pues este tenía una luz azul que iluminaba el lugar, el Doctor decía que esa luz era un pequeño sistema de hackeo, al igual que un pequeño scanner para todo, sin duda un aparato muy útil… en la tierra claro.

Resulta que este supuesto Doctor venia de un planeta llamado tierra, ese planeta era dominado por una raza llamada: ¨¨Humanos¨ muy diferentes a los ponis, demasiado, diría el Doctor. El Doctor afirmaba que el no pertenecía a esa raza, si no a otra, llamada: ¨Señores del tiempo¨

Antes de que ocurriera el Apocalipsis Zombie, Derpy Preguntaba constantemente sobre el plantada de procedencia del Doctor. Este se limitaba a responder esa pregunta, hasta que decidió contarlo a su asistente.

El Doctor conto su historia y esta contaba que su plantea fue destruido en una guerra, dejándolo a él como el ultimo Señor del Tiempo. Como él era el último, estaba condenado a viajar solo por toda la eternidad.

Su Tardis lo trajo a Ponyville, allí conoció a Derpy Hooves la que lo ayudo a orientarse un poco en ese nuevo lugar.

Y así el Doctor aprendió a vivir entre Ponis. El pareció adaptarse lo bastante rápido. Pero ahora como todos, el quiere arreglar la realidad como sea posible.

**En La Mañana.**

Eran las seis de la madrugada, el sol se asomaba detrás de las montañas, con su luz resplandeciendo el horizonte, e igual con el cielo, dejándolo en un tono azul marino oscuro.

El Doctor fue con sus compañeros a despertarlos. Tenían que seguir temprano si quieran luz todo el día.

Doctor: Big Mac, Spike. Levántense, es hora de seguir el camino.

Dijo el Doctor mientras con sus cascos movia el cuerpo de los dos mencionados.

Spike: Hung, Doctor, es demasiado temprano no cree?

Dijo el pequeño dragón adormilado.

Doctor: Nada de eso pequeño amigo, tenemos que continuar temprano si no quieres que anochezca antes.

Mientras el Doctor hacia la lucha para levantar a su pequeño amigo, Twilight levantaba a cada una de sus amigas. Todas abrían los ojos y se levantaban al instante, no había ninguna perezosa a diferencia de Spike.

A lo lejos, el Doctor le preguntaba a Twilight:

Doctor: ¡Señorita Twilight! no falta nadie?

Pregunto el pony terrestre con un tono de voz un poco alto.

Twilight: Si Doctor, todas están aquí, exepto…¡Mierda!

Dijo la Pony algo enfadada.

Doctor: Pasa algo señorita Twilight?

Pregunto el Doctor mirándola mientras trataba de poner de pie al todavía dormido Spike.

Twilight: Esa tonta de tonta de Trixie, se fue ayer cuando…

Comentó sin terminar la frase.

Trixie: ¿Qué yo qué?

Hizo su aparición la unicornio más molesta del grupo.

Twilight: Valla, hasta que apareces, ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?

Pregunto la unicornio bufando con un tono de molestia.

Trixie: Eso no te importa, unicornio de pacotilla.

Twilight: ¿Pacotilla? Jajaja se supone que eso me tiene que herir?

Con risas dijo la unicornio, burlándose de Trixie.

Doctor: Señoritas! Es demasiado temprano para verlas pelear, podemos irnos por favor?

El Doctor tratando de poner las cosas en orden, llamo la atención de las ponis.

Las Unicornios aceptaron la petición del Doctor y se pusieron en marcha junto con las demás ponis hembra. El Doctor no pudo despertar a Spike, así que le pidió a Big Maquintosh que lo llevara en su lomo hasta que se pudiera despertar por si solo.

El sol estaba levantándose poco a poco, eran las seis y media de la mañana, el sol daba sus primeros resplandores, iluminando el cielo de un color azul celeste con unos toques de naranja en el.

El grupo caminaba lentamente debido a su recién despertar, haciendo que este se quejara todo el tiempo con frase como ¨Porque nos levantamos a esta hora¨ o ¨Estoy tan cansado que no quiero caminar¨

Todos caminaban en formación fila, cada quien cuidándose las espaldas. El bosque era algo tenebroso debido a que en la mañana el bosque obtenía una aligera niebla en el piso y unos rayos de sol ligeramente tenues, atravesando las hojas de los arboles, haciendo que estos sean algo pequeños. Sin duda una escena de cuadro, pero no era el momento para hablar de tonterías, los zombies se encontraban al asecho, bueno, tal vez no pero siempre hay que estar con la guardia levantada.

El Doctor iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido de Twilight y Big Maquintosh con Spike en su lomo. Y detrás venia los demás integrantes. Más atrás venia Derpy caminando junto a Trixie, esta no podía dejar de ver ala unicornio que la insulto esa noche, simplemente no la dejaba de ver. Trixie se dio cuenta de que la miraba, así que volteo mirando a Derpy y le dijo:

Trixie: Deja de verme con esos ojos raros, me dan asco!

Derpy puso cara de tristeza, pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que fue hasta donde el Doctor, llego y le toco el lomo para llamar su atención, esta se ruborizaba totalmente, Twiligth que miraba la escena encantadora, no podía dejar de mirar y ver que sucedía.

Derpy: Ehmm… Doctor?

Doctor: Si, que pasa Derpy?

Pregunto el Doctor, sujetando su Desatornillador.

Derpy: Emm…Pues. ¿Pu-puedo quedarme aquí ju-junto a usted?

Pregunto la Pegaso rubia con sus mejillas rojizas.

Doctor: Claro que puedes, ven.

El Doctor señalaba a su lado con su casco como señal de que podía quedarse junto a él.

Derpy: Es U-una linda mañana no cree?

Doctor: Sip, una gran mañana, solo que esas bestias putrefactas lo arruinan todo.

Y siguieron conversando los dos.

Mientras, Big Maquintosh que cargaba a Spike, veía como Derpy y el Doctor caminaba juntos. Este quiso tomar iniciativa, así que decidió hablar un poco con la pony que tanto le gustaba, sabiendo que era una loca, asesina y sicópata, a él no parecía importarle, ya que cada vez que la veía, recordaba su hermosa sonrisa.

Big Mac: Hola Pink…Dijo Pinkamena.

Dijo el Pony macho acercándose a la pony rosa.

Pinkamena: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Big Mac: Oh nada solo que… ¿No te he dicho que esa melena lacia es linda?

En ese momento, la pony rosa se sonrojo de manea inesperada, sus ojos se hinchaban y su calor corporal subía, era como un horno. Big Maquintosh trataba de verla a los ojos, pero este no podía ya que la pony evitaba la mirada por su gran rubor.

Pinkamena: ¿Qué estupideces dices, acaso eres idiota?

Pregunto la pony algo molesta pero con ese rubor hermoso todavía en su rostro.

Big Mac: Nada de eso, es solo que esa melena e hace ver linda.

Pinkamena: Creo que te equivocas de persona, es a Pinkie a quien debes adular, yo te veo como un simple peón.

Big Mac: No me equivoco. En lo más profundo de esta Sicópata, se que Pinkie sigue sonriendo y eso me hace feliz.

El gran semental le sonreía a Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Eres un idiota…

El grupo siguió caminando. Llegaron a un puente enorme, estaba estructurado de madera, al parecer era roble o balsa. Parecía poco estable, así que lo mejor es pasarlo lo más lento posible.

El sol estaba levantado por fin, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, el Doctor que encabezaba al grupo, decidió que las chicas pasaran primero por el puente, así que comenzaron a pasar lentamente por el puente. La primera en pasar fue Scootaloo, después fue Octavia, la siguiente fue Lyra y seguido de ella fue Derpy.

El aire comenzaba a agitarse salvajemente, algo se movía entre los arbustos. Para su suerte, eran un docena de zombies. Big Mac, Spike, Trixie, el Doctor, Pinkamena y Twilight, ya que no habían pasado por el puente, decidieron saltar a la pelea.

Los zombies se dividieron en parejas, cada pareja con cada integrante del gupo de sobrevivientes.

Dos zombies se fueron contra Big Mac, este se quedo frente a frente con los dos zombies que lo asechaban, sin pensar, se puso de espaldas y pateó fuertemente a uno de los zombies en la cara, fue tan fuerte la patada, que el zombie salió volado fuera del puente, cayendo en el rio que estaba debajo de este. Se fue directo con el segundo zombie, se lanzó a él tan fuerte, que lo derribo, dejando a Big Mac arriba del putrefacto zombie.

Big Mac: Malditos, tomen lo que merecen!

Dijo el semental mientras ponía su pata trasera derecha arriba de la cabeza del zombie.

Con todas sus fuerzas, aplastó la cabeza de aquella bestia pútrida, dejando en el piso un enorme charco de sangre.

Era el momento de combatir para Pinkamena. Era lo mismo, dos zombies contra ella, como ya la conocían, no era necesario ayudarla.

Pinkamena desenvaino su enorme cuchillo y se fue directo al ataque.

Big Mac: Pinkamena!

Gritó el semental mientras corria con si amada pony.

Los dos se pusieron espalda con espalda, cada quien mirando a un zombie pony. Los dos se sonreían mutuamente.

Pinkamena: Olvídalo, no necesito tu ayuda, acabe con una horda yo sola en la Plaza central, solo me estorbaras.

Big Mac: Ya lo sé, solo quiero acompañarte.

Dijo el semental mientras daba una ligera sonrisa.

Pinkamena: Entonces, ayúdame con este que viene por mí.

Dijo la pony mientras señalaba con su casco a un zombie que galopaba directo hacia ella.

Big Mac: ¡Tu casco, rápido!

Pinakamena obedeció y le dio su casco a Big Maquintosh. El semental jalo fuertemente a la pony, haciendo que esta rodara por la espalda del pony macho, quedando Big Maquintosh de espaldas con el zombie. Seguido de esto, el pony macho pateó el vientre el zombie. Este voló como dos metros en el aire, cuando aterrizó, vomito una secreción viscosa y de color mostaza.

Mientras, Pinkamena le gritó a lo lejos:

Pinkamena: ¡Big Mac, tu arnés!

El pony reacciono al instante, tomo el arnés que colgaba de su cuello, con este, tomó la cabeza del zombie, dejándolo inmóvil.

Pinkamena galopó a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la pelea.

Como rayo, cortó el cuello del zombie, el cuerpo se desplomo al piso todavía retorciéndose. Mientras tanto, la cabeza seguía funcionando. Esta solamente gruñía y gritaba de forma desgarradora y espantosa.

Big Maquintosh y Pinkamena se vieron a los ojos, después se decidieron a hablar.

Big Mac: Señorita, ¿me concede el honor?

Dijo el pony mientras extendia su casco.

Pinkamena: Claro señor idiota.

Lo dijo mientras tomaba su casco.

Seguido de esto, los dos aplastaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Pinkamena volteo hacia atrás y vio al otro zombie que qedaba.

Pinkamena: Big Mac, ¡Lanzame!

Dijo la pony mientras extendía sus cascos y sujetaba su cuchillo en el hocico.

Big Maquitosh lanzo a Pinkamena con todas sus fuerzas hacia ese zombie.

Pinkamena cayó encima del zombie, haciendo que esta cayera al piso. Seguido de esto, pinkamena apuñalo el corazón de la criatura, después, hizo lo mismo con su cerebro, así quitándole la vida al zombie.

Pinkamena: Fue divertido, ¿no crees?

Dijo la pony rosa sonriendo con sangre encima.

Big Mac: Lo fue…

Mientras tanto con Spike.

Se fue directo a los dos con su tabla con clavos.

Los dos zombies fueron hacia el bastante juntos, por lo que Spike aprovecho para acabar con los dos de un solo golpe.

El pequeño golpeó la cabeza de un zombie, haciendo que también clavara sus clavos en el que se encontraba a lado de este. Los dos se desplomaron al piso al instante, así acabando con su vida.

Mientras tanto, Spike los veía como morían.

Spike: Basuras…

El Doctor también se encontraba luchando, solo que este poseía su Desatornillador Sónico, lo que hacía que su pelea fuera más corta.

El Doctor apunto a los dos zombies que venían por él, su objeto emitió un láser cortante que partió en dos a las criaturas al instante.

Doctor: Valla, que fácil.

Dijo el pony mientras guardaba su Desatornillador en su corbata.

Trixie y Twilight se encontraban juntas, por lo que habían cuatro zombies asechándolas.

Twilight dentro de su mente, ideaba un plan para acabar con esos infectados, por lo que solo se mantenía en silencio y analizaba la situación y el campo de batalla.

Trixie estaba ansiosa de acabar con los zombies, preparando su cuerno envolviéndolo en un aura estelar magia.

Trixie: Estoy lista, aquí voy!

Trixie estaba a punto de saltar a la acción pero esta fue interrumpida por un casco que le tocó el lomo como señal de que detuviera su ataque.

Twilight: Trixie, tengo un plan, cuando te de la señal, tu usaras…

La pony no pudo completar la oración debido a la enorme boca de Trixie.

Trixie: ¡Callate! No soy tu amiga ni tu sirviente como para hacerte caso. Solo mira y aprende.

Dijo la unicornio mientras envolvía su cuerno en el aura nuevamente.

La pony repitió el hechizo de fuego, pero esta vez fue más devastador.

El suelo se envolvía en flamas grandes, mientras que los zombies recibían un enorme choque de fuego, estos fueron levantados por una fuerza magia, dejándolos a merced de las llamas. Lentamente eran consumidos por las llamas, dejándolos como cenizas.

Trixie cesó el hechizo, dejando caér las cenizas de sus enemigos.

Trixie: ¿Vez que fácil? Solo necesite un poco de…

La unicornio fue interrumpida por un tambaleo de parte del puente.

El puente se movía salvajemente, estaba a punto de caer al rio.

Si este caía al rio, la corriente se lo llevaría sin duda alguna, por lo que era peligroso quedarse allí parado.

Doctor: Tu hechizo debilitó la madera, ¡tenemos que llegar al otro lado, pronto!

Dijo el Doctor mientras señalaba el otro lado del puente, en ese lugar se encontraban las ponis que cruzaron anteriormente.

Big Maquintosh se llevo a Spike y a Pinkamena, Twilight galopó a toda prisa a ponerse a salvo, seguido de ella, el Doctor galopaba igualmente. Por un descuido, este dejó caer su Desatornillador Sonico, el cual accionó su laser por axidente, cortando así un tronco esencial del puente.

Trixie seguía en el puente. Gracias a el descuido del Doctor, Trixie estaba acorralada, no podía cruzar con los demás, ni podía regresar a tierra por donde vinieron, sin duda estaba perdida.

Trixie: ¡Eres un estúpido, por tu culpa moriré!

Le gritaba al Doctor con su tono de voz de antes.

Trixie: ¿Qué esperan? Ayúdenme, vamos, hagan algo estúpidos.

Los demás solo se miraban entre si, quien sabe si era por que no podían salvarla o porque era una engreída que merecía la muerte.

Twilight miraba a Trixie desde el otro lado sin decir una palabra. Trixie hacia lo mismo con Twilight. De repente el mismo tronco se partió a la mitad, dejando el puente todavía más inestable. Todos voltearon a ver a Trixie, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una cara adorable pero con un toque de tristeza, sin duda esa cara significaba que ella no quería morir, que ella si tenía corazón, que ella no era una engreída…

Trixie: Por favor…Ayúdenme…

Dijo la pony mientras le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos, estas le corrían por las mejillas, cayendo al rio como unas pequeñitas gotas de inocencia…

El puente se partió a la mitad, haciendo que el rio se llevara las dos mitades del puente, junto con la unicornio que al final de cuentas… si tenía corazón…

Doctor: Vámonos de aquí.

Dijo el Doctor mientras le daba la espalda a la escena tan trágica.

El grupo siguió su camino, pero Twilight seguía viendo el rio que acabó con la vida de aquella unicornio. Se paro enfrente del acantilado para decir unas palabras en honor a la compañera caída.

Twilight: Adiós, Grande y poderosa…Trixie…

Al terminar de decir esto, se volteo y se reincorporó con el grupo.

Más adelante, el bosque parecía despejado, no había ningún árbol, lo que dejaba ver el enorme cielo azul.

Scootaloo quiso ver el hermoso cielo, pero lo que vio no fue hermoso…

Lo que vio no solo Scootaloo, si no todo el grupo, fue una manada enorme de Zombies Pegasos en el aire. Había un montón de zombies Pegasos, altos, pequeños, de colores, etc.

Era un problema sin duda, ya que si intentaban pasar el sendero, sin duda serian atrapados por esos Pegasos.

Scootaloo camino unos pasos hacia el sendero, pero esta fue detenida por el casco del Doctor.

Doctor: ¡No! Nos matarán si vamos.

Scootaloo volteo a ver al infestado cielo y vio algo que no se espero, la cara de la pequeña se ilumino por un destello de arcoíris multicolor.

Los zombies sintieron una presencia moverse justo arriba de ellos. Una extraña figura de lo que parecía ser un pegaso, se movía a toda velocidad, los zombies no dudaron en seguir al pegaso desconocido, pero estos eran lentos a comparación de aquel pegaso.

El pegaso voló en línea recta, haciendo que los zombies lo siguieran de la misma forma. Repentinamente, el pegaso dio una vuelta justo arriba de la manada, dejando al pegaso justo detrás de los zombies. Lo que hizo después fue un espectáculo maravilloso, pues este pegaso aumentó su velocidad, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, al momento de estar detrás el ultimo zombie de la línea, hizo una explosión en el aire, haciendo que la onda expansiva se tornara de un color arcoíris mientras despedazaba a todos los zombies. Sin duda una acrobacia única…Tal vez demasiada única, tan única que solo una pegaso a logrado.

Scootaloo: Eres tu…

Dijo la Pequeña pegaso mientras brotaban lágrimas de su lindo rostro.

El pegaso desconocido aterrizo en el suelo después de la acrobacia aplicada, se sento en el césped y tomo un respiro. Aquel pegaso levanto su mirada y vio a una pequeña pegaso correr hacia el con los cascos abiertos.

Scootaloo: Eres tú, eres tú. Creí que te había perdido, no me dejes sola de nuevo.

El grupo fue hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña pegaso, y lo que vieron fue que la pequeña abrasaba a aquel pegaso desconocido con mucho carillo y lagrimas.

Doctor: Pequeña, que pasa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pregunto el Doctor al pequeña pegaso.

Scootaloo: La encontré, encontré a…Mi Hermana perdida…

**Qué onda les gusto?**

**Que bueno que si y si no, jodanse XD…**

**Bueno pues me apure un poco mas en este capitulo para matar al personaje que mas odian jejeje.**

**Bueno pues es todo, déjenme sus Reviews si les gustó.**

**Ahhh! Y sobre la idea de mi nuevo fic también ¿Ok?**

**Y como digo siempre…Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lluvia de Pegasos

My little Pony Friendship is Magic.

Virus Zone: Equestria.

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola a todo pony que me sigue con mi historia jejeje.**

**Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a iniciar un nuevo fic sobre guardias reales, pero creo que lo hare cuando acabe este.**

**También quiero iniciar otro fic que tengo en la cabeza. Sera sobre un Brony que llega a Equestria por la magia de una adivina, pero sus peores amigos Heaters también serán trasladados, ahí los heaters masacraran a los ponis, pero el Prota lo evitara.**

**Que les parece?**

**Bueno, iniciemos con el capítulo de una vez.**

**Capítulo 7: Lluvia de Pegasos.**

Scootaloo seguía abrazando a aquel pegaso desconocido con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos. El Doctor se acercó a la pequeña.

Doctor: Como que tu hermana, que dices Scoo…

El Pony no pudo terminar la frase debido a lo que vio.

El Pegaso desconocido levanto su mirada, haciendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro. Su piel era de un hermoso color Cian y su melena junto con cola, era de un multicolor arcoíris, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros con iris violeta.

Doctor: Rain…bow…Dash, e-eres tu…

La Pegaso Rainbow Dash dio una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre.

Era una Pegaso que disfrutaba el que la adularan, sobre todo por el maravilloso truco que fue realizado hace unos momentos.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, ¡Estas bien! Qué alivio, creí que te habíamos perdido.

Dijo Twilight Sparkle mientras suspiraba de alivio al ver a la portadora del elemento de la Lealtad aún con vida.

Rainbow: No crees que me iría sin pelear ¿Verdad?

Scootaloo: ¡Yo sabía que seguías viva, lo sabía!

Dijo la pequeña mientras miraba a su heroína a los ojos.

Doctor: Bueno Rainbow Dash, ya que estamos reunidos, ¿te gustaría regresar al mundo donde no exista nada de esto?

Rainbow: ¿Qué cosa, y quien es usted?

Pregunto la Pegaso sin saber nada del asunto.

Doctor: Mi nombre es el Doctor Whooves y tengo en mi poder una poderosa máquina del tiempo, que posiblemente nos llevará al primer contagio que sucedió, así podremos evitarlo y regresar a nuestras vidas

Antiguas.

Le explico el Pony a la Pegaso cian.

Rainbow: Mmm… Me parece bastante sencillo.

Doctor: Lo es. Lo difícil es mantenerse con vida hasta llegar a ella.

Rainbow: No hay problema, los apoyare de ahora en adelante, ¡cuenten conmigo!

Aceptando la solicitud la Pegaso decidió seguir el camino junto a los demás para salvar a equestria.

El grupo siguió el camino por delante, ahora con Rainbow Dash de acompañante, Scootaloo seguía feliz por la Pegaso que tanto admiraba, estaba contenta de que siguiera viva.

Al ver a esa pareja de Pegasos, vinieron tantos recuerdos a las cabezas de algunos ponis.

Big Maquintosh recordó cuando jugaba con su pequeña hermana Applejack ya hace muchos años, también recordó cuando vio nacer a su otra hermana Apple Bloom, sin duda en ese entonces, el Semental era muy feliz, pero esa felicidad se fue junto con sus hermanas.

Octavia recordó cuando vivía en Canterlot, ella pertenecía a una escuela privada donde tener el talento musical era un requisito. En aquel lugar conoció a una Unicornio bastante rebelde, que al parecer fue expulsada debido a que no tenía talento para la música. Octavia se decidió a hablar con ella y poco a poco se volvieron amigas.

Las dos se habían mudado a una pequeña casa en Ponyville, donde actuaban como compañeras de cuarto. La unicornio fue invitada a una fiesta de la anterior Pinkie Pie, donde allí descubrió su talento especial. Su cutie mark era una nota musical al igual que Octavia, solo que esta tenía otro significado, su talento especial era ser DJ.

Lyra recordó cuando se mudó a Ponyville; ella vivía en Canterlot y anteriormente era conocida como ¨Heartstrings¨.

Ella había rentado una pequeña casa. La dueña era una pony terrestre bastante humilde y servicial, su nombre era Bon Bon.

Lyra era muy responsable con respecto a los pagos de la renta. Pero llego un punto en el que Bon bon cedió. La pony le ofreció ser su compañera sin ningún pago alguno. Obviamente la unicornio acepto la propuesta. Desde ese entonces, se volvieron las mejores amigas.

Pero después Lyra desarrollo un pequeño pasatiempo relacionado a cierta especie que no existía. Eran solo cuentos y leyendas sobre aquella especie.

Bon bon odiaba esa parte de su compañera, pero aun así, la amistas seguía viva para ellas.

Pinkamena recordaba aquel momento en el que tuvo que matar a su amiga Fluttershy.

Recordó aquella sensación en el pecho justo después de haberla asesinado. Fue parecida a lo que sintió cuando hablo sobre Big Maquintosh, un dolor en el pecho.

Ella igualmente recordó cuando realizo su primer asesinato y eso fue con la unicornio Rarity.

Cuando la mato, pudo sentir como una especie de vidrio o algo frágil se rompiera dentro de ella, en ese momento su melena se tornó lacia y abrió paso a su actual faceta. Pinkamena.

La pequeña Scootaloo mientras miraba a Rainbow Dash, recordaba todo lo que hacía junto a sus amigas, las ¨Cutie Marks Crussaders¨.

Ella recordaba las escenas de sus amigas asesinadas. Cuando Sweetie Belle se tropezó y fue atrapada. También cuando Apple Bloom se suicidó al querer estar con su hermana en la otra vida.

Ella podía recordar esas desgarradoras escenas, pero ya no sentía tristeza alguna ya que su corazón fue iluminado al volver a ver a Rainbow Dash.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color ámbar oscuro, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Era malo quedarse en la noche en ese lugar, si habían zombies Pegaso, podían haber más.

Doctor: ¡Tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche si no queremos ser devorados!

Grito el Doctor al grupo para que pudieran escuchar sus explicaciones.

Rainbow: Doctor, mi campamento está aquí cerca, es una pequeña cueva, no se preocupe por la luz, allá hay unas lámparas de aceite.

Doctor: Perfecto. Guíanos hasta allá.

Seguido de esto, Rainbow Dash iba a la cabeza del grupo guiándolos hasta el pequeño campamento.

El sol ya se había ocultado y el grupo seguía buscando aquella cueva, hasta que una luz hizo dejarlos de buscar, era una lámpara de aceite colocada afuera de la cueva por si la Pegaso perdía la localización de esta.

Rápidamente todos entraron a la cueva. El Doctor tomó la lámpara y la coloco dentro de la cueva, así dando luz a todos.

El grupo se divido diferente esta vez. El Doctor se quedó con Derpy, Big Mac con Pinkamena, Spike con Twilight, Octavia y Lyra. Y Scootaloo con Dash.

Todos Platicaban a gusto, el Doctor le platicaba anécdotas graciosas a Derpy, Spike y las demás recordaban su pasado, Pinkamena y Big Maquintosh no se hablaban en lo absoluto.

Rainbow Dash sentía la necesidad de dormir, pero al parecer Scootaloo no la dejaba de mirar.

Rainbow: Niña, ¿porque me miras tanto?

Pregunto la Pegaso algo somnolienta.

Scootaloo: Pues estoy feliz de que sigas viva, has sido como una hermana para mí.

Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa imparable.

Rainbow: Mira niña, me alegra que estés feliz por mí, pero yo no te veo como una hermana.

Scootaloo: ¿Pero porque?

Su cara había cambiado a una triste.

Rainbow: Me siento incomoda con eso, ¿sabes?

Scootaloo: Es que, mis-mis padres ya no están conmigo, no tengo a nadie. Cuando te conocí, te volviste mi modelo a seguir, mi inspiración, por eso te considero como una hermana, para no sentirme sola en este mundo.

Rainbow Dash al oír lo que dijo la pequeña, no pudo evitar el ponerse algo triste, pensaba, ¿cómo una pequeña Pegaso podría estar sola así? Rainbow Dash se resignó aunque fuera incómodo para ella.

Rainbow: Bien. Puedes ser mi hermana, solo sígueme llamando Rainbow Dash ¿ok?

Scootaloo: Esta bien, tu puedes seguirme llamando Scootaloo.

Después de esto, la Pegaso multicolor se acurruco en el suelo intentando dormir. Rainbow Dash volteo a ver a Scootaloo, la vio sentada como si nada. Así que le pregunto si quería dormir un poco.

Rainbow: Oye Scootaloo, si tienes sueño puedes dormir conmigo.

Dijo la Pegaso como una muestra de afecto.

Scootaloo: Esta bien.

La pequeña acepto y se tumbó en el suelo justo al lado de Rainbow Dash.

Las dos habían quedado espalda con espalda. Scootaloo ya se había dormido, pero Dash no.

Dash pensaba en varias cosas para poderse quedar dormida, pero al parecer no pudo lograrlo.

Así que decidió solo cerrar los ojos y dormir como se pudiera.

En ese instante, sintió como la pequeña la había abrazado por detrás.

Rainbow: ¿Scootaloo que estas?...

La Pegaso se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba dormida, Dash no quiso despertarla, así que dejo que la abrazara.

Dash se volteó cuidadosamente para quedar cara a cara con la pequeña, seguido de esto, la Pegaso cian la abrazo igualmente.

Scootaloo: Her…ma…na…

Dijo la pequeña aun dormida y sin conciencia alguna.

Rainbow Dash al oírla, soltó una lágrima, cayendo en el rostro de Scootaloo.

Después de un rato, las dos habían quedado profundamente dormidas, todos veían la posición en que se encontraban las dos Pegasos, era una escena conmovedora.

Ya era de noche, todos los ponis junto con Spike ya se habían quedado dormidos, excepto el Doctor, ya que el cuidaba la entrada de la cueva por si acaso.

Derpy se levantó, eran como las tres de la madrugada. Ella vio al Doctor sentado en la entrada de la cueva con su Desatornillador, la Pegaso se acercó a él para hacerle compañía.

Doctor: Derpy, ¿Qué haces levantada?

Pregunto el Doctor a la adormilada Pegaso rubia.

Derpy: Solo me desperté y lo vi aquí sentado. ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Doctor: Me gustaría un poco de compañía por aquí.

Y así el Doctor y Derpy platicaron toda la noche, tocaron temas del pasado, sobre la actual crisis y también sobre el equipo.

Poco a poco el Doctor y Derpy caían en el sueño profundo, pero el Doctor se resistía debido a que él era el que protegía el campamento.

Derpy, que se encontraba ya dormida, se acurrucó en lomo del Doctor.

El Doctor cargo a Derpy en su lomo y la llevo a un lugar para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

Ya había dejado a Derpy, pero este se sentía algo mareado, tal vez era porque no había dormido por casi tres días.

Doctor: ¿Cuántos días no he dormido? A ver, de camino a Sweet Apple Acres, el primer campamento y ahora.

El Doctor se tumbó en el piso un momento para descansar el cuerpo y a la vez cerró los ojos para descansar su vista, pero cuando menos se lo espero, ya se había dormido.

Sin duda la cueva había quedado desprotegida.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de día, sin duda era más tarde que cuando partieron la última vez.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol ya estaba levantado, fue un descuido del Doctor.

El primero en despertarse fue él mismo. Se dio un vistazo y si, efectivamente, él se había quedado dormido.

Doctor:¡Maldicion!

Grito con enojo.

La cueva hizo que su grito sonara más fuerte debido al Eco, con ese grito, había despertado a todo el grupo.

Dash y Scootaloo se despertaron aun abrazadas. Scootaloo vio como había quedado con Dash, así que se avergonzó.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, somos hermanas ¿no?

Le dijo la Pegaso para quitarle la vergüenza a la pequeña.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa Doctor?

Pregunto la unicornio algo asustada.

Doctor: Me he quedado dormido.

Lyra: No se preocupe, no ha dormido en algún tiempo, es bueno que duerma debes en cuando.

Dijo la unicornio tratando de calmarlo.

El Doctor se había calmado por su gran descuido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algún zombie hubiera entrado a la cueva? Se salvaron de milagro.

El Doctor revisó a todos para ver si no tenían mordidas o algo así, era mejor ser precavido.

Cuando termino de examinar todo, se sentó con el grupo a hablarles del porque era peligroso que él se quedara dormido.

Seguido de esto, Rainbow Dash sacó de un pequeño hueco unas bolsas de frituras y unas cuantas botellas de soda.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, de donde sacaste todo esto?

Rainbow: Cuando inició esto, fui a las tiendas y tome todo lo que se pudo, luego encontré esta cueva y decidí enterrarlas por si acaso. Adelante, coman.

Dijo la Pegaso ofreciéndoles las frituras al grupo.

El grupo comió lo que pudo hasta saciarse. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, el grupo estaba listo para emprender su viaje.

Comenzaron a salir de la cueva lentamente por seguridad, el Doctor iba a la cabeza como siempre.

Siguieron el camino y notaron algo malo, había pisadas de pony por el camino, eso era una mala señal, eran varias, como si hubiera sido una manada completa.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero, varios minutos hasta que el sendero se había acabado, el aterrador Bosque Everfee había terminado.

El Doctor volteo y vio el bosque desde lejos. Saco su Desatornillador Sónico y accionó su scanner con luz azul, quería buscar señales de la Tardis.

Doctor: Bien, la Tardis está cada vez más cerca.

Derpy: Doctor…

Doctor: Que pasa Der…

El Doctor no pudo completar las palabras debido a lo que vio.

Lo que vio fue la ciudad de los cielos ¨Cloudsdale¨ cayéndose en pedazos.

Los techos y pilares se destrozaban, las cascadas de arcoíris estaban secas, ya no habían cascadas y todos los Pegasos zombificados.

Doctor: ¿Que pasa aquí, que ocurre?

Pregunto asustado el pony.

Rainbow: Los Pegasos deben mantener a Cloudsdale estable, por eso mandamos agua con tornados. Ahora todos son zombies, poco a poco Cloudsdale dejara de existir.

Twilight: ¡Que! ¡No puede ser cierto!

Rainbow: Lo es. Primero la espectra se acaba, con eso mantienen los arcoíris de color, luego la cuidad se derrumba quedando en ruinas y al final la nube que la sostiene exprimirá toda el agua dejándola inexistente.

Doctor: Nuestro camino está justo debajo de Cloudsdale, tenemos que pasar. ¿ok?

Todos: ¡Ok!

Con eso, el grupo a todo galope fue en la dirección señalada.

Al momento que se pararon justo debajo de la gran ciudad, empezó a caer una horrible tormenta.

La lluvia impedía la vista del camino, gran cantidad de agua caía sobre los ponis y el dragón.

Doctor: ¡No se separen!

Grito el Doctor a todo el grupo.

Por el grito de dicho pony, los que alguna vez fueron pegasos de Cloudsdale, comenzaron a volar debajo de la ciudad, directo a la enorme lluvia.

Rainbow Dash veía siluetas aproximándose a ellos.

Rainbow: ¡Doctor, tenemos compañía!

Grito la Pegaso señalando a los montones de Pegasos que se aproximaban.

Doctor: ¡Tendremos que luchar!

Dicho esto, comenzó la batalla entre sobrevivir y morir.

El Doctor saco su Desatornillado y comenzó a atacar a cualquier pegaso en aquella lluvia, sabiendo que no era visible absolutamente nada.

Big Mac se quedó con Pinkamena para poder protegerla, pero al parecer esta no lo necesitaba. Pinkamena sentía como los Pegasos se movían alrededor, en un instante, salto y clavo su cuchillo en el pecho de uno. Ella podía encargarse de una gran cantidad, así que Big Mac intento hacer lo mismo, pateaba por todos lados, pero no conseguía dañar a ninguno.

El semental volteo a ver a Pinkamena, esta mientras cortaba las alas de uno, fue atrapada por detrás, un Zombie mordió su melena lacia.

Big Mac: ¡Pinkamena. Córtala, corta tu melena!

Grito hacia la pony en peligro.

Pinkamena: ¡No necesito hacer eso!

Big Mac: ¡Si lo necesitas, estas atrapada!

Pinkamena decidió hacer caso a lo que dijo el Pony. Tomo su cuchillo y corto rápidamente su melena, dejándola muy corta.

Se volteó y clavo el cuchillo en el mentón del Zombie agresor.

Mientras, Twilight lanzaba rayos al aire, con la esperanza de dar a algún Pegaso. Solamente derribaba algunos pocos, después de haberlos derribado, se lanzaba a estos y los quemaba con un hechizo de ácido.

Spike con su tabla con clavos, apoyaba al Doctor.

Si un Zombie atacaba al Doctor por la espalda, Spike lo asesinaba al instante.

Spike y el Doctor destrozaban zombies en masa, eran buenos, mientras que Derpy volaba fuera de la lluvia. Ella era un señuelo para que Rainbow Dash pudiera acabarlos con un Sonic Rainboom (reimplosion sónica) como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Lyra también apoyaba al grupo pateando y golpeando a los zombies a casco limpio.

Scootaloo estaba en medio de la batalla, sin duda era presa fácil, pero la Violonchelista la tomo por el lomo, llevándosela a un lugar seguro.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué haces? Debemos ayudarlos.

Octavia: Pequeña, tanto tu como yo sabemos que nosotras dos no podemos dar pelea ni siquiera a dos de esos zombies.

Dijo la Pony gris mientras corría con la pequeña Pegaso en su lomo en busca de un refugio.

No encontraron ningún lugar seguro en esa enorme lluvia, pero se encontraban fuera de la colosal pelea.

Octavia puso su casco arriba de Scootaloo para que no se mojara con la lluvia, pero era inútil ya que la pequeña estaba demasiado mojada.

Scootaloo: Espero que estén bien…

Octavia: Tranquila pequeña. Son ponis fuertes, incluso Spike. Ellos podrán vencerlos a todos.

Dijo al Pony intentando calmar a la pequeña.

Mientras tanto en la pelea.

La lluvia se hacía más intensa, era más difícil ver en aquel lugar, ya nadie podía ver si quiera las siluetas de los Pegasos zombies .

Twilight: ¡Todos vengan conmigo!

Grito la unicornio al aire.

El grito era casi irreconocible, ya que la lluvia impedía que pudieran oírlo.

Nadie escucho a la unicornio, todos seguían concentrados en su pelea.

Spike seguía luchando con aquellas bestias, pero como un rayo, dos zombies le cayeron encima, haciendo dejar caer su arma su arma.

Spike dio un grito enorme, tan enorme que el semental rojo lo escucho.

Big Mac: Ese fue ¡Spike!

Dijo el Pony mientras seguía pateando zombies.

Galopo rápidamente para apoyar a su amigo escamoso, solamente seguía el sonido de aquellos gritos de agonía.

Para la suerte de Spike, todavía no lo habían mordido, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo para que sucediera.

El Dragón se volteó como pudo y comenzó a golpear con sus garras la cara del zombie que tenía encima de él. Era todo lo que podía hacer, ya que había otro zombie a punto de morderlo justo enfrente de él.

El Dragón estaba perdido, cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte, mientras decía al aire.

Spike: Lo siento Rarity…

Era muy tarde para rendirse, se veía una silueta galopando hacia el pequeño dragón.

Era el gran Big Maquintosh.

Tan rápido como llego, pateo al zombie que estaba encima de Spike, devolviéndole la movilidad al dragón de nuevo.

Spike: Gracias hermano.

Big Mac: No te preocupes, ¡ahora acaba con ellos!

Y los dos comenzaron a golpear a aquellos dos zombies. Big Mac pateaba, mientras que Spike golpeaba con sus puños, parecían salidos de una película de Mortal Kombat.

Los dos hacían retroceder a los zombies, hasta que Big Mac decidió acabar con ellos de una vez.

Estaba preparando su poderosa ¨Patada Doble¨.

Se puso de espaldas, puso sus cascos delanteros en el piso y como un relámpago, pateo con sus dos patas traseras, así destrozándole la cabeza a uno de los dos zombies.

Big Mac se había confiado, no se dio cuenta de que quedaba otro.

Spike: ¡Big Mac, Cuidado!

Grito el dragón.

Big Maquintosh se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo debido a que un zombie se lanzó hacia él, derribando al gran pony.

Pero eso no era todo. La tabla que Spike había soltado, estaba justo debajo de Big Mac.

El pony se desplomo al piso, justo arriba de la tabla.

El semental rojo soltó un terrible grito, un grito tan fuerte que hasta la violonchelista y la pequeña pegas escucharon. Todos habían oído el grito desgarrador.

Big Maquintosh se había clavado uno de esos clavos en el ojo izquierdo.

Spike: ¡Big Mac!

Spike se lanzó sobre el zombie, golpeándolo incansablemente, este jalo sus alas con toda la fuerza que pudo, mientras que el zombie solo quería quitarse esa pequeña peste de encima.

Big Mac se levantó con el casco en el ojo, este estaba sangrando de manera horrorosa, pero aun podía luchar.

Big Mac: ¡Spike, suéltalo, yo lo acabare!

Grito el Semental viendo al zombie con un solo ojo.

Spike soltó al zombie. Justo cuando el pequeño toco el piso, la patada de Big Mac destrozó la cabeza de aquel zombie, dando así terminada su pelea.

Derpy y Rainbow Dash seguían luchando a su manera.

La Pegaso rubia guiaba los zombies Pegaso a Rainbow Dash, para que estos fuesen destruidos por un Sonic Rainboom.

Había ejecutado alrededor de veinte Sonic Rainboom, sus alas estaban cansadas, perdía velocidad poco a poco. Derpy preocupada, se acercó a la Pegaso multicolor y le pregunto:

Derpy: Rainbow Dash, ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto la Pegaso rubia.

Rainbow: No te preocupes Derpy, seguiremos así aunque me desmalle.

Dijo la Pegaso cian mientras tomaba altura de nuevo.

Estaba preparada para otro Sonic Rainboom, Derpy llevaba una gran cantidad de zombies detrás de ella.

La Pegaso ejecuto su truco, justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar con ellos, sus alas dieron su ultimo aleteo, dejando a la Pegaso multicolor inútil.

La Pegaso se desplomo al piso desde una gran altura, ella gritaba sin parar y debido a sus gritos, atrajo la atención de los zombies que traía Derpy.

Los zombies saboreaban el sabor de Rainbow Dash, ellos sabían que iba a destrozarse debido a la altura.

Twilight: ¿Rainbow Dash!

Grito la pony al ver a su amiga desplomarse desde esa altura.

La unicornio galopó hasta estar debajo de la Pegaso que caía.

Twilight puso una especie de Lona elástica mágica para atrapar a Rainbow y funciono…

Había atrapado a su amiga, pero los zombies aun venían por ella.

Twilight puso un escudo mágico alrededor de ellas, dejando a los zombies fuera. Después ejecuto un hechizo de petrificación, petrificando a todos los zombies que venían por Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: ¡Doctor, son todos suyos!

El Doctor escucho aquel grito, se dirigió junto a las dos ponis y al grupo de zombies petrificados.

Saco su Desatornillador Sónico y comenzó a cortar a la mitad a todos los zombies con su láser.

Dejando aquella pelea, concluida…

Pinkamena seguía luchando bajo la lluvia, una gran cantidad de zombies la rodeaban, parecía que era su final, pero no.

Pinkamena saltaba sobre los zombies, clavando su cuchillo en sus cráneos, también pasaba por debajo de ellos, abriendo los estómagos de las criaturas, todos los órganos internos salían de los cuerpos no vivos.

Derpy vio desde el aire la situación de Pinkamena, así que quiso ser útil y ayudarla.

Derpy: ¡Oigan señores zombies, por aquí!

Grito la Pegaso rubia a la manada de zombies.

Los zombies prendieron vuelo hacia la Pegaso para poder devorarla, pero la Pegaso no era ninguna tonta.

Derpy llevo a la manda junto a Twiligth, ahí la Pegaso en el aire, le grito a la unicornio en la tierra:

Derpy: ¡Twilight, el ácido!

La unicornio supo rápidamente lo que quería la Pegaso.

Derpy voló cerca del suelo para que su plan sirviera. Los zombies pasaron justo enfrente de Twilight.

Derpy: ¡Ahora!

Al oír eso, Twilight emanó Ácido de su cuerno, quemando a toda la manada de zombies, y ahí la pelea había terminado para Derpy.

No había rastro de ningún Pegaso zombie ahora, todo estaba tranquilo, solo escuchaban la gran lluvia que emanaba la ciudad de Cloudsdale.

Rainbow: Se acabó, Cloudsdale desaparecerá.

Y la nube que hacia llover, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. La ciudad que alguna vez fue Cloudsdale, se convirtió en aire puro…

La lluvia había cesado, los rayos de sol por fin eran visibles. Lo único que quedaba, era el agua en el piso, junto a unos enormes charcos de sangre.

Parecía como si hubiera sido una lluvia sangrienta…

**Qué onda les gusto?**

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 7. La verdad me emocione mucho en la pelea en la lluvia, fue tanta mi emoción, que la pelea es de cuatro hojas en World. XD**

**Ok, déjenme sus Reviews sobre el capítulo y como siempre digo…Nos leemos luego…**

**Aaah! Y también díganme que opinan sobre mi idea de otro Fic ¿Ok?**

**Se me cuida, y nos leemos luego…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	8. Chapter 8: Trastornos Pinkamena

**My little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

By: Niizuma Brony.

**Bueno bueno, aquí estoy otra vez.**

**Les quiero comunicar que mi fic del Brony que había comentado antes, ya está disponible su primer capítulo, pueden verlo en mi perfil.**

**También estoy algo contento ya que esta historia fue aceptada en una comunidad Brony aquí en Fanfiction. **

**E querido escribir el Fanfic que les comentaba en el capítulo 6, pero casualmente no se me ocurre nada…La verdad eso me pone triste TnT…Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo y les presento el capítulo de una vez, que los disfruten…**

**Capítulo 8: Trastornos Pinkamena**

El grupo había enfrentado a todo residente de Cloudsdale, la ciudad que ya no existía. Decidieron seguir su camino aun así con heridas graves que habían sufrido, el cabello de Pinkamena, las alas de Rainbow Dash, el ojo de Big Maquintosh, nada podía detener a este gran grupo.

Doctor: Debemos detenernos un momento, Big Mac, debemos curar tu ojo.

Big Mac: Doctor, estoy bien –Dijo el Semental algo despreocupado.

Pinkamena: ¿Esta bien? Tonto, incluso estas sangrando ahora. –Dijo la pony algo disgustada.

Big Mac: Aaah…eso… -El ojo del pony seguía sangrando, la hemorragia no se detenía.

El grupo se retiró del lugar donde ocurrió aquella batalla épica, buscaron algún rio para tratar la herida de Big Maquintosh.

Pasaron los minutos, habían encontrado un pequeño manantial. Tomaron un poco de agua y trataron de detener la hemorragia de Big Mac, mientras que los demás se divertían en aquel manantial. Sabemos que es un Apocalipsis zombie, pero nunca falta un poco de diversión.

El Doctor junto con Pinkamena trataba la herida de Big Mac, no iba a sanar rápido, pero podían hacer algo al respecto.

Pinkamena: Doctor, yo me encargo, puede irse. –Dijo la pony algo seria.

Doctor: Esta bien. Estarás bien amigo. –Dijo el pony mientras ponía su casco en el lomo del semental rojo.

Después de esto, Big Mac y Pinkamena habían quedado solos, el ambiente era algo incómodo, no había tema de conversación, ni siquiera había contacto visual.

Big Mac: ¿Qué tal va mi herida? –Pregunto el Pony con la chica con los cascos en su ojo.

Pinkamena: Estará bien, siempre y cuando no te la toques. Y…Dime… -Dijo en un tono bajo.

Big Mac: ¿Hum?

Pinkamena:¿ Q-que o-opinas de mi-mi melena ahora? –Dijo la Pony muy pero muy sonrojada.

Big Mac: Aaah eso. Bien, creo que sigue viéndose lindo.

Pinkamena: Pe-pero habías dicho que mi melena lacia era linda. –Algo confundida pero aun sonrojada dijo la Pony rosa.

Big Mac: No lo sé, creo que…Eres linda solo por el hecho de ser Pinkie…

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, igualmente sonrojados, sus respiraciones se agitaban al igual que su corazón, se acercaban lentamente uno al otro. Justo cuando quedaron unos centímetros juntos, los dos cerraron los ojos, en eso Pinkamena le susurro lentamente.

Pinkamena: Big Mac…

Big Maquintosh: Dime…

Pinkamena: Eres…un…gran… ¡IDIOTA! –Grito la pony mientras abría el parpado lastimado de aquel pony, ya abierto, pico la herida con su casco rosa sin piedad, Big Maquintosh solo gritaba muy feo D: Tan feo que todos en el manantial lo escucharon.

Big Mac: ¡HAAAAY! –Grito con dolencia.

Big Mac: ¡Porque hiciste eso Pinkamena! El semental solo vio con un solo ojo que la pony rosa se marchaba…

**En el manantial.**

Después de lo sucedido, Big Mac quiso ir junto a los demás en el manantial.

Twilight: Por fin un baño, puedo quitarme toda esta sangre ahora –Dijo la unicornio mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con los cascos para quitar las manchas de sangre.

Lyra: sip, ya nos hacía falta un baño, ¿verdad Tavi?

Octavia: Ya te dije que no me digas así…

Como en el primer campamento, las chicas y los varones estaban separados. Big Mac se metió al manantial junto a Spike y el Doctor Whooves, al igual que las ponis, ellos se quitaban las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo.

Lyra, Octavia, Twilight, Derpy, Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash disfrutaban su baño mientras Pinkamena solo las miraba tranquilamente fuera del agua.

Twilight: Vamos Pinkamena, entra. Debes lavarte toda esa sangre.

Pinkamena: Olvídenlo, me encanta este olor a sangre.

Octavia: Vamos linda.

Rainbow Dash se salía del manantial a escondidas, se puso detrás de Pinkamena y con todas sus fuerzas, arrojo a Pinkamena al manantial.

Pinkamena: Que demonios te pasa! –Le gritaba la pony a aquella pegaso cian.

Rainbow Dash: Sujétenla chicas.

Todas las Ponis habían sujetado a la pony rosa, Rainbow Dash entro al agua y comenzó a tallarle las manchas de sangre. Pinkamena estaba perdiendo las manchas de sangre que tenía, sin duda volvía su color rosa alegre.

Pinkamena había salido del manantial algo frustrada y enfadada, aun con su corta melena y cola mojadas.

Twilight: Pinkamena, estas mojada todavía. –Dijo la unicornio mientras nadaba.

Pinkamena: ¡Callate! –Grito furiosa.

Seguido, agitó su cabeza para poder secar su melena, al igual que sacudió su gran trasero rosa para secar su cola.

Octavia: Chica, ¿sabes qué pasa si no la secas como es debido?

Pinkamena: Yo sé lo que hago…

Había terminado de secarse. Su melena y cola eran normales, bueno, como pinkamena la solía llevar. El viento soplo fuerte y como Pinkamena no seco su melena como era debido, esta se esponjó al instante.

Todas: ¡Pinkie Pie! –Gritaron sorprendidas todas al ver su melena esponjosa como los viejos tiempos.

Pinkamena toco su melena, sintió como se había esponjado. Al instante, un dolor horrible de cabeza la ataco. Se tiró al piso de dolor, con sus cascos en la cabeza y en posición fetal, comenzó a gritar y hablar.

Pinkamena: No, no. ¡Aléjate! T-tú ya es-estas ¡Muerta! –Se decía a sí misma en el suelo.

?: ¿De verdad? Nononono, yo quiero salir, salir, salir. –Una voz en su cabeza le decía.

Pinkamena: Aléjate…¡Aléjate Pinkie!

Todas: ¡¿Pinkie ?! –Todas gritaron sorprendidas.

Habían captado, Pinkie quería salir de la mente de Pinkamena.

?: Hola hola, también estoy aquí y también quiero salir –Una segunda voz sonaba también en la cabeza de la pony.

Pinkamena: Su-su-¿Surprise? No, no saldrán, este cuerpo me pertenece ahora, ustedes están muertas ¡jajajajajaja! –Grito con una risa malévola y espeluznante.

**En la mente de Pinkamena…**

Pinkamena se encontraba en un espacio vacío y oscuro, de repente apareció una pony de melena esponjosa al frente de ella.

Pinkamena: Aléjate, nunca saldrás…

Pinkie: Este cuerpo me pertenece, es malo tomar lo que no es tulló.

Al igual que Pinkie, otra pony blanca y de melena amarilla y esponjosa apareció detrás de Pinkamena. Las dos se acercaban a Pinkamena lentamente para poder hablarle.

Surprise: Hace mucho que no salimos, no te guardes la diversión para ti sola.

Pinkamena: ¿Hablas de la diversión de poder descuartizar a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos?

Pinkie: No, creo que a lo que se refiere es a ¡Fiestas y Pastel!

Pinkamena: Surprise, no puedo matarte ya que solo eras la representación de un sentimiento y Pinkie, no puedo asesinarte a ti tampoco porque este cuerpo es tulló, si te mato yo también moriré.

Pinkie: ¡Bueno, no nos mates y seamos amigas!

Surprise: ¡Pinkie eres genial, Yay!

Pinkamena: Si como no, ahora déjenme seguir viviendo.

Pinkie: Bueno, pero la próxima vez que hablemos, me tocara jugar a mí.

De repente un destello de luz apareció instantáneamente. La luz se hacía cada vez más clara, hasta que se hacía visible el antiguo escenario de las ponis junto al manantial.

**Devuelta a la realidad.**

Pinkamena se encontraba en el suelo, parecía que tenía un ataque de epilepsia, todas las chicas la veían, no sabían que hacer ni que ocurría, a todas les comenzaba a dar un poco de miedo, Pinkamena logro soltar unas palabras mientras se revolcaba.

Pinkamena: M-mí, mi me-melena, a-agua… -Con trabajo podía hablar la pony rosa.

Twilight la levanto con magia y la lanzo dentro del manantial, creían que se pondría bien si su melena y cola regresaban a ser lacias, eso era raro, la melena solo se le esponjo y al parecer Pinkie se liberó del abismo donde Pinkamena la tenía, pero, ¿Surprise? Quien era ella o el, se preguntaban la ponis.

Pinkamena salió del agua toda mojada. Su melena era lacia junto con su cola, al parecer volvió a ser Pinkamena Maniac Pie como le decidieron apodar.

Octavia: ¿Estas bien linda? –Pregunto la violonchelista con temor.

Pinkamena: Estoy bien, muévete voy a pasar. –Dijo mientras empujaba a Octavia.

Twilight: Surprise… -Pensó en aquel nombre la unicornio mientras veía a Pinkamena alejarse.

**Con los Ponis macho.**

Los ponis y Spike conversaban mientras disfrutaban de aquel manantial como las chicas poni. Spike se quitaba la sangre de encima, Big Mac lavaba su herida y el Doctor solo remojaba sus cascos.

Spike: Big, me disculpo por lo de tu ojo, fue mi culpa. –Se disculpó Spike con mucho arrepentimiento.

Big Mac: Hermano, tranquilo. No fue tu culpa, la tabla ya estaba allí y solo caí sobre ella.

Spike: Solté la tabla justo en ese lugar, no sabía que podía pasar esto.

Big Mac: Ya te dije, no fue tu culpa, todo pasa por alguna razón, ¿cierto Doctor? –Pregunto el semental al pony que se encontraba justo a su izquierda.

Doctor: Así es Big, pero entiendo a Spike, en su lugar yo me sentiría bastante apenado, con una disculpa no bastaría para mí.

Big Mac: Ah Doctor, no tendría que disculpares, y lo seguiría diciendo, ustedes no me deben nada, además esto es solo un contratiempo, puedo seguir luchando. –entablo el semental.

Spike: Big, me gustaría ser como tú, eres fuerte tanto de corazón como de musculo jajaja –Dijo el pequeño dragón con tono humorístico.

Big Mac: Bueno,¿ Doctor cuanta distancia falta para llegar a la Tardis? –Pregunto el pony rojo al café.

Doctor: No estoy seguro, pero el scanner dirá cuando estemos muy cerca.

Todos gozaban de aquellas aguas tan placenteras, pero lo que no sabían, es que el enemigo se encontraba más cerca de lo que creían.

Cuando naden, tengan cuidado.

Doctor: ¿Hu? Algo me toco el casco… ¡Spike sal de allí! –Grito el Doctor de inmediato.

Big tomo a Spike rápidamente con su hocico.

Spike: ¿Que ocurre Doctor?

Doctor: Están aquí…

De repente se escuchó un grito de chica, un al parecer era de potrilla, era Scootaloo in duda, su grito llego a los oídos de los tres varones. Al oírla los tres corrieron hacia las ponis.

**Con las chicas.**

Scootaloo grito de la nada. Todas la miraban preocupadas.

Derpy: ¡¿Que pasa pequeña?! –Pregunto la Pegaso rubia.

Scootaloo: Algo me toco los cascos, hay algo debajo del agua.

Rainbow Dash: No puede ser, aquí también… ¡Sáquenla de allí rápido!

AL momento que Rainbow Dash grito, emergieron cinco zombies del agua, así tomando a Scootaloo por los cascos, listos para sumergirla en el agua y poder sofocarla debajo del agua sin aire o morderla y convertirla, lo primero que pasara.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que esperan? ¡Ayúdenla, ayúdenla! –Gritaba desesperada Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento un pony salta justo al lado de Rainbow, era el Doctor Whoovers. Tomó su Desatornillador Sónico como siempre y corto las cabezas de aquellos ponis zombies, dejando a Scootaloo a salvo.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Scootaloo, nada hacia mí! –Gritaba la Pegaso con los cascos abiertos, esperando a Su pequeña hermana adoptiva.

Scootaloo había llegado a la orilla, después de esto, las dos pegasos se dieron un tierno abrazo, las dos soltaban algunas lágrimas, sobre todo Scootaloo ya que ella había recibido todo el susto.

Scootaloo: ¡Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash! –Gritaba la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su supuesta hermana mayor.

Rainbow Dash: Aquí estoy Scootaloo, no llores.

Scootaloo: ¡Tuve miedo, por favor no me dejes sola! –Seguía llorando la pequeña pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: No lo are jamás, promesa de pegaso. –Dijo mientras extendía su casco.

Con esto, las dos se dieron un Brohoof entablando su promesa de pegaso a pegaso.

Todas: ¡Awww! –Les parecía tierno aquella escena.

Doctor: Lamento arruinar el momento pero, ¡Ayúdenos! –Grito el pony mientras cortaba lo que parecía ser una horda completa de zombies que salían del agua.

Y comenzó otra batalla épica, zombies que emergían del agua, contra el grupo de sobrevivientes.

Pero luego las cosas se pusieron un poco amargas…

Big Mac: ¡Son demasiados, no podemos contra ellos!

Doctor: ¡Hay que huir de aquí!

Todos se alejaban del manantial, excepto Pinkamena, ella se encontraba sentada apaciblemente en un conjunto de enormes rocas. De pronto ella vio al grupo salir corriendo, pero no le interesaba, ella seguía pensando.

Twilight: ¡Pinkamena, mueve esas rocas y cierra el paso de los zombies! –Gritaba la unicornio desde lejos a la maniaca asesina.

Pinkamena: Ellas quieren salir…

Twilight: ¡Déjate de tonterías y hazlo! –Seguía gritando la unicornio.

De repente, Pinkamena sintió dentro de ella que algo se rompía, algo como un cristal, era como si algo se corrompiera dentro de ella, era algo inexplicable pero, a partir de eso, Pinkamena se comportaba extraño…

Pinkamena: ¡Ok ok, moveré estas asombrosas rocas! –Cumplió con su palabra moviendo las rocas y cerrando el paso de los zombies con ellas, el grupo volvía a estar a salvo.

Pinkamena: ¡Yahoo! ¿Ahora a donde vamos esta vez? –preguntaba la pony rosa mientras saltaba felizmente.

Doctor: Sigamos caminando.

En todo el camino, Pinkamena se comportaba extraño, no era la habitual Pinkamena que le deseaba la muerte a todo mundo, la que le apestaba el aliento a sangre al igual que la melena. La pony rosa seguía al grupo mientras saltaba sin parar. Muy extraño…

Big Mac: ¿Qué te pasa Pinkamena? –Pregunto algo preocupado el semental.

Pinkamena: ¿Pinkamena? No sé de qué hablas, pero suena súper genial, ¿Qué es eso?

Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, pero Twilight tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba. Tal vez pasaba lo mismo que ocurrió en aquel manantial, pensaba ella, así que lo intento tratando de hab lar con la nueva Pinkamena, o como era ahora, la vieja Pinkie…

Twilight: ¿Pinkie, eres tú? –Pregunto la unicornio a la cara de la pony rosa.

Pinkie: ¡Yay! ¡Adivinaste mi nombre Twilight, ahora te daré un regalo!...Oh lastima, no tengo un regalo, no estamos en Ponyville…

Doctor: Creo que Pinkie se volvió a apoderar de su propio cuerpo.

Twilight: Pinkamena tuvo un ataque en el manantial, al parecer hablaba con Pinkie y una tal Surprise, Pinkie y Surprise quieren salir.

Pinkie: Ah, ¿hablan de nuestra charla con Pinkamena? Le dije que la próxima vez yo jugaría, no podía dejarle toda la diversión a ella.

Doctor: Creo que tener a Pinkie o Pinkamena en esta condición es malo si nos topamos con algún zombie, ella podría estar expuesta. Creo que acamparemos más temprano esta vez, saldremos en la mañana.

Y con esto, el grupo se decidió a buscar un buen lugar. Estuvieron buscando por varias horas y Pinkie lo hacía más imposible.

Habían encontrado un montón de árboles, era un lugar medio ya que estaba a la intemperie, podían ser atacados de repente, por eso el Doctor se volvió a ofrecer de guardia, pero el escogió a alguien más para ayudarlo ya que se había quedado dormido la última vez. Big Maquintosh se había ofrecido, aun con un solo ojo, todavía podía estar alerta.

La noche había caído. El Doctor y Big Maquintosh se encontraban sentados mientras estaba alerta. Todos los ponis dormían apaciblemente en el suelo, Pinkie se había despertado, vio a el Doctor y a Big Mac, así que se sentó junto a ellos.

Big Mac: ¿Pinkie, no estabas dormida?

Pinkie: La pinkie del pasado dormía, ahora la pinkie del presente esta despierta.

Doctor: ¿Uh? –Sin saber que pasaba con Pinkie.

Big Mac: Doctor, ¿qué tal si duerme un rato? Pinkie me puede acompañar mientras usted duerme.

Doctor: No lo creo Big, creo que me quedare aquí.

Big Mac: Con confianza, duerma.

Doctor: Esta bien, solo porque no he dormido por tres o cuatro días jaja –Dijo bromeando el Doctor.

Después de eso, el Doctor se fue a dormir a algún lugar.

Todas se acurrucaban con cada quien, Spike se acurrucaba en la melena de Twilight, Octavia y Lyra estaba abrazadas al igual que Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, Derpy era la única que estaba sola, por lo que decidió acostarse junto a ella, Derpy se volteó de la nada y abrazo al Doctor, este no hizo nada para impedirlo, decidió dormir junto a ella.

Mientras, Big Maquintosh y Pinkie hablaban para pasar el rato.

Big Mac: ¿Está bien que te quedes despierta?

Pinkie: La verdad es que tengo mucho sueño.

Big Mac: ¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –Big se había exaltado.

Pinkie: Te quedarás con mi amiga, ¡Bien, puedes salir! –Grito Pinkie al aire.

Seguido de esto, Pinkie callo inconsciente. Big Mac movía la cabeza de la pony rosa para que volviera en sí, pero no parecía hacer efecto. Big Mac intento hablándole por su nombre, pero tampoco funcionaba.

Big Mac: ¡Pinkie, Pinkie!…o podría ser… -Sé quedo pensando el semental.

Big Mac: Eres…¿Pinkamena?

Pinkie había abierto los ojos, había reaccionado por fin, pero ya no era Pinkie, si no Pinkamena, la asesina sicopata.

Pinkamena: ¿Big? ¿Qué paso, que hago aqui?

Big Mac: Pinkie tomo el cuerpo, dejándote fuera de él, creo que eso paso, si no pues no se.

Pinkamena: ¡Esa maldita!… la mataría si no fuera parte del cuerpo. –Frunciendo el ceño dijo Pinkamena.

Big Mac: Déjala ya, lo importante es que ya estás aquí…

Pinkamena: ¿Porque es lo importante que este yo aquí?

Big Mac: Porque sin ti, yo me siento solo.

Los dos se habían sonrojado, se miraban a los ojos mutuamente, con la respiración en la boca. Era un momento incomodo que parecía eterno, pero los dos se sentían a gusto, incluso la misma Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Creí que preferías a la Pinkie feliz.

Big Mac: Te prefiero a ti –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la yegua, dándole un gran apasionante beso de hocico a hocico. Pinkamena solo quedo sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez, mientras que Big Mac la besaba.

Se había separado por fin, Pinkamena algo molesta dijo:

Pinkamena: No-no hagas eso, me mataras, no es juego.

Big Mac: ¿Te matare?

Pinkamena se quedó en silencio con la cabeza baja, con una cara triste.

Pinkamena: Aaaah (Suspiró) Pinkie es el cuerpo y el alma, Surprise es el sentimiento de felicidad ellas dos forman a la Pinkie Pie que todos conocen, al contrario yo solo soy un impulso asesino que fue creado después de que Pinkie tuviera un sueño en el que mataba a Rainbow Dash. Obtuve voluntad propia, todo el tiempo quise salir, pero Pinkie era demasiado fuerte, se abrió una grita cuando ella tuvo que asesinar amigos para sobrevivir, yo aproveche esa grieta y Salí, aquí estoy ahora, sentada a tu lado y tu besándome…

Big Mac: Lo entiendo…Pero porque no quiere que te bese. –Pregunto lentamente el semental.

Pinkamena: ¿Cuando dije que no quería?

Hubo silencio por un momento…

Big Mac: E-entonces, ¿te-te gusto? –muy sonrojado y titubeando.

Pinkamena: Le-le gustas a Pinkie, yo vivo dentro de ella y fui afectada por ese sentimiento, a las tres nos gustas. Y retomando el tema, no me puedes besar porque eso me cambiaria.

Big Mac: ¿De-de que hablas?

Pinkamena: Digo que si me enamoro más de ti, me volveré blanda y amorosa, le dirás adiós a la Pinkamena fría y le dirás hola a otra personalidad, dándome fin a mí.

Big Mac: ¿Hay un método para arreglarlo?

Pinkamena: Creo que si vuelvo a lo que hago, me repondré.

Big Mac: Esta bien, repondré tu personalidad.

Pinkamena: No tienes que hacer eso –Se había sonrojado la pony

Big Mac: Lo are, lo are porque te amo…

Y por segunda vez, Big Maquintosh le había robado un beso a Pinkamena, esta se había llevado un gran susto pero…se sentía a gusto. Pinkamena correspondió el apasionante beso, explorando la boca de aquel pony que amaba con la lengua, sentían como aumentaba la temperatura corporal en ellos dos.

Habían terminado su beso, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos dos.

Big Mac: Lo siento…

Pinkamena tomo su cuchillo sin que Big se diera cuenta, lo puso detrás de su espalda mientras veía los ojos del semental, algo tenían que hacían que Pinkamena se perdiera en ellos, en aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba tanto.

Se colocó justo en frente del semental, sosteniendo su cuchillo al exterior. Big Mac veía el cuchillo, algo no andaba bien.

Big Mac: Pinkamena… ¿Qué pasa?

Pinkamena: Perdóname Big Mac… -Dicho esto, movió su chuchillo en dirección a el rostro del pony, dejando su visión oscura…

**Continuara…**

**Hola gente bonita que sigue mi fic.**

**Lamento haberme tardado mucho en subirlo.**

**Algunos me odiaran porque no hubo acción aquí, pero quise enfatizar más en Pinkamena ya que me había olvidado totalmente de ella, quise arreglarlo con esto. Algunos me odiaran pero es lo que decidi.**

**Repito, el otro Fic esta disponibel ya, asi que si les interesa, véanlo.**

**Ultimo anuncio: Quiero comenzar otro fic que narre la historia de la primera poción de amor de My Little pony, la que hablaba el libro de Twilight.**

**Déjenme sus Reviews sobre el capitulo y sobre mi idea y como siempre digo…**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sonatas de Batalla

My litle Pony Friendship is Magic.

Virus Zone: Equestria.

**Bueno bueno gente bonita, aunque no quieran, ya nos estamos acercando al gran final de este Fic que a algunos les encanto (Que se vallan al carajo los que no) Bueno pues sin más que decir, empecemos con el Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9: Sonatas de Batalla.**

Big Mac: Pi-Pinkamena, ¿qu-que haces?

El semental volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una herida en su casco y a cierta pony rosa lamiendo esa herida.

Pinkamena: Lamento haberte echo está herida, pero deduzco que si pruebo la sangre de nuevo, mi instinto asesino regresará.

La pony lamia con su pequeña y pegajosa lengua, la herida que brotaba sangre con su sabor peculiar a hierro. Big Mac solo podía ver a la pony que amaba, lamer su herida, esto le provocaba cierta excitación y rubor.

Pinkamena: Bien, termine…Por favor no te ruborices –Dijo la pony mientras se secaba la sangre de su boca.

La pony se despido de Big Maquintosh y regreso a dormir, dejando al semental sentado y ruborizado.

Big Mac: Qué…fue…eso… -Se dijo para sí mismo.

**A la mañana.**

El equipo se preparaba para seguir su camino, ya que las lecturas del Desatornillador Sónico afirmaban que la Tardis estaba más cerca. El Doctor y Big Mac despertaban a cada uno de los demás.

Doctor: Ahora, hay que seguir. –Le dijo a todo el grupo.

Derpy: ¿Que tan cerca estamos ahora Doctor? ** -**Pregunto la pegaso rubia.

Doctor: No lo sé, pero puedo deducir que estamos a menos de un día, por lo que es probable que debamos apresurar el paso. Este es nuestro último día, debemos llegar a la Tardis antes de que caiga la noche, no se quede nadie atrás, prono acabará esta pesadilla…

Derpy: Sabe que lo seguiré a donde valla. –La pegaso se ruborizaba poco a poco.

Spike: Yo también lo seguiré Doctor.

Big Mac: Solo quiero volver a ver a mis hermanas de Nuevo.

Octavia: Yo quiero regresar a mi vida, con mi mejor amiga –Dijo la chelista mientras soltaba unas pocas lágrimas.

Rainbow Dash: Regresemos a nuestra antigua vida.

Scootaloo: Yo te seguiré hermana.

Pinkamena: Hagamos esto rápido…

Lyra: Bon bon, ¡Bon bon, te volveré a ver!

Twilight: Estamos listos Doctor…

Doctor: Ok, entonces…¡Hay que correr!

Y así el grupo abandonó el campamento a todo galope, excepto Spike que el montaba a Twilight, nadie se quedaba atrás, puesto que Big Mac se aseguraba de que no fuera así.

Siguieron corriendo por una planicie demasiado extensa, el Doctor que iba a la cabeza, fue el primero en pasar por la hierba alta, seguido de las ponis y al final Big Mac.

Siguieron corriendo, no tenían tiempo de retomar el aire, tenían que mantener el paso si querían llegar antes del anochecer.

El Doctor corría feroz mente hasta que algo lo hizo retroceder lentamente.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre Doctor?

Al frente se encontraba una gran muralla de zombies, no eran zombies apilados, sino un gran número de Zombies lo cual lo hacían impenetrable.

Rainbow Dash: Los distraeré mientras ustedes pasa. –Dijo la pony imponiendo respeto.

Twilight: No lo hagas, tienes un ala rota, no podrás volar, y si vuelas serás atrapada por cualquier pegaso que se encuentre allí.

Todos discutían por hacer algo, pero nadie sacaba nada de provecho, alguien podía hacer algo, alguien tenía que hacer algo, alguien que dejara detrás sus preocupaciones y diera paso al futuro próspero.

Octavia: Yo los distraeré…

Todas las miradas estaban sobre la pony gris, era una locura, ella in siquiera sabía luchar.

Twilight: ¿¡Estás loca!? Te matarán sin duda.

Octavia: Hare lo que tenga que hacer.

Y con esto, Octavia se lanzó hacia la horda feroz de zombies, habían de todo tipo, pegasos, terrestres, hasta unicornios. ¿Cómo Octavia podrá con ellos? Se preguntaba cada uno de los ponis presentes.

Octavia estaba a unos centímetros de la horda, tomo una pequeña roca con sus cascos y la lanzó pegándole a un solo zombe. El zombie volteo la vista por el impacto de la roca, haciendo que su vista se cruzara con la pony gris. El zombie lanzo un gruñido al aire, en esto todos los zombies hicieron lo mismo, galoparon directo hacia la pony.

Octavia: Sigue el ritmo… -Se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

Con sus ojos cerrados y la vista oscura, comenzó a imaginarse a sí misma tocando su tan apreciado chelo. Ese chelo que desde niña ha amado tanto.

Comenzó su sinfonía mental, los zombies se lanzaron a mordiscos, Octavia los esquivaba sin presión alguna, los zombies no podían tocarla ni lo mas mínimo, Octavia mantenía el ritmo de su sinfonía en su mente.

Octavia: Sigue la música, siente la música, puedo…puedo sentirla ¡Siento como acaricia mi cuerpo!

La pony seguía esquivando los ataques con su sinfonía mental, mientras que el grupo maravillado veía el gran espectáculo, hasta que el Doctor interrumpió.

Doctor: Recuerden, no tenemos todo el día. Los zombies están distraídos, podemos cruzar.

Se escabulleron por el camino mientras los zombies te tomaban importancia a Octavia.

Todos pasaban lentamente evitando cualquier tipo de tropiezo que los pusiera en una situación apretada. Fue entonces cuando Scootaloo tropezó…

Los zombies voltearon rápidamente, vieron a la preza fácil, Scootaloo tirada en el suelo.

Un pegaso se lanzó hacia la pequeña, Scootaloo estaba a punto de morir, pero un casco le salvó la vida, el casco de la chelista Octavia. Octavia jamás había luchado, pero aparecer los papeles cambió.

Octavia: ¡Sigan! Yo los alcanzo, los distraeré un poco más.

Scootaloo se levantó y corrió junto a su hermana adoptiva, el grupo se alejó un poco más. Octavia había quedado en un gran aprieto, ella no podía contra toda una hora, pero haría lo que fuera para salvar a sus amigos. De repente una canción le llego a la cabeza, era una que solía reproducir su amiga Vinyl Scratch en sus enormes Wubs, una canción que estimulaba a la pony gris. Con esta canción en la mente, se lanzó a la batalla.

Los terrestres con sus colmillos mordían, pero la pony cerraba sus quijadas con unas patadas, intentaban jalarla de la melena, pero ella con su fuerza, se los quitaba de encima.

El grupo alcanzaba a ver a la pony gris defenderse de aquel ataque, Twilight no lo soporto más y galopo a la acción.

Doctor: ¡¿Señorita Sparkle, que hace?!

Twilight: No la dejare sola, no a esa valiente pony.

Doctor: Yo iré con usted.

Los dos ponis galoparon juntos hacia su amiga la chelista.

**En la batalla.**

La chelista seguía luchando con todo lo que tenía, pateaba, abofeteaba, golpeaba, lanzaba, empujaba, todo eso. Un zombie se le lanzó encima, derribándola en el suelo, ¡pero esta se logró voltear y lo pateo en la cara con todo! Apenas se levantó y un pegaso se le fue encima, haciéndole una pequeña cortada en el casco derecho. La pony nunca se había lastimado, por eso se dobló al suelo por dolo a su primera cortada.

La pony no se rindió y siguió luchando, pero para su suerte, los zombies unicornios habían llegado. Los zombies no eran idiotas tampoco. Con su muerta magia, levantaron a la chelista, elevándola en el aire, como unos salvajes desalmados, la azotaron contra el suelo, causándole heridas serias.

La misma acción se repetía y se repetía, la chelista parecía una especie de pelota de goma, lo único que podía hacer era escupir sangre y escuchar el sonido de sus costillas romperse. Octavia no podía más, su vista se estaba desvaneciendo, su cuerpo no respondía, al parecer esta era su muerte.

La chelista escuchaba música, quien sabe de dónde, pero poda jurar que la escuchaba.

No sabía si era una alucinación o no pero veía a su amiga Vinyl Scratch descender del cielo con sus Wubs a todo volumen. Se acercó la unicornio fantasma a la chelista para hablar con ella.

Vinyl Fantasma: ¿Cómo estas Tavi?… ¿estas lista?

Octavia: Pa…Para, ¿Para qué? –Dijo la chelista adolorida, con sangre en su hocico.

Vinyl Fantasma: El Otro mundo es hermoso, lástima que regresaré a la tierra pronto.

Octavia: Ll…llévame co…co…contigo…

Vinyl Fantasma: Nada de eso, no morirás aquí.

Con esto la unicornio subió al cielo, dejando a la chelista algo confundida.

Octavia regresó a la realidad y vio al Doctor Whooves cortando a todos los zombies, Twilight tenía a Octavia aun en el aire. Concluyendo esto, la bajaron al suelo para apreciar cientos de no vivos, hechos nada menos que ¨Porquería¨

El Doctor se llevó a Octavia en su lomo, la chelista tenía suficiente fuerza para levantar un casco y decir:

Octavia: Zombies mal paridos…Jajaja- Seguido de una buena risa.

La pony sangraba de todos lados, tenía varias costillas rotas según el Doctor Whooves, Big Mac se ofreció para llevarla en su lomo, Octavia suspiro satisfecha, lo único que le preocupaba era esa herida en el casco…

Unos metros más adelante todos caminaban tranquilos el silencio, preparados de otro ataque.

Todos hablaban de la gran hazaña de Octavia, era su primera vez luchando que nadie lo podía creer, Octavia no se una a la platicar ya que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar.

Hablaban ente si unos que otros, lo que hizo que no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño zombie potro a lo lejos los vio, el zombie potro se alejó del lugar a todo galope, pero ese zombie tenia algo que no agradaba nada.

Derpy: Bueno Lyra, te toca. ¿Verdad o Reto?

Lyra: mmm… ¡Verdad!

Derpy: ¿Tienes algún enamorado?

Todas las miradas se sentraban e Lyra, solo para esuchar su respuesta.

Lyra: La verdad es que no, nadie…

Pero en el fondo ella sentía algo por alguien, podía ser cualquier Semental, o tal vez no precisamente de un macho…

Doctor:¡Oigan! Mi Desatornillado me dice que otra horda se acerca a nosotros ¡Corran!

Todos galoparon rápidamente, sin ver ninguna amenaza en lo absoluto. Pero deben abrir mas los ojos.

Una manada inmensa venia por detrás, tropezarse era un error fatal, por eso Rainbow llevo a Scootaloo en su lomo.

Doctor: ¡Corran, Corran! ¡Corran!

Todos galopaban lo más fuerte que podían, pero era inútil, en cualquier momento los alcanzarían.

De repente la Dj volvió a emerger del cielo con sus Wub, acompañados de un Chelo extremadamente hermoso, tenía un grabado en oro, un nombre, el cual era nada más ni nada menos que el de Octavia Melody La Dj unicornio se acercó a Octavia, dándole el chelo en el casco, después de una pregunta.

Vinyl Fantasma: ¿Quieres tocar?

Octavia no respondió, pero sabía lo que significaba ese chelo y esa pregunta. Ese era su primer chelo, el chelo que sus padre compraron para ella, con su nombre grabado incluso. Todo eso giraba a una sola cosa.

Octavia: A…amigos –Dijo débilmente la chelista.

Big Mac: ¡No te preocupes, saldremos de esta! –El semental mientras la llevaba en su lomo.

Octavia: De…deben llegar…Búsquenme cua…cuando es…to acabe…

Sin pensarlo dos veces…la chelista se bajó del lomo del semental, quedando acostada en el suelo.

Octavia: Buena…suerte…

Los zombies llegaron para devorar el cuerpo de aquella pony rosa. Ella no regresaría a la vida, pasaría lo mismo como Zecora, su cuerpo seria consumido por completo.

El grupo detuvo el paso, para voltear a ver que los zombies no los seguían, pero devoraban a aquella pony gris chelista.

Octavia: Ahora…me encontrare…contigo…

Los ojos de la pony habían sido removidos por un unicornio, llevándose los mismos al hocico, mordiéndolos con placer, chorreando sangre por todos lados. Procedieron a abrir su cuerpo, arrancando su roto costillar para poder acceder al corazón, el cual fue arrancado al instante, fue donde Octavia Melody dio su último aliento…

Lyra: ¡Nooo, Malditos! –Grito con dolor la unicornio

Doctor: Sé que es doloroso, pero tenemos que seguir, ella lo hubiera querido asi.

Lyra: Nunca la olvidare, mi amiga, mi primera amiga…

Se dieron la vuelta para seguir caminando, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, excepto Pinkamena. Ella sufría algo peor. Sentía como algo se rompía dentro de ella, similar a lo que sintió cuando degolló a Fluttershy, solo que este fue más fuerte.

Pinkamena: Pinkie…

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con algo que les subiría el ánimo hasta el cielo. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña caja azul en medio de la nada, nadie se podría preguntar que era, pero les causaba mucha felicidad, hasta que el Doctor lo dejo en claro todo.

Doctor: Veo…Puede ser…¡Si, es la Tardis!

Twilight: No lo puedo creer, lo logramos.

Spike: Pero sigue algo lejos, toda via quedan unos kilómetros.

Derpy: No importa, ¡podemos seguir!

La Tardis se encontraba en una colina a lo lejos, había que bajar una colina y volver a subir para llegar a la mitad del camino. Lo único malo era un gran y oscuro túnel al fondo. Podía estar repleto de zombies, no valía la pena arriesgarse, pero era el único camino.

Twilight: Demonios –Dijo la unicornio al ver el túnel.

Doctor: No hay de otra, estén alerta, si se topan con uno, corran hacia donde puedan.

Caminaban lentamente acercándose al túnel, al estar frente a frente con él, todos prepararon sus armas a la mano.

Doctor: Bien, vamos a cruzar lo más rápido posible, nadie se quede atrás, Scootaloo sube a Big Mac, no debes perderte.

La pequeña acepto y subió al lomo del semental rojo.

El túnel tenía el aspecto suficiente para intimidar a cualquier potro, pero Scootaloo no sentía miedo en lo absoluto, sabía que estaba en buenos cascos.

Galoparon a toda prisa dentro del túnel, Twilight iluminaba a todos con su cuerno, al igual que Lyra. Adentro se veían luces color gris oscuras, a Twilight le dio curiosidad saber que eran, por lo que lanzo un pequeño rato hacia una de esas luces, al lanzarlo escucho un gruñido.

Twilight: La cage…

Las luces comenzaron a moverse, Twilight creo una luz más grande, esas luces eran nada menos que unicornios zombies.

Galoparon hacia la salida que solo estaba a unos metro de ellos, podían sentir como los zombies lanzaban rayos directos a ellos, pero esto no detuvo su galope.

Habían salido por fin a la luz, pero los zombies seguían detrás de ellos, todos unicornios. Twilight se dio la vuelta rápidamente para invocar un muro de fuego, el cual los zombies tocaron torpemente.

Twilight: Estúpidos…

Spike: Twilight, no celebres todavía…

¿Qué es peor que unos zombies siguiéndote? Unos zombies envueltos en fuego siguiéndote. Las llamas de ese muro no fueron lo suficientemente potentes como el hechizo de Trixie, el hechizo de Trixie los volvía cenizas, pero el de Twilight lo empeoró.

Twilight: ¡Corran!

Los zombies de fuego lanzaban rayos por doquier, pero Twilight protegía a sus amigos con un escudo mágico.

Era hora de un duelo mágico, Twilight invocaba Rocas gigantes, pero los zombies las destruían con su magia. Twilight creaba agujeros en su camino, pero los zombies creaban un puente con las rocas que anteriormente habían destruido.

Lyra volteo a ver el espectáculo, solo para mira a Twilight fracasar. Había que hacer algo o Twilight moriría. En eso la unicornio adicta a los humanos se lanzó junto a Twilight, apoyándola con hechizos de magia.

Las unicornios lazaban rayos juntas, pero los zombies los bloqueaban sin problema alguno. Lyra lo había comprendido, no podían derrotarlos con magia, pero si con…

Lyra: Twilight, tú y el grupo vallase, yo los acabare.

Twilight: ¡No Lyra, no hagas una locura tú también!

Lyra: Octavia se sacrificó para que ustedes llegaran a la Tardis, si no lo hago, ustedes nunca llegaran. Si vuelven, salúdenme a mí y a Bon bon.

Twilight: ¡No te dejaré!

Lyra: Cuando nos conocimos en Canterlot en la escuela de magia, creí que eras solo una antisocial que no valía la pena conocer…pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que eres una muy buena amiga, sin duda eres la portadora del Elemento de la Armonia de la Magia.

Big Mac tomo a Twilight y la subió a su lomo, pues esta estaba en shock. Lyra volvió a la batalla, pero la batalla giraría a su modo.

Lyra: Ahora, a tocar…

AL igual que Octavia, la unicornio recordó aquellos momentos en que tocaba la lira, con Bon bon, en el parque, en una sinfonía, en una orquestra, todo eso. La lira la hacía feliz, tanto que cuando ella lloraba de niña, la lira la calmaba con sus bellas notas.

Lyra: ¡Ahora sientan mi casco!

Como la primera vez que la vieron, Lyra luchaba a casco limpio, patada, golpe, etc. Todo al ritmo de la lira. Mientras golpeaba a aquello unicornios, se hablaba a si misma como si su mejor amiga Bon bon estuviera con ella.

Lyra: Bon bon, llegare a casa para cenar, cenaremos lo que te gusta, esas tostadas que haces que me dejan babeando, después de eso comeremos dulces que preparaste.

Un unicornio se lanzó hacia ella, pero esta con una patada lo hizo retroceder.

Lyra: Me gusta como concina, el sabor de tus dulces es único.

Al igual que Octavia, esta había sido levantada, todos los unicornios se estaban preparando para el sabroso banquete de carne fresca. Pero, algo raro pasaba, el cuerno de Lyra brillaba intensamente, brillaba como un sol a medio dia, tanta luz radiaba, que el grupo podia verlo a lo lejos.

Twilight: Lyra…-Dijo Twilight al aire al ver ese gran destello.

Lyra en el aire seguía hablando consigo misma mientras seguía brillando su cuerno.

Lyra: Por esos momentos en que te hice perder la cabeza, perdóname por haberme comido tus pasteles de aquel concurso, perdóname por haberte hecho el hazmerreír solo porque me sentaba en dos patas, pero nunca quise herirte, nunca podría, la verdad es que…

Los zombies presenciaban desde el suelo que algo no andaba bien, pero ellos lo único que querían era deleitase con los órganos de una unicornio azul verdoso.

Lyra: Yo…te…amo…

En un solo instante, Lyra explotó en mil pedazos…

La explosión fue tan grande que no solo destruyo a los zombies a su alrededor, si no también había volado el túnel de donde salieron.

El grupo ya alejado de la escena, solo sintió un viento algo agitado, pero la magia de Twilight decía que Lyra había muerto, o bien, se había sacrificado.

Twilight: Lyra se autodestruyo…

Todos:¡Que!

El Doctor se acercó y puso su casco en el hombro de la unicornio.

Doctor: Octavia y Lyra…Ellas querían que llegaramos a la Tardis…y no las decepcionaremos, ¡llegaremos a ella aunque nos cueste la vida!

Y todo se reduce a esas palabras…Aunque nos cueste la vida…

**Continuara…**

**Hola, Les gusto?**

**Como dije antes, ya nos acercamos al final, quiero que todos juntos despidamos este Fic.**

**Una cosa más. Lanzare una votación al final de este fic, sobre que Fic elaborar después, así que atentos.**

**Con esta me voy, los veo en el próximo capítulo y como siempre les digo…**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	10. Chapter 10: El legado de la Hermana

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone Equestria.**

**Bueno, me pase unos días velando por Octavia y Lyra jajaja, creo que necesitare más velas para este capítulo, bueno, los dejo leer.**

**Capítulo 10: El legado de la Hermana.**

El grupo seguía el camino hacia la Tardis, después de la caída de sus dos amigas musicales. Aunque no las conocían del todo, eran como parte de una familia, llegaron a encariñarse con ellas, como una amiga ordinaria, lo que ya nadie tenía…

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, sé que te duele el haber perdido a Lyra.

Twilight: Nunca fui su amiga y ahora que nos relacionamos por esta masacre, llegue a quererla, ella me odiaba por ser antisocial…

Rainbow Dash: La volveremos a ver, solo hay que seguir con vida.

Twilight: Espero seguir con vida para verla de nuevo…

Siguieron caminando lentamente, la Tardis estaba algo cerca. El hecho de que caminaran lento no era porque la Tardis estuviera cerca, si no para recuperar el aliento por correr tanto después de aquellas dos desgracias. Octavia no era una pony de muchas palabras, pero se podría decir que después de todo el tiempo que paso junto a ellos, se podía notar la calidez de su amistad, al igual que Lyra. Ellas perdieron a sus mejores amigas a su vista, pero no se dieron por vencidas aun así, aquellos ponis eran admirables totalmente.

El camino era tranquilo, pero no por mucho tiempo, no, no habría que correr pos sus vidas de nuevo, si no satisfacer necesidades personales…

Derpy: Hum…¿Alguien tiene hambre? –Pregunto la pegaso algo insegura de hablar, recién habían perdido a sus amigas, no se sentía segura de hablar sobre otra cosa.

Doctor: ¿Bien, alguien necesita ir al baño? –Pregunto el Doctor algo avergonzado.

En eso, Spike y Big Mac soltaron un -¡Yo! –Algo apenado, pues claro; te sentirías igual si estuvieras alrededor de chicas.

EL Doctor, Spike y Big Mac se fueron detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca, mientras que las chicas se sentaron formando un círculo en el césped. Derpy saco unos Muffins de su Alforja, repartiéndolos con las chicas. Scootaloo disfrutaba aquellos Muffins con una sonrisa, mientras que Rainbow Dash solo la miraba con una sonrisa. Las demás solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia para matar el tiempo.

**Los varones.**

Ellos se encontraban orinando los arbustos, sin duda se divertían a su modohaciendo competencias como de quien orina más lejos, si las chicas los vieran, terminarían asqueadas, al contario ellos se reían a carcajadas. ¿Creían que Spike por ser el más chico era el más débil? Pues el Doctor era el que se encontraba en esta situación.

Spike: Doctor, ¿no me diga que no puede orinar más lejos? –Dijo el Dragón burlándose.

Doctor: La verdad no tengo muchas ganas, por eso no alcanzo una gran distancia.

Spike: Aja, claro… -El dragón no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía el Doctor.

Los dos miraron a Big Mac, el cual los dejo con la boca abierta. El semental alcanzaba una distancia altamente increíble, ningún macho puede alcanzar tanto.

Spike: ¿Big Mac? –Dijo el dragón intimidado –¿Tanta era tu necesidad?

Big Mac: No sé dé que hablas… -Con esto, el semental se reintegró con las chicas, dejando al Doctor y a Spike boquiabiertos.

Doctor: Hay que darse prisa.

Los dos habían terminado de hacer sus necesidades, al igual que Big, ellos se reintegraron con el grupo.

Doctor: Bueno es hora de… -fue interrumpido por un muffin en su cara.

Derpy: Coma un Muffin Doctor.

Y con esto todos comían Muffins apaciblemente. Los Muffins especiales de Derpy Hooves, los que tenían chocolate de relleno al igual que chispas de chocolate y nueces. Un manjar exquisito para sus deleites, la pegaso era una fan de los Muffins, tanto que desayuna Muffins en la mañana, estos son igual su comida y cena. Pero algo intrigaba al Doctor respecto a los Muffins, no, no era el sabor ni nada parecido.

Doctor: Derpy, ehm…¿Cómo mantienes calientes estos Muffins?

Derpy: Es un secreto Derpy –Dijo la pegaso seguido de una risita.

Twilight: Vamos Derpy, nadie le dirá a nadie, además no ya no hay pony vivo a quien decirlo jejejeje.

Ese último comentario creo un silencio en el grupo, un silencio que solo se rompía por el aullar del viento. Esas palabras tocaron fondo. ¨Ya no había pony vivo a quien decirlo¨ A veces se preguntaban si valía la pena llegar a la máquina del tiempo, digo, ¿de verdad hay una oportunidad? ¿Pueden llegar con vida? Y algo importante ¿Qué pasara después? Todo eso eran preguntas sin responder.

El silencio era abrumador, hasta que el Doctor hablo y rompió esa tensión en el aire.

Doctor: Ehm… ¿Les parece si seguimos?

Todos se levantaron del suelo algo cabizbajos. Comenzaron a caminar, reintegrando su paso a lo que tal vez era su última opción.

**Una hora más adelante.**

Habían llegado a la cima de la primera colina, era todo un alivio, pero para su decepción, al voltear a ver detrás, se veía el cráter donde Lyra se autodestruyo. Todos sintieron un nudo en la garganta, excepto la pequeña Scootaloo, esta se había echado a llorar, pero su hermana Rainbow la calmo con un dulce abrazo.

Doctor: Hay que seguir, recuerden, hay que seguir vivos por ellas.

Se decidieron a bajar la colina con mucha precaución. Scootaloo se tropezó con una pequeña roca, lo que hizo que rodara colina abajo. Rainbow Dash corrió lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla, no podía volar debido a que se fracturo la ala derecha en la batalla cerca de Cloudsdale.

La pegaso cian de melena arcoíris, llego junto a su pequeña hermana, Scootaloo se había raspado el casco derecho trasero, lo que hizo que llorara como cualquier pequeño. Rainbow la volvió a abrazar para poder frenar su llanto, junto con unas pequeñas palmaditas en el lomo, las cuales hacían sentir a la pequeña muy feliz.

Scootaloo: Recuerdo que mamá me abrazaba igual. –La pequeña miraba a Rainbow a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Rainbow al oírla, no evito el soltar una lagrima y volverla a abrazar, esto la hacía sentir muy destrozada.

Rainbow: No volverás a estar sola…

Los demás bajaron junto a las pegasos para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien, Scootaloo no podía caminar bien por ese raspón, por lo que Rainbow se la llevo en su lomo.

Siguieron el camino y lo que vieron fue un arroyo algo grande, al igual que un pequeño puente, la verdad se veía muy estable como para que todos pasaran.

Decidieron apretar un poco el paso para poder pasar ese arroyo lo antes posible, no querían que pasara lo mismo que paso con Trixie.

Doctor: Bueno, pasen uno por uno.

El Doctor cedió el paso a las ponis, la que fueron Pinkamena, Derpy y Twilight.

Después Paso Big junto con Spike, solo quedaba el Doctor, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.

Doctor: Bien pequeña, pasa tu primero.

Scootaloo: Ehm…Esta bien.

La pequeña pasó lentamente por el pequeño puente, este se tambaleaba, dejando asustada a la pequeña. A Scootaloo le temblaban los cascos, esto hacia que el puente se hiciera más inestable. Las cuerdas estaban a punto de soltarse, dejando el puente a merced del arroyo, pero el Doctor se lanzó a sostenerlas antes de que eso pasara.

Scootaloo seguía temerosa a mitad del puente, no podía avanzar, decía cosas como, ¨No puedo hacerlo¨ o cosas así, dejando a Rainbow Dash con el alma colgando de un hilo. Después paso lo inevitable, Scootaloo había caído al arroyo. No, no fue culpa del Doctor, si no de la misma Scootaloo que perdió su equilibrio.

Scootaloo era arrastrada por la marea, la pequeña gritaba y lloraba por todos lados, los demás no podían hacer nada, la pequeña ya estaba lejos.

Doctor: Scoot ¡No! ¡Hay que salvarla! –Grito desesperado el pony.

Rainbow sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó de un clavado al arroyo, nadando

Incansablemente hasta llegar con su pequeña hermana. La pegaso le gritaba al grupo que solo se alarmaba:

Rainbow Dash: Olvídenme, salven a Scootaloo.

Los ponis buscaron unas rama para poder sostener a Scootaloo, pero no encontraban nada.

Scootaloo: ¡Rainbow Ayudame! –Gritaba la pequeña mientras tragaba agua.

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, yo te salvo.

Rainbow abrió sus alas, sabiendo que una estaba fracturada, con ellas se impulsaba para nadar más rápido y poder llegar con Scootaloo.

Por fin había llegado con la pequeña y a lo lejos había un alrbol, el cual las sacra de allí. Tomaron una rama y salieron ilesas de allí, pero habían quedado del otro lado del arroyo, siendo separadas del grupo, el puente había caído, no había forma de pasar.

Doctor: ¡Scoot, Rainbow, rodeen el arroyo, las esperaremos aquí! –Grito el pony a las pegasos.

Las pegasos decidieron comenzar a caminar, lo único que querían era llegar con los otros. La verdad no sabían dónde acababa el arroyo, ya que nunca estuvieron en esa parte de Equestria, solo los viajaron pasan por allí o tal vez no.

Rainbow y Scootaloo se secaron agitando sus cuerpos hasta quedar totalmente secas, seguido de esto, siguieron caminando.

Scootaloo: Lo siento Rainbow Dash, por mi culpa nos desviamos. –La pequeña estaba cabizbaja.

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, solo caminaremos un poco y nos reuniremos con el grupo.

**Con los demás.**

Ellos se encontraban sentados cerca de donde estaba anteriormente el puente donde callo la pequeña Scoot. Derpy se encontraba arrojando rocas al arroyo. Los ponis se decidieron a esperar a las pegasos. El Doctor llego de lo lejos, había corrido cerca de Rainbow Dash para decirle que rodeara el arroyo.

Doctor: ¿Qué hacen todos? –Pregunto algo molesto.

Pinkamena: Pues esperar a las ineptas, ¿no?

Doctor: Tenemos que ir a buscarlas, les puede pasar algo en el camino.

Twilight: Tiene razón Doctor, ¡vamos todos!

Con esto todos se pararon del césped y comenzaron a caminar a la orilla del arroyo, solo esperaban de que no les haya pasado nada.

**Con las Pegasos.**

Scootaloo estaba a gusto con su hermana Rainbow Dash, platicaban para pasar el rato más rápido, platicaban de cosas como los ¨Wonderbolts¨ o las cosas que hizo Scootaloo junto con sus amigas para conseguir sus ¨Cutie Marks¨ y sus intentos fallidos, soltaban unas carcajadas de vez en cuando.

¿Cómo Rainbow no platico con ella en el pasado así? Se pudieron llevar bien, o mejor que en esta ocasión.

Rainbow Dash: Hay Scootaloo, eres muy divertida, ¿Por qué nunca nos juntamos antes?

La pequeña solo bajo su cabeza algo triste.

Scootaloo: Pues, ehm…siempre estás en el cielo con tus labores del clima, cuando te veo, estas en una nube durmiendo, no me pude reunir con tugo porque ehm…Bueno…

Rainbow: Dime.

La pequeña tomo aire y lo solto todo con un grito.

Scootaloo: ¡No puedo volar! Siempre e querido volar junto a ti, pero mis alas son pequeñas y débiles.

Rainbow Dash: Oh Scoot. Tus alas crecerán algún día y podrás volar. –La pegaso cian la trato de calmar, pero no funciono.

Scootaloo: Pero ese chico Rumble, tiene mi edad y puede volar, el participo en el Tornado que envió agua a Cloudsdale, yo solo pude sentarme y observar a todos como volaban, soy la única pegaso que no vuela…Me siento tan inútil, no tengo a nadie, no tengo Cutie Mark, no puedo volar y además tengo que escapar de un montón de mal olientes zombies para salvar la vida en donde estaré sola de nuevo.

Scootaloo comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan inútil, se decía a sí misma la pegaso más inútil de Equestria. Esto puso a Rainbow Dash algo triste, ella nunca tuvo problemas con algo parecido, ni conoció a alguien con ellos, pero ahora conoció a Scootaloo, eso la puso muy triste.

Rainbow Dash: Vale la pena regresar…

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué, que me espera? ¿Una caja en un callejón? –La pegaso seguía llorando.

Rainbow Dash: No…Te espera una casa en Cloudsdale, te quedaras conmigo…

Scootaloo alzo su cara para ver a Rainbow con su cara algo llorosa, Scootaloo no lo podía creer ¿era un sueño o algo parecido?

Scootaloo: ¿Deberás, lo dices en verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Claro, además seré tu entrenadora para que puedas volar, entrenaremos día y noche sin descanso alguno, tú serás mi prioridad y si no vuelas, me rapare toda la melena y cola, así que más te vale volar jovencita. –

Tanto Scootaloo como Rainbow Dash soltaron una risa al mismo tiempo, luego de eso se dieron un gran abrazo y ambas se susurraron un –Te quiero.

Las dos caminaban felizmente hasta que lo vieron, si, el final del arroyo. Las miradas de las pegasos brillaron, se acercaron un poco más y para su sorpresa, el arroyo conectaba con una laguna enorme.

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oh Pero que Dem…! –Fue interrumpida por un golpecito en su lomo.

Scootaloo: Rainbow, ¡Mira!

La pequeña señalo un pequeño balcón que se encontraba a la orilla de la laguna, justo debajo de este había otro balcón conectado con una escalera, seguido había un pasillo enorme, al final del pasillo había una escalera que conectaba con otro balcón del otro lado de la laguna.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo está todo eso en aquella laguna? Bueno pues en aquella laguna, no había restos de agua en lo absoluto, era solo un cráter vacío, en el que si alguien cae, caerá al vacío y lo más seguro es que morirá.

Rainbow: Bueno, al menos podemos cruzar.

Scootaloo: No sé, me da algo de miedo. –Replicó la pequeña pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: Volar te dará miedo al principio, si tienes devoción, enfrentaras ese miedo.

Scootaloo entendió el mensaje, supo lo que Rainbow le quería decir, había que enfrentar los miedos para poder llegar a su destino…o algo así.

Rainbow Dash bajo primero para cerciorarse de que no hubiera amenaza, y no la había, así que Scootaloo bajo. Algo había tocado el casco de Rainbow, era un zombie, un terrestre con ropa de obrero. Rainbow reaccionó al instante y golpeó la cara del zombie, la golpeo tan fuerte que hizo que callera al abismo. Scootaloo se asustó pero quedo maravillada al ver a su heroína salvarla

Siguieron directo al pasillo, todo estaba estructurado de acero y metal, no había nada allí. Llegaron al balcón del otro lado ilesas, habían salido de la construcción pero, Scootaloo golpeo con su casco una varilla, la cual sonó por toda la construcción. Esto hizo que varios zombies obreros salieran de una pequeña choza que se encontraba fuera, donde estaban las pegasos.

Rainbow Dash: Scoot, sube a mi lomo…

La pequeña obedeció, comenzó a correr la pegaso cian con la carga en su lomo. Corrian y corrian y los zombies mordiendo sus talones ¨Metafóricamente¨

Scootaloo comenzaba a llorar, esto dejaba a Rainbow algo nerviosa.

**Con los demás. **

Seguían caminando las ponis y Spike, solo para buscar a las pegasos. Derpy lanzo una roca en el arroyo. El arroyo comenzó a moverse brusco, el sonido de chapoteo de la roca sonó muy fuerte, lo que hizo que atrajera a unos zombies que estaban de paso.

Derpy: Todos, ¡Corran!

Todos comenzaron a correr por la orden, pero seguían el camino que llevaban.

Las pegasos por fin se encontraron con el grupo, pero ambos grupos se llevaron la sorpresa de los zombies a sus espaldas. Comenzaron a correr hacia la otra colina, tratando de perder a las bestas, pero esto fue peor ya que atrajeron muchos más zombies.

Había sido acorralado el grupo, ya no tenían escapatoria alguna, lo único que les quedaba era sentarse y esperar la muerte.

Scootaloo abrazaba a Rainbow muy fuerte, seguido de sollozos y lágrimas.

Scootaloo: No poder volar, pero por lo menos moriré contigo.

Algo comió a Rainbow Dash por dentro, la vida de aquella niña iba a acabar, es joven, tiene una vida por delante, así que decido hacer algo al respecto.

Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, si me encuentras en el nuevo Ponyville, recuérdame todo lo que te dije, cumpliré mi promesa.

Scootaloo: ¿Porque me dices esto?

Rainbow se levantó, respiro fuertemente y le dijo a todo el grupo.

Rainbow Dash: Un último RainBoom…

Todos habían captado excepto la pequeña, ella exigía respuestas, por lo que Rainbow solo le decía frases sin sentido.

Rainbow Dash: No quiero que mueras, no ahora. Morirás cuando tengas una vida, serás un Wonderbolt, tendrás un novio, tal vez una familia, pero no morirás aquí.

Ya la pequeña había captado por fin, lo cual la hizo llorar.

Scootaloo: No…¡No, no, no! ¡Rainbow No hagas esto!

La pegaso cian le dio un último abrazo a la pequeña, despidiéndose de esta. Se levantó y hablo con el Doctor, mirándolo a los ojos.

Rainbow Dash: Cuando me volteen a ver, salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible, yo los acabare a todos.

Doctor: Esta bien…Tu muerte no será en vano.

Todos se fueron, Big Mac se llevó a Scootaloo en su lomo, ella no dejaba de ver a su hermana, Rainbow solo le decía adiós con su casco desde lejos.

Twilight: Tiene una ala fracturada ¿Podra hacerlo? –Pregunto la unicornio al grupo.

Scootaloo se secó sus lágrimas y hablo.

Scootaloo: Lo logrará, ella…es…¡Rainbow Dash!

**Con Rainbow.**

La pegaso tomo altura con su ala aun adolorida, casi inmóvil, pero auno podía volar.

Rainbow Dash: Esto solo me ara más lenta. –Dijo la pegaso con su ego inflado.

Algunos zombies pegasos la siguieron, los terrestres solo la veían volar. La pegaso tomo más altura, después hizo su clásica caída en picada, rompiendo poco a poco la barrera del sonido, estaba a solo unos segundos de ejecutar su maniobra, le dio tiempo para decir sus últimas palabras.

Rainbow Dash: Cuidate Scootaloo…Mi herma…

Sin poder terminar, aplico el ¨Sonic Rainboom¨ destrozando a los zombies que la seguían en el aire, y acabando con los terrestres al igual que su vida, impactándose ella misma en el suelo.

El clásico arcoíris que emitía la maniobra, fue ejecutado muy cerca del suelo, creando una ventisca que choco con el grupo.

La melena de Scootaloo se movió por aquella ventisca, sintió como aquella ventisca la abrazo levemente, sin duda fue el alma de Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Nunca te defraudare…

**Continuara…**

**Hola hola!**

**Lamento haberme tardado un poco en hacer este capitulo, normalmente acabo un capitulo de estos como 4 dias después de uno, pero bueno, solo les dire que no se me prendio e foco.**

**Un adelanto a la votación, ya tenemos 5 candidatos, los verán cuando llege :yaoming:**

**Bueno nos vemos en la que sigue y como siempre digo…**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**By: Niizuma Brony**


	11. Chapter 11: Fin del Camino

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Hola.**

**Bueno, estamos muy cerca del final, espero este capítulo les guste. (No me hago responsable por si causo depresión en el lector)**

**Capítulo 11: Fin del Camino.**

El grupo continuaba galopando, detrás se podía ver una explosión multicolor, era el poderoso espíritu de la Pegaso más valiente de toda Equestria, la gran Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo seguía llorando sobre el lomo de Big Maquintosh.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, no te defraudaré.

Doctor: ¡Bien, podemos parar!

Se detuvieron un momento para retomar el aire. Voltearon y lo que vieron fue un enorme cráter, los zombies habían sido erradicados.

Twilight: Siempre pudo dar más de lo que podía, por eso la admiro.

Doctor: Es una maravillosa pegaso…

Big Mac: Eeyup, sin duda la mejor.

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, la pegaso cian sacrifico su vida por ellos, un acto muy noble, pero esto dejo un hueco en el corazón de los demás, algo irreparable aun si regresan en el tiempo, Scootaloo vio a su hermana morir y el regresar el tiempo no borrará.

Pinkamena: Ra…inbow, ¿qu…que es esto?

Algo se corrompió dentro de ella, esa grieta seguía abriéndose cada vez más, ella sabía que eso le traería problemas más adelante.

Doctor: bien, hay que seguir…

Y con esto, partieron directo hacia la caseta policiaca de color azul que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros. De nuevo el silencio reino por unos minutos, dentro de las cabezas de cada uno, vivía un recuerdo sobre aquella pegaso cian.

Twilight se tornó triste, dentro de ella yacía un pensamiento. Todas sus amigas habían muerto a excepción de Pinkie que ahora Pinkamena es como se hace llamar ahora. Ya no hay magia de la amistad, no hay elementos de la armonía, la felicidad de la unicornio se ha desvanecido ¿Vale la pena regresar? Si la Tardis puede hacer tal cosa, regresarían todos sus seres queridos, pero… los sucesos horribles que han pasado, nunca serán borrados, si llegara a dormir en la comodidad de su casa, al cerrar los ojos, verá cada gota de sangre derramada, cada grito de agonía, cada muerde intencional y accidental, causadas por este presente que están viviendo ¿Vale la pena regresar?...

De repente un recuerdo transitó por la cabeza de Twilight, un recuerdo feliz, en que todas sus amigas se encontraban juntas y felices.

**(Flashback)**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre las montañas de Equestria, aquella luz brillaba hasta en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Un pergamino de procedencia de Canterlot llego a Sweet Apple Acress, donde se encontraba la difunta AppleJack y la unicornio Twilight Sparkle junto con el dragón Spike. Spike procedió a leer el pergamino, el cual estaba dirigido a Twilight, el pergamino venía con dos boletos dorados, esos boletos eran de la ¨gran gala del galope¨

Applejack quedo maravillada con tales boletos, tan maravillada que pensó en voz alta lo que haría si asistiera, Twilight como buena pony invito a Applejack pero de repente callo la pegaso cian Rainbow Dash, había escuchado la reciente platica sobre los boletos. En ese punto empezó una discordia entre las cinco amigas. Twilight decidida, acabo con tal discordia y decidió regresar los boletos, escribiente el porqué.

Un nuevo pergamino había llegado, pero esta vez con seis boletos,. Las ponis salían de la biblioteca riendo y sonriendo, como las buenas amigas que eran.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la unicornio, aquellos momentos de felicidad y gracia, fueron manchados por ciertos momentos de sufrimiento, dolor y sangre. El corazón de Twilight había sido atravesado por la espada de la tristeza.

Pinkamena presencio aquella infelicidad, se acercó a la unicornio, tenía algo de qué hablar, pero tenía que ser breve, si abre mucho sus sentimientos, liberaría a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkamena: Sparkle ¿Estas bien?

Twilight: Todas…se han ido. Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy…Las ponis con quien reía y me divertía…se han ido. Sé que podemos regresar al momento en que la paz reinaba, pero…eso no borrara todo lo que he vivido aquí…

Pinkamena: Sabes, Pinkie no se ha ido, vive aún. Ella quiere salir para poder regresar con sus amigas, yo la detengo para que eso no suceda…Lo que no sabe es que la protejo… Si se libera, tarde o temprano morirá...yo impido que eso pase.

Twilight: Dime Pinkamena… ¿De verdad vale la pena?

Pinkamena: ¿Te refieres a regresar? Solo te pregunto esto… ¿Quieres tanto a tus amigas como para luchar por verlas de nuevo? Cuando sepas la respuesta, estarás frente a la Tardis.

Pinkamena se reintegró al grupo, dejando a Twilight en su dolor.

Las palabras de cierta pony rosa tocaron el herido corazón de la unicornio ¿Quieres tanto a tus amigas como para luchar por verlas de nuevo?Que pregunta tan mas estúpida, sin duda podía ser respondida en solo unos segundos, pero al pensar en la respuesta, esa otra pregunta se ponía enfrente. ¿De verdad vale la pena?

Doctor: Que les parece si paramos un momento, tengo que ir al baño de nuevo. –Dijo el pony con una cara graciosa.

Pinakamena: Hum…Esta bien, al fin y acabo tu eres el que nos guías.

Doctor: En un minuto vuelvo.

El Doctor fue a hacer sus necesidades detrás de un árbol que casualmente estaba cerca, mientras que los demás se sentaron en la tierra a descansar los cascos un momento. Scootaloo se bajó del lomo de Maquintosh, al bajarse, comenzó a llorar de nuevo por su hermana perdida.

Spike: Scootaloo, sé que es duro, pero la volveremos a ver, solo hay que seguir con vida.

Scootaloo: Lo sé pero…por más que recuerde eso, no puedo olvidar su sacrificio. Regresaremos, pero cuando la vea a los ojos de nuevo, veré aquella expresión de antes de su muerte, aquellos ojos violeta con lágrimas en ellos.

En eso Pinkamena se levantó molesta. Se puso enfrente de la pequeña y la tomo del rostro.

Pinkamena: Escucha niña…Si tanto la amas… ¡harías lo que fuera por borrar aquel momento ¿no?! ¡No seas estúpida, todos sufriremos lo mismo y trataremos de olvidarlo todo, así que déjate de estupideces! –La pony agitaba la cabeza de Scootaloo con mucha violencia.

La pequeña comenzaba a aterrarse, por sus patas traseras corría lo que parecía ser su orina, Scootaloo se había orinado del miedo que le provocaba aquella maniaca rosa.

Pinkamena: Eres una ¡Asquerosa!

En eso, un casco pateo la cara de Pinkamena, dejándola en la tierra.

Twilight: ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¿¡Que quieres lograr con esto, acaso crees que podrá borrar eso!? ¡Es solo una potra!

En eso Pinkamena golpea la cara de la unicornio, dejándola igual en el suelo, en esto la pony rosa se coloca encima de Twilight, dejándola sometida totalmente.

Pinakmena: ¿¡Crees que yo quiero esto, crees que puedo olvidarlo así de fácil!? ¡Claro que no, yo tuve que matar a todos los ponis que concia!...Toda esa sangre inocente…Derramada, derramada por mi…¿¡Crees que no sufro!? ¡Soy parte de Pinkie, también comparto su sentir, por eso al matar a Rarity yo me liberé!

Pinkamena golpeaba sin parar a Twilight, la cual ya comenzaba a sangrar de las fosas nasales, Twilight solo escuchaba y sangraba.

Twilight: ¡Estúpida unicornio! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que seas tan imbécil!?

**Con el Doctor.**

Doctor: Dios…sí que tenía ganas de orinar. –Dijo el Doctor mientras orinaba unos matorrales cerca.

Un objeto llamo su atención, era algo puntiagudo de color verde. El Doctor no dudo en recoger el objeto, lo miro más detalladamente y lo escaneó con su Desatornillador. Ese objeto tenia rasgos de Pony. El Doctor había llegado a su conclusión.

Doctor: Es…el cuerno de Lyra.

El Doctor corrió hacia el grupo y lo primero que vio fe a Pinkamena sobre Twilight, la pony rosa se encontraba masacrando a la unicornio. El Doctor no tolero tal acto, así que decidió ponerle fin. El Doctor, con ayuda de Big Mac, apartó a Pinkamena de Twilight. Twilight se encontraba con su cara totalmente golpeada, al igual que su cuerpo.

Doctor: ¡Pinkamena! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Pinkamena: ¿Que qué me sucede? ¡Es este maldito mundo lo que me sucede!

Algo capto la atención de todos, la furiosa Pinkamena se encontraba llorando.

Pinkamena: Tanto a ustedes como a mí, me duele todo esto, Pinkie quiere a todos sus amigos, este sentimiento también se encuentra dentro de mí.

Big Mac se acercó a la dolida terrestre y la atrapo entre sus cascos, seguido de esto, beso su frente, lo que hizo que ambos se ruborizaran.

Big Mac: No llores, no quiero ver ese lindo rostro lleno de lágrimas…

Pinkamena: ¡Tonto! Me-mejor continuemos. –La pony empujo a Big, alejándose de el

Después de lo sucedido, retomaron el rumbo…

Doctor: Miren lo que hallé, es el cuerno de Lyra. –El Doctor mientras sacaba el cuerno azul verdoso.

Al verlo todos se entristecieron, ese color verde que alguna vez estuvo con ellos…Les había recordado aquella explosión colosal que ella misma había provocado, pero… ¿De que serviría tal cuerno?

Big Mac: ¿Para qué quiere su cuerno?

Doctor: Bueno, tampoco lo arrojare a donde sea. Lo guardare para recordarla…

Pinkamena: Ten cuidado, eso deja un hedor de sangre que probablemente atraiga a los zombies. –Dijo la terrestre tapándose la nariz con su casco.

Doctor: Si es así estaremos listos…

Continuaron caminando unos metros más y ahí estaba, la razón por la cual hubo tanto sacrificio, tanta sangre derramada, todo el sufrimiento que pasaron, aquella caceta policiaba azul…¨La Tardis.¨ La Tardis estaba justo allí, algunos se sintieron aliviados, otros solo le brillaban los ojos, otros como Pinkamena, solo querían que esto acabara de una vez.

Doctor: Lo logramos, hemos llegado. –Dijo aliviado el Doctor.

Twilight: Por fin, se acabó…

Twilight camino hacia la Tardis, quiso tocar con su casco lo que parecía ser su oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. Al fondo del grupo, Pinkamena sentía algo, una precensia, pero…¿Qué era? Era como un escalofrio. Pinkamena lo había entendido, era peligro que se avecinaba.

Pinkamena: ¡Twilight, cuidado!

Twilight volteo a ver a la pony rosa, pero lo que vio en el cielo la tomó por sorpresa.

Un millón de Pegasos volaban sobre ellos, pero no eran pegasos cualquiera, estos eran los mismos guardias reales de Celestia. Cada uno portaba lanzas, espadas y sus armaduras blancas, se podría decir que era toda la guardia real, todos infectados.

Aterrizaron de forma intimidante frente al grupo, creando una barrera que impedía el camino a la Tardis. Los guardias zombies se colocaron en ¨Firmes¨ y abrieron paso a alguien, era una silueta grande, no se distinguía quien era, a medida que avanzaba, más claro se veía su rostro, Twilight quedo impactado, al igual que los demás, un horror indescriptible a la vez de una sorpresa enorme. La silueta se colocó en frende de Twilight revelando así su identidad. Pelaje blanco, cuerno y alas, melena de forma nebulosa y de colores acompañadas de una cutie mark de un sol, era la gran alicornio del día, la Princesa Celestia.

Esto dejo sin habla a todos, Celestia había sido infectada, se podía notar una gran mordida en su lomo. La alicornio soltó un gruñido fuerte, a los que los guardias zombis respondieron con más gruñidos, esto significaba una cosa, ¨Guerra.¨

Doctor: Tendremos que luchar… -Dijo el Equino.

Spike: ¿Ya vio? No podemos con todo un ejército. –Replicó el dragón.

Doctor: Tenemos que vencerlos, esa es la única forma de arreglarlo todo.

Pinkamena: Oiga, es Celestia, si aún puede usar su magia ¿Cómo la venceremos? Ella es la alicornio más fuerte en toda Equestria.

Doctor: Algo tenemos que lograr…

Twilight: No podremos contra ella.

En ese momento Celestia dio su primera jugada. Con un gruñido mando a todos los guardias, ella solo se sentó a ver la gran carnicería.

Los guardias se pusieron en formación, estaban a punto de crear un tornado con todos ellos, el grupo estaba preparado para el ataque, todos con sus respectivas armas. En eso una fila de cinco pegasos se lanzó a matar, mientras los otros seguían girando alrededor del campo de batalla.

El doctor los espero cortándoles la cabeza con su Desatornillador, Pinakmena se montó a uno y comenzó a picarle los ojos con su cuchillo, lo que hizo que este se descontrolara y se estrellara, eso le dio tiempo a la terrestre para cortar su cuello. Big Mac pateaba los estómagos de aquellos pegasos, algunos recibían el golpe en la cabeza, lo que hacía que se quedaran sin ella.

Big Mac: Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y las veré de nuevo. Hermanas ¡Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo! –Gritaba el semental mientras pateaba.

Twilight: Lanzaba rayos al huracán de pegasos, intentando acabar con unos cuantos. Spike intentaba proteger a Scootaloo y a Derpy, todo pegaso que se acercaba, recibía un gran golpe en la cabeza con aquella tabla con clavos que cargaba. Spike golpeaba a los estómagos pero no servían ya que portaban armaduras. Los zombies solo querían saborear una buena carne fresca junto con una buena sangre para aderezar.

Twilight: ¡Son demasiados! –Gritaba la unicornio mientras retrocedía lanzando rayos.

Pinkamena: ¡Sparkle! ¡Hay que acabarlos! –Gritaba la pony mientras desmembraba a sus víctimas.

La pelea continuaba, Celestia solo miraba caer a sus guardias, intentos fallidos, esto la irritaba, pero solo seguía mirando.

Descendieron más guardias, esta vez uno fue contra Spike, con una lanza empezó una pelea, Spike se defendía con su tabla, pero esto no era suficiente ya que el pequeño dragón retrocedia. El guardia empijo a Spike, lo que hizo que callera al suelo, estaba perfecto para ser atravesado por su fría y larga lanza, Spike cerró los ojos, creyendo que era su fin. A lo lejos se veía al semental rojo pateando más guardias, en esto Big vio a Spike en aprietos, lo que hizo que se lanzara a salvarlo.

Big Mac: ¡Spike!

En esto el semental puso su caso, impidiendo que la lanza hiciera su trabajo, Big Mac sufrió una cortada al hacer eso, Spike solo veía a Big que lo había salvado.

Spike: ¡Big, cuidado!

El semental había volteado, lo que dejo que el guardia atravesara su cuerpo…

El guardia solo saboreaba la sangre que corría por la lanza, estaba ansioso por probar esa deliciosa carne roja, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que su cara fue golpeada por un casco. Big Mac seguía vivo, aun luchaba con una enorme lanza atravesándolo.

Spike: ¡Big, déjamelo a mí! –Grito el dragón mientras preparaba su tabla.

Big Tomo al guardia y lo lanzo hacia Spike, que lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Spike: Big, lo siento. Morirás por mi culpa. –Decía Spike sollozando.

Big Mac: Si, moriré… pero tengo unos minutos más para seguir luchando. Quiero morir en combate.

Spike: Big, eres un gran pony, lo digo enserio. –Dijo sollozando el dragón.

Big Mac: ¡Hay que ayudar a los demás!

Big Maquintosh se retiró lentamente la lanza de su vientre, cuidando que no cortara algo vital. El semental se fue a apoyar a cualquier pony, quería salvar a alguien más antes de morir. Mientras corría, este dejaba un rastro de sangre debido a su herida, lo que atrajo la atención de varios zombies. Big Mac se los quito de encima con sus tan famosas patadas dobles a la cabeza, aquellos pegasos eran basura.

A lo lejos, Derpy abrazaba a Scootaloo, la pequeña veía la batalla, se sentía como basura al ver a sus amigos luchar y que ella no pudiera hacer nada, ella pensaba ¿la hermana menor de la gran Rainbow Dash no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus amigos? Eso la hacía llorar. Derpy la miraba con sus peculiares ojos, la abrazaba con más intensidad para que dejara de llorar.

Derpy: Tranquila Scoot, pronto saldremos de esto.

Scootaloo: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí mirando!

Derpy: ¿No quieres regresar y ver a Rainbow Dash?

La pequeña cerro los ojos y puso una cara de frustración, dentro de su mente había una disputa entre ayudar o ver a Rainbow Dash, ella deseaba con todas sus ganas ver a la pegaso cian, pero también quería ser igual que ella. La pequeña solo ponía una cara de esfuerzo, mientras que la pegaso rubia la miraba totalmente asombrada, algo maravilloso estaba pasando…

Derpy: Scootaloo…¡Estas volando!

La pequeña abrió los ojos y se llevó la sorpresa de que el suelo se había ido, estaba en el aire al fin, al parecer no era una gallina después de todo. La pequeña Scootaloo lloraba de alegría, su sueño de poder volar se había hecho realidad.

Scootaloo: Puedo…puedo… ¡Puedo volar! –La pequeña grito con emoción.

El grito llamó la atención de los zombies, fueron tras Scootaloo, la pequeña estaba paralizada de miedo, no podía moverse, solo seguía flotando sin poder hacer nada.

Derpy: ¡Vuela, vuela Scootaloo, sálvate! –Grito la pegaso rubia sacando del trance a la pequeña Scootaloo.

Con esto, Scootaloo aleteo lo más rápido posible, volando a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a los zombies mordiendo el polvo, Pero estos no se detendrían, puesto que prendieron vuelo para poder devorar a la pequeña.

El Doctor continuaba cortando cuerpos de guardias, pero una estela color naranja en el cielo, llamo su atención.

Doctor: ¿Scootaloo?

Al igual que el Doctor, la atención fue llamada por Pinkamena con sus cascos en el acto de desmembramiento, al igual que Twilight quemando a algunos guardias con un hechizo.

Pinkamena: ¡Ja! Al fin lo hiciste enana.

Twilight: Eres la viva imagen de Rainbow.

Big Maquintosh también se encontraba haciendo su parte, cuando noto la estela naranja.

Big Mac: Eeyup, Apple Bloom estaría orgullosa…

En el aire se apreciaba a Scootaloo con cara de felicidad al sentir el aire abrazar su cara, Scootaloo ejecuto las acrobacias que Rainbow Dash ejecutaba, ella las había visto mucho por mucho tiempo, estaba ansiosa de poder ejecutarlas algún día, lástima que ese día fuera este.

Scootaloo: Veamos a qué velocidad puedo llegar.

La pequeña comenzó a volar dentro del huracán de pegasos zombies, lo que hizo que la siguieran, algunos todavía luchaban con el grupo, pero la mayoría seguía a la pequeña pegaso. Scootaloo comenzó a volar con más intensidad, pareciera que fuese Rainbow Dash disfrazada de Scootaloo. La pequeña comenzó a volar en línea recta, con una horda de zombies siguendola por detrás, en un momento inesperado, dio una vuelta en 180° grados, quedando ella detrás de aquella horda. Justo como lo había hecho Rainbow Dash…Pero eso significaba una cosa.

Scootaloo: Es hora, puedo hacerlo ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Mientras en el suelo, todos veían aquella escena en el aire, no sabían que pasaba exactamente, hasta que el Doctor lo entendió y recordó. El y Scootaloo fueron los únicos que vieron ese truco por primera vez.

Doctor: No…no puede ser. –Dijo el Doctor para sí mismo.

Twilight: ¿Que sucede Doctor?

Doctor: No puede ser…¡Scootaloo se va a sacrificar!

**En el Aire.**

Scootaloo seguía acelerando, sus alas aleteaban tan rápido como su fuera parpadeos. La pequeña comenzaba a sentir una fuerza delante de ella, una especie de fuerza invisible que hacia su vuelo más pesado, pero ella no se detuvo y continuo elevando su velocidad, su vuelo parecía como de alrededor de 30 alas de fuerza y continuaba elevándose.

Comenzó a sentirse más ligera, un zumbido comenzó a oírse.

Scootaloo: Lo logre…

Y ¡Bang! Una fuerte explosión de color naranja salió, era un Sonic Rainboom. Comenzó a despedazar a la horda de pegasos sin problema, pero su Sonic Rainboom no se detenía, seguía volando con mucha más velocidad.

**En tierra.**

El doctor miraba el Sonic Rainboom algo preocupado, esto no pasó desapercibido, pues Twilight y Pinkamena vieron la preocupación del Doctor.

Twilight: ¿Que ocurre Doctor?

Doctor: Scootaloo es muy pequeña para soportar esa velocidad.

Pinkamena: ¿Es que quiere decir?

Doctor: Si sigue aumentando su velocidad, su cuerpo no lo resistirá, se sobrecalentará y se consumirá.

Twilight: ¡No puede ser!

**En el cielo.**

Scootaloo continuaba volando a una gran velocidad, rodeada de una gran estela color naranja. El cuerpo de la pequeña comenzaba a consumirse por un color Naranja brillante, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, Scootaloo sentía como si la quemaran lentamente.

Scootaloo: No será en vano…¡No será en vano!

Recobro el control y se lanzó en dirección a Celestia que seguía sentada. La pequeña gritaba de dolor a medida que se acercaba a la alicornio putrefacta. Por fin estaba a unos segundos de chocar con ella, Scootaloo estaba preparada para autodestruirse junto a Celstia, pero fue en vano, fue en vano todo.

Scootaloo:Que..¡Que! ¡Que pasa aquí! -Gritaba la pequeña mientras una estela mágica la rodeaba, esta estela la había detenido a centímetros de la unicornio.

El cuerpo de la Pegaso seguía consumiéndose, no se detenía aunque ya hubiera parado. La alicornio solo reía de forma sádica mientras veía a la pequeña ahogarse en su dolor y ardor. Por fin Scootaloo se había consumido por completo, lo único que quedo fue su estela de color naranja.

Doctor: ¡Noo! –Grito agobiado.

Twilight: No…no puede ser…

Pinkamena: ¿Enana?

Big Mac: No…nononono ¡Nooo!

Derpy: Porque, ¡porque!

Todos se lamentaban horriblemente, vieron morir a la pequeña, lo más horrible que pudieron sentir. Dentro de Pinkamena seguía abriéndose esa Grieta que sentía. Derpy lloraba y sollozaba con la cabeza baja, levanto la mirada y vio como la estela naranja desparecía, de repente escucho unos sollozos forzados que venían de su izquierda, volteo hacia su izquierda y vio al Dragón sollozar peor que nadie. El dragón apretaba su tabla con mucha fuerza, tanta fuerza que comenzara a brotar sangre de su mano, trataba de no llorar, pero lo único que lograba era que su mucosidad saliera de sus fosas nasales.

Derpy: Sipke, tranquilo, tranquilízate por favor. ¡Spike! –La pegaso grito ya que el Dragón no obedecía.

Spike levanto la mirada lentamente, su mirada era de furia, de deseos de venganza, muerte y sangre, comenzó a correr en línea recta, directo a la Alicornio.

Derpy: ¡No lo hagas!

Todos: ¡Spike no! –Todos gritaron al unísono desesperado.

Spike se encontraba frete a frente con la alicornio, el deseaba tanto su muerte por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Levanto su tabla con clavos, preparando un golpe a la cabeza.

Spike: Sé que eres la princesa, pero…pero ¡Hija de puta, te voy a matar!

Y con esto Spike salto directo a Celestia, estaba a punto de golpearla pero todo fue una tragedia. La magia de la alicornio detuvo a Spike dejándolo flotando en el aire.

Spike: ¡Suéltame!

Todos corrieron a salvar a Spike, pero fueron detenidos al instante.

La alicornio comenzó a brillar su cuerno, Spike comenzaba a sentir una fuerza en su cuello, el dragón comenzó a gritar agónicamente, la alicornio solo sacaba la lengua en señal de sabor. La alicornio arranco al instante la cabeza de spike, dejando el cuerpo y la cabeza flotando por separado, las vísceras de la cabeza comenzaron a brotar de ella, la columna vertebral colgaba de la cabeza y el cuerpo solo temblaba hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

Celestia, con su cuerno comenzó a retirar los ojos de la cabeza del dragón, llevándolos a su boca, lo mismo hizo con la lengua. La cabeza y el cuerpo fueron arrojados al piso, quemándolos con un hechizo.

Twilight: ¡Spike. Noooo! -Grito la unicornio como una madre desesperada.

Big Mac contuvo las lágrimas al igual que la furia, Derpy comenzó a vomitar por aquella escena tan grotesca. Pinkamena y el Doctor solo contenían su ira. La grieta que estaba dentro de Pinkamena se había roto por completo, el espíritu de Pinkie Pie se había corrompido, pinkie jamás regresara debido a eso.

Pinkamena corrió con su cuchillo envainado hacia la alicornio con toda furia.

Pinkamena: ¡Maldita, te voy a matar y defecare sobre ti hija de puta! –Gritaba con toda furia mientras corría.

Dos extrañas siluetas a lo lejos gritaron deteniendo a la terrestre rosa.

?: ¡Detente!

Pinkamena se detuvo al instante, se detuvo a mirar aquella siluetas a lo lejos, una era pequeña y otra alta, justo detrás de esas dos, mas siluetas se veían llegar.

Pinkamena: ¡Que! –Grito la equino asombrada.

Las siluetas eran visibles ahora, se trataba de una unicornio totalmente demacrada, de crin azul celeste y pelaje azul marino, a acompañada por una alicornio color azul marino y una crin nebulosa y oscura como la noche.

Pinkamena: ¿¡Trixie, Luna!?

Trixie: Venimos a ayudar, ¿Espero no habernos tardado?

Luna: Traje a la guardia real nocturna, claro, la que no está infectada.

Y con esto, Trixie la unicornio, la princesa luna y un ejército de guardias nocturno se unieron a la batalla.

Luna: Hola hermana…

**Continuara…**

**Qué ¿onda les gusto?**

**Créanme que estoy muy pero muy emocionado ! **

**Creo que debido a mi emoción, trataré de sacar el capítulo siguiente antes del fin de semana.**

**El capítulo siguiente será el último…**

**Por fin se acabará este destino horrible para los ponis. Espérenlo y como siempre les digo…**

**~Nos leemos luego~**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Este es un final feliz?

**My Little pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Virus Zone: Equestria.**

**Bueno bueno, creo que este es el último capítulo, no entraré en detalles para no cagarles la historia. **

**Ahh! También sobre la votación, cuando este capítulo este publicado, subiré la encuesta para el próximo Fic. Así que espero sus votos y también que les guste la próxima historia.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con el ¨ULTIMO¨ Capítulo, nos vemos más abajo. **

**Capítulo 12: ¿Este es un final feliz?**

Luna: Hola hermana… -Dijo la alicornio azul marino.

Parecían un simple saludo, pero dentro de Luna había un corazón roto, la hermana que tanto quería y amaba, vuelta un cuerpo sin vida putrefacto come cerebros. Estaba dispuesta a luchar con la que alguna vez fue su querida hermana Celestia.

Clestia solo gruñía al ver a luna, ella sabía quién era, el ser una zombie no la hacía estúpida, era el zombie con más cerebro de toda la catástrofe.

Twilight: ¿Trixie, Luna, que hacen aquí, o como siguen vivas?

Trixie: Bueno, creo que fue un golpe de suerte.

***Flashback***

Trixie se encontraba en aprietos en el puente que fue cortado accidental mente por el Desatornillador del Doctor Whooves. El puente estaba a punto de colapsar, los ponis solo miraban a Trixie con lastima, nadie la ayudaba en lo absoluto, solo apreciaban sus lágrimas que caían al rio.

Trixie: Por favor…Ayúdenme…

El puente colapsó, cayendo al rio junto con Trixie quien también fue arrastrada por la corriente. Trixie seguía viva, se encontraba sobre la mitad del puente que era arrastrado por la corriente. La unicornio lloraba y sollozaba, al parecer se sentía horrible por como trato a los demás en todo ese tiempo, también se sentía triste por el hecho de que la odiaban y no la quisieron salvar.

Trixie: Que tonta fui, por que deje que mi estúpido Ego se apoderara de mí, quisiera poder volver a verlos.

Trixie seguía sobre aquel pedazo de puente, solo esperaba poder llegar a un abismo y morir, o caer al rio y suicidarse. Opto por la segunda opción. Bajo al rio, el cual el agua estaba totalmente helada.

Trixie: Bueno, creo que esto es el fin para mí.

Con esto la unicornio cerró sus ojos y sumergió el cuerpo en el agua, solo esperando le poder sofocarse y acabar con su vida. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar la mano de la muerte, presencio algo fuera del rio, algo que ocurría en el cielo algo alejado.

En el cielo se podía apreciar a un alicornio enfrentando una horda de pegasos. Los pegasos era como aproximadamente docientos pegasos, se podría decir que era toda la población de pegasos de Canterlot para ser más precisos.

**En el Aire.**

El Alicornio huía de la gran horda de pegasos, no era tan veloz, pero llevaba consigo su poderosa magia. La alicornio ejecuto el mismo truco que ejecuto Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, solo que ella emano un fuerte y sofocador lanza llamas de su cuerno, rostizando así a cada pegaso que se encontraba dentro del hechizo.

Alicornio: Malditos, eso es lo que merecen.

El alicornio decendo a tierra firme, solo para poder descansar de la gran hazaña que enfrentaba.

Trixie no lo podía creer, había un alicornio cerca y además parecía un hechicero bastante poderoso, deseaba tanto poder hablar con él, pero se encontraba en aprietos ya que estaba sometida por la corriente.

Trixie: ¡Ayuda, sálvame! –Gritaba la unicornio para ser salvada por aquello alicornio.

El alicornio se acercó un poco para con su magia poder sacar del rio a aquella pegaso, cuando se acercó, la unicornio pudo notar su identidad, esto fue una sorpresa grata.

Trixie: ¿Prin…cesa Luna?...

Luna saco a Trixie de aquel rio con un poco de su magia, comenzaron a charlar sobre como sobrevivieron, Trixie compartió su experiencia con el grupo proveniente de Ponyville.

Trixie: ¿Y usted como llego aquí? –Pregunto la unicornio mientras secaba su melena.

Luna: Ahh! –Suspiro agobiada.

Luna: Celestia y yo nos enteramos de esta catástrofe, mi hermana quiso hacer algo para poder detenerlo, así que decidió salir al imperio de Cristal, el cual estaba en peor catástrofe. Al subir a su carruaje, un pegaso de la guardia real salto sobre su lomo y la mordió, transformándola en esas cosas. Yo en ese momento escape y reuní a toda la guardia nocturna que pude, yo junto con ellos escapamos de Canterlot hacia un lugar seguro. Yo estoy aquí porque Salí un momento para revisar si no había problemas, en cuanto Salí, fui atacada por esos pegasos de hace un momento.

Trixie: ¿Que paso con la guardia real?

Luna: Tenemos un pequeño campamento en una cueva algo pequeña, ven conmigo, te llevare hasta allá.

Las dos prendieron camino hacia una pequeña cueva que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban. Habían llegado a una pequeña cueva, dentro habían unas cuantas linternas y una infinidad de guardias afilando sus espadas y lanzas. Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida a la unicornio, tenían suficiente comida como para todos.

Comenzaron a moverse todos juntos, nadie se quedaba atrás, se protegían entre todos, no habian traiciones y platicas sin tema alguno. Luna encabezaba al grupo, siendo escoltada por dos de sus mejores guardias, entre esos se encontraba ¨ Midnight Blossom ¨ La mejor guardia hembra de Luna.

Todos los caminos que el grupo de Ponyville tuvo que pasar a la mala, ellos los pasaron fácilmente, esto se debía a la devoción que se tenían entre todos al igual que el trabajo en equipo. Luna levantaba la noche aun con esa catástrofe, pero algo era inexplicable, Celestia había sido mordida ¿Por qué el sol se levantaba también? Luna solo esperaba el confrontar a su hermana.

Caminaban sobre una colina y su vista atención fue llamada por un enorme huracán de pegasos que portaban armadura de guardia real solar, dentro se encontraba un pequeño grupo, un grupo con dos caras conocidas.

Trixie: Allá están, ¡siguen con vida! Y eso azul, debe ser la Tardis

Luna: La ¿qué?

Trixie: Es una supuesta máquina del tiempo, Twilight decía que con ella podrían regresar en el tiempo y evitar este apocalipsis.

Luna: mmm… Creo que tendremos fiesta lunar aquí.

Luna camino hacia aquella escena, junto con su ejército lunar siguiéndola por detrás, al igual que la unicornio azul.

***Fin del Flashback***

Twilight: ¡¿Imperio de Cristal?! ¡¿Que laso con Cadance y mi hermano?!

En eso Luna se acercó a la pequeña unicornio color lila, tenía un rostro serio, pareciera que el Shining Armor y Cadence habian muerto, eso asustaba a Twilight.

Luna: Lo siento…No sabemos nada de ellos.

Twilight: Tiene que seguir con vida, lo presiento…

En eso el Doctor se acercó a la conversación junto con Derpy y Big Mac.

Doctor: Lamento interrumpir pero hay un zombie de poder ilimitado cerca y tenemos a Big Mac perdiendo mucha sangre.

Luna comenzó a accionar su magia, envolviendo su cuerno en un destello azul marino. Toco la herida de Big Mac, cerrándola un poco, su magia no pudo curar la herida totalmente, pero hizo parar la hemorragia.

Big Mac: Gracias Princesa.

Luna: No me agradezcas, hazlo cuando acabemos con esto.

A Celestia zombie no le gustaba lo que pasaba, comenzó a gruñir por todos lados, atrayendo a sus subordinados pegasos junto a ella, de una colina emergieron más guardias reales solares zombies, esta vez terrestres y unicornios. Todos se colocaron detrás de celestia, conteniendo sus ganas de devorar. Luna y sus guardias se encontraba igual, el grupo se integró junto al ejército lunar.

Las dos hermanas se miraban mutuamente, deseando la muerte de la otra. Todos los guardias tanto solares como lunares estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte.

Luna. Celesta, solo lo diré una vez. Ríndete y no atacaremos.

Hubo un silencio abrumador por unos minutos que casi se convertían en horas. Este silencio fue roto por la misma Celestia, que soltó un grito aterrador, con esto los guardias solares se lanzaron al asecho.

Luna: Te lo adverti…¡A Luchar!

Todos gritaron como si fueran un grupo de Espartanos, igualmente lanzándose a la batalla del siglo, la batalla de las dos hermanas por la sobrevivencia.

Los dos bandos habían chocado en guerra, tanto solares como lunares luchaban a casco limpio o mano armada, algunos portaban lanzas, otros espadas, lo unicornios llevaban consigo su magia y los pegasos sus alas.

El grupo de Ponyville se lanzó a la batalla igualmente, cada quien con sus respectivas armas, Twilight y Trixie con su magia, el Doctor con su desatornillador Sónico, Big Maquintosh con sus fuertes y sucios cascos, Derpy con sus alas y sus alforjas repletas de muffins y por ultimo Pinkamena con son cuchillo impregnado de sangre seca.

Doctor: ¡Esto es una locura! –Gritaba el Doctor mientras cortaba algunos cuerpos sin vida.

Big Mac: Sin duda lo es, pero es algo ¡Epico! –Dijo el semental mientras pateaba algunas cabezas.

Como Maquintosh había dicho, eso era Epico. Los pegasos combatían en el aire, los solares solo buscaban morder algunas alas, mientras que los lunares solo esperaban insertar una lanza en sus pechos. algunos terrestres luchaban a casco limpio, se derribaban al suelo y rodaban en el, con tal de quitarse al enemigo de encima. Otros portaban armas, espadas o lanzas. Con ellas cortaban las cabezas del enemigo mutuo, los solares a pesar de ser zombies, todavía sabían portar un arma. Midnight Blossom portaba unas pequeñas garras de acero, con unos toques eléctricos en ellas, con tal arma, se colocaba sobre las víctimas y clavaba aquellas garras en los mismos ojos.

Big Mac seguía pateando más y más guardias, fue rodeado por un pequeño grupo armado con lanzas, Big Mac cedió y se rindió, pero antes de que pudiera pestañar , se avalanzó a un guardia con un casco en frente, quitándole su lanza y usándola en su contra. El semental no había usado una de esas antes, por lo que decidió no usarla y desarmas a los demás para poder patearles la cabeza.

Pinkamena se enfrentaba a los unicornios, había un grupo de ellos reunidos en un lugar, ellos se mantenían juntos para poder realizar hechizos en masa. Pinkamena galopaba hacia ellos, en su camino, el suelo se levantaba, convirtiéndose en proyectiles en su contra. Pinkamena podía evadirlos sin problema, los unicornios comenzaron a lanzar rayos intentando evaporar a la terrestre rosa. La equino había quedado refugiada sobre una roca para evitar el ser golpeada por uno de esos rayos, pero antes de que pudiera rendirse, un grupo de unicornios lunares llegaron a su rescate. Comenzó una batalla entre unicornios, se lanzaban rayos entre sí, también usaban el poder de los elementos naturales, como lanzar rocas y gemas, crear un geiser de agua, lanzar flamas de su cuerno o crear tornados. La pelea se volvió seria, tan seria que dejaron a Pinkamena fuera, ella molesta, se lanzó a aquellos unicornios solares, con su cuchillo en casco, procedió a cortar sus cuernos, dándoles la oportunidad a los lunares para poder matarlos.

Pinkamena: No me lo agradezcan –Dijo modestamente la terrestre.

Derpy se encontraba en aprietos, trataba de escapar de un pelotón de pegasos solares. La rubia pegaso no era tan fuerte como para volar a una velocidad mayor que 10 alas de fuerza, por lo que iba a ser atrapada por ellos. La pegaso se había rendido y había parado de volar, cerro sus ojos esperando su muerte. La pegaso escucho un sonido de desmembramiento, al abrir sus ojos, noto un pegaso solar con una lanza en la cabeza. Miro detrás de ella y sorpresa, un grupo lunar llego a su rescate. Comenzaron a enfrentarse unos a otros, tanto solares como lunares caían muertos, Derpy aprovecho para poder escapar de la batalla.

Derpy: Un momento, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

La pegaso regreso a la acción, saco Muffins de sus alforjas y comenzó a lanzarlos hacia los enemigos. Esto hacia que los pegasos solares se distrajeran para poder ser acabados.

Derpy: ¡Súper Derpy!

Twilight y Trixie se encontraban junto a los unicornios lunares. Todos juntos luchaban como uno solo, lanzaban los mismos hechizos. Un grupo de Terrestres estaban a punto de envestirlos con espadas y lanzas, pero los unicornios accionaron su lanzallamas al mismo tiempo, volviendo a los terrestres, menos que cenizas…

Trixie: Twilight Sparke, lamento haber sido un dolor de crin todo este tiempo.

Twilight: Discúlpate después, ¡tenemos que acabarlos a todos!

El Doctor se encontraba espalda con espalda con Big Mac, los dos rodeados de pegasos, el Doctor le susurró al oído a Maquintosh de forma discreta.

Doctor: Big, los derribare, cuando caigan quiero que tú los aplastes.

El Doctor saco su desatornillador y como flash, se lanzó al suelo disparándole a las alas de los pegasos, cortándoselas con su láser. Los pegaso caían al suelo y big Mc los esperaba con sus poderosos cascos, el semental rojo saltaba hacia los enemigos, dejando caer todo su peso en la cabeza de las víctimas, dejándolos sin cabeza.

Doctor: ¡Eso es!

Big Mac: Bien jugado.

Amobs se dieron un Brohoof, pero la atención de Maquintosh fue robada por Pinkamena. A lo lejos se veía a la terrestre rosa luchando con todo contra unos unicornios, pero vio algo más, vio a un terrestre a lo lejos que estaba a punto de arrojar una lanza hacia Pinkamena. El semental empujo al Doctor y galopo lo más fuerte hacia aquella escena.

Doctor: Big Mac ¿Qué haces?

Big Mac: Salvándola.

El semental había llegado con su amada, la cual se encontraba luchando aun, Pinkamena volteo y vio una lanza aproximándose, cerro sus ojos creyendo que fuera su fin.

Pinkamnea: ¿Qu-que?

Abrio los ojos y miro lo inevitable. El semental se encontraba justo enfrente de ella con una lanza en su vientre. El semental dejaba caer muchos litros de sangre, peor el semental se encontraba feliz y con una sonrisa.

Pinkamena: ¡¿Qu-que que?! ¡¿Big, que, que, estás loco?! –Derrochaba lagrimas la equino rosa.

El semental levanto su mirada lentamente con una sonrisa en ella.

Big Mac: ¿T-te he dicho…qu-que tienes…una linda…me-lena?

Se tumbaron al suelo, dejando a Big Mac acostado sobre el regaso de Pinkamena. El semental acariciaba la corta melena de Pinkamena, la terrestre dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el rostro del semental, ambos se tomaban los cascos y de un momento a otro, se dieron un último beso apasionado. La pesuña de Big había dejado de responder.

Pinkamena: No…¡Nononono! ¡Big Maquintosh. Noo, quédate conmigo! Por favor…Por favor, vuelve…

El Doctor miro aquella escena con dolor, creo que el grito de la terrestre había llamado la atención de todos.

Doctor: Big, ¡Nooo!

Trixie: No puede ser…

Twilight: Big Mac, no…

Luna vio aquella escena desgarradora, su vista se centró en Celestia, la cual se reía a carcajadas por la pérdida del semental. Había llegado la hora, la hora de enfrentar a su hermana. Eso le dolía, pero era la única forma, su plan era apartarla lo más que se pudiera de la Tardis.

Luna. ¡Celestia, escúchame! Yo noo quería llegar a esto, pero tendré que hacerlo. Celestia, yo, yo…¡Voy a Matarte!

Luna volo direcoto a Celestia, ambas chocaron sus cuernos, tratando de derribarse una a otra. Sus cuernos se envolvían en sus respectivos destellos mágicos. Las dos hermanas, comenzaron a usar su magia, ambas comenzaron a brillar al máximo. Los solares y lunares seguían en su lucha. Twilight y los demás solo veían a aquellas alicornios luchar, en eso Luna grito lo más fuerte posible.

Luna: Twilight, tú y tus amigos, entren a la máquina del tiempo ¡Rápido!

El Doctor, Derpy, Twilight, y Pinakamena, comenzaron a correr directo a la Tarids. La unicornio lila miro a Trixie, veía que ella solo se quedaba parada.

Twilight: Trixie ¿No vendrás?

Trixie: Cometí muchos errores, me quedare aquí ayudando a los demás, ustedes váyanse.

Twilight Continúo corriendo. El Doctor accionó la Tardis con una especie de llave, abriendo las puertas de esta. El Doctor entro primero, después entro Derpy y al final Twilight. La unicornio noto que Pinkamena no había entrado, así que Twilight salió a buscarla, Pinkamena estaba justo afuera de la Tardis, se encontraba parada, llorando, con sus cascos impregnados de sangre.

Twilight: Pinkamena, que sucede. Vamos a regresar al fin.

Pinkamena: No puedo regresar…

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No quieres que Pinkie regrese a su vida normal?

Pinkamena: Ese es el problema, Pinkie ya no existe.

Twilight: ¿Qu-que? ¿Porque, que paso? –Pregunto asustada.

Pinkamena: Pinkie murió, no soporto ver morir a los demás, no lo soporto y murió, al igual que surprise. No puedo regresar, lo único que queda es morir.

Con esto, Pinkamena levanto lentamente su cuchillo, comenzó a clavarlo en su cabeza, dejando a Pinkamena abatida en el suelo. La Sicópata se había suicidado…

Twilight: Pinkamena…

El cuerpo de la equino se encontraba en el suelo, empuñando aun el cuchillo, sus cabeza tenía una enorme herida, la sangre no paraba de correr, sin duda el cuchillo había penetrado el cerebro, el cuerpo solo se retorcía. No había más que ver, Twilight regreso a la Tardis, pero antes echo una última mirada.

La unicornio observo lo que fue un campo abierto, echo un campo de batalla al instante. Vio lo parecía un huracán de pegasos tanto lunares como solares, se podían apreciar rocas volando en el aire, al igual que fuego y explosiones. Clestia y Luna se encontraban chocando rayos mágicos, el suelo se encontraba abarrotado de sangre, e incluso cuerpos quemados. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la unicornio, quien sabe si era felicidad por regresar o tristeza por aquellos ponis que lucharon hasta la muerte.

Twilight: Es hora de regresar… Adiós Luna, Trixie y…Pinkamena.

***Dentro de Tardis***

La Tardis era aproximadamente cincuenta veces más grande de lo que era en el exterior, en el centro había lo que parecía ser el motor, era de forma cilíndrica, muy larga y de color azul. En el centro se encontraba lo que parecía la computadora central, en un monitor se podía apreciar lo que pasaba fuera de la Tardis. El Doctor comenzó a girar lo que parecía ser una pequeña rueda cerca de aquel monitor, igualmente comenzó a mover un sin número de cables y teclear cosas en varios teclados.

Twilight: ¿Como pude se posible que sea más grande por dentro que por fuera? –Pregunto dudosa la unicornio, a la vez de explorar con sus ojos.

Doctor: No hay momento de explicar eso, tenemos que darnos prisa, Celestia nos puede atacar en cualquier momento.

El Doctor había terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Derpy se encontraba guardando su alforja detrás de una puerta que parecía ser un armario. El Doctor Comenzó a llamar a Twilight para que pudiera ayudarlo ya que Derpy no se encontraba cerca.

Doctor: Señorita Sparkle, necesito que de vueltas a esto. –Dijo el pony café señalando la pequeña llantilla que se encontraba cerca del monitor central.

La unicornio acepto y comenzó a dar vueltas a aquella cosa rara. El Doctor se acercó a lo que parecía ser una palanca que solo se desplazaba de arriba hacia debajo como una especie de bomba, comenzó a bombear incansablemente aquella palanca, Twilight seguía dando vueltas a la llantilla, la Tardis comenzaba a agitarse de forma violenta, como si fuese una especie de tren.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa, para que hagamos esto?

Doctor: Con esta bomba accionamos en condensador de flujos que se encuentra en la Tardis, esa llantilla es para desplazarse a la época que se establezca. Como puede ver en el monitor, nos elevamos, entraremos a un hoyo de gusano que nos regresara a un día antes de la Winter grab up o como yo la llamo, la Winter Apocalypse

Twilight: ¿y porque un día antes?

Doctor: La Tardis no solo es una máquina que permite viajar por el tiempo, también puede hacer viajes por el espacio y las dimensiones. La Tardis rastrea y encuentra Anomalíasque suceden por toda la línea del tiempo, el monitor me indico que había una anomalía en esa época, si no más recuerdo, el virus llegó a Ponyville en medio de la Winter grab up, por lo que deduzco que la anomalía que rastrea, pueda ser el origen del virus.

En eso Derpy se aproximó mientras comia un muffin.

Derpy: ¿Cuando llegamos a esa fecha? –Pregunto la pegaso mientras hablaba y escupía a la vez.

Doctor: La paciencia es una virtud mi querida asistente.

La Tardis había terminado de agitarse, pero ´por alguna razón estar de pie era más difícil que antes, no se podía mantener el equilibrio en lo absoluto, en una de esas, el muffin de Derpy cayó al suelo.

Doctor: ¡Hemos llegado!

Twilight:¡¿Que sucede doctor?!

Derpy ¡My Muffin! –Grito la pegaso sollozando.

El monitor sintonizo una imagen, parecía ser el castillo de Canterlot, pero era más como una foto aérea, o más bien un video.

Twilight: ¿Doctor?

Doctor: Al parecer el virus empieza en Canterlot, pero las lecturas indican que el suceso ocurre en el subsuelo, algo no anda bien, ¿hay aleaciones de acero debajo de la tierra?

Twilight: Bien, dejamos la guerra en el pasado, nos encontramos volando justo encima de Canterlot y el virus ocurre bajo tierra. –Dijo la unicornio algo molesta.

Derpy: yo también tuve complicaciones en los primeros viajes. –Integrándose a la charla la pegaso rubia.

Doctor: Creo que eso hora de usar el ¡Taladro Sónico! –Gritó el Doctor a la vez que presiono un botón rojo en el teclado de la computadora central.

**+Fuera de la Tardis***

La Taris se encontraba volando en el aire, unas compuertas comenzaron a abrirse debajo de la caceta azul, en ellas comenzó a asomarse un enorme taladro, la punta brillaba con una luz azul igual que el Desatornillador sónico. La Tardis comenzó a penetrar la tierra, tratando de llegar a donde supuestamente la anomalía comenzaba.

***Dentro de la Tardis***

El lugar comenzaba a agitarse, era imposible quedar de pie, puesto que la Tardis se agitaba mucho debido a su acción. El Doctor se encontraba estable mirando el monitor central, mientras que Twilight y Derpy no podían levantarse.

Twilight: Doctor, exactamente ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba la unicornio en el suelo intentándose levantar.

Doctor: Abrimos un agujero para poder llegar al fondo de todo esto.

La Tardis había parado al instante, se escuchaban escombros fuera de la máquina del tiempo azul, al parecer habían llegado a su destino, pero ¿Qué eran esas aleaciones metálicas que presenciaba la Tardis? Lo único que quedaba era salir y averiguar.

Doctor: Hemos llegado…

La puerta de la Tardis se abría lentamente, los tres al parecer habían terminado en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio oculto debajo de la tierra. Dentro había una enorme computadora, había ponis encarcelados, sangre seca en el suelo, ponis encerrados en lo que parecían ser capsulas de recuperación, había camillas con ponis muertos en ellas. Junto a la computadora se encontraba un pony con una bata blanca, al parecer el probaba algo con aquellos ponis, el Doctor se acercó sin miedo alguno a hablar con él.

Doctor: Disculpe, creo que lo que hace es contra la ley y eso que no sé de qué se trata todo esto. –Hablaba el Doctor mientras se aproximaba al científico.

El científico se dio vuelta. Parecia un terrestre con unos enormes goles puestos, el científico se presentó amablemente con el Doctor.

Científico: Soy el Dr. Green Chemical, me podrían decir ¿qué hacen aquí y que es esa cosa azul que ésta detrás de ustedes?

Doctor: Soy el Doctor Whooves, la pegaso es mi asistente Derpy Hooves y la unicornio es la señorita Twilight Sparkle. El contenedor azul del que habla es mi transportador , como podrá ver es una perforadora.

A lo lejos, Twilight susurraba cosas al oído de la pegaso Derpy, sin duda eran preguntas a lo que dijo el Doctor.

Twilight: ¿Siempre actúa así de calmado? ¿y cómo que perforadora?

Derpy: Siempre dice que la violencia es lo último y siempre oculta el hecho de que la Tardis sea una máquina del tiempo.

El Doctor seguía hablando con el científico Green Chemical, comenzó a preguntar el porqué de todos esos ponis apresados.

Doctor: Oiga, puede decirme ¿porque tiene a todos estos ponis encarcelados y algunos muertos?

Green Chemical: ¿Es alguna especie de guardia o policía tal vez?

Doctor: Nada de eso, hacemos una expedición bajo tierra y nos topamos con su laboratorio ¿Nos puede decir qué ocurre? Claro si no es problema.

Green chemical: Bien, se los diré. Hay un árbol llamado Roble venenoso. Mi hermano y yo un día encontramos uno, el toco un poco de su venenosa sabia sin intención, lo que le provocó la muerte. Trate de llevarlo a un hospital, pero ya no tenía pulso, era tarde… Este laboratorio ya estaba en mi poder, por lo que decidí extraer el veneno de su torrente sanguíneo. Eso no me iba a devolver a mi hermano, por lo que decidí buscar una fórmula que me lo devolviera. Claro que necesitaba conejillos de indias primero, todos los muertos que vez, fueron sueros fallidos. Yo buscaba un suero que volviera a la vida a los muertos, pero ¿Cómo un suero de vida puede matar a un vivo? Comencé a investigar y llegue a una absurda conclusión. El crear un suero que aumente la fuerza tanto física como mental, las celular ya muertas tendrían la fuerza como para reactivarse, y lo he logrado, he logrado el suero perfecto, el suero que devolvería a la vida a los muertos, el suero que volvería a la raza pony más fuerte que diez dragones juntos…Lo logré, ahora lo probare con un cadáver.

Green Chemical sostuvo una jeringa con un suero verde, el científico se acercó a un cadáver, comenzó a aplicar el suero en el cerebro con mucha precisión. El Doctor no podía actuar, debía cerciorarse de que la anomalía era esa.

Había movimiento, el cadáver comenzó a convulsionarse, sus ojos comenzaron a responder al igual que su boca, dejaba salir algunos gemidos y gritos de dolor, sin duda, algo terrorífico. El Pony había vuelto a la vida, no parecía haber problemas en lo absoluto, por lo que Green Chemical decidió liberarlo. Greem chemical saco una carretilla con otro cadáver, comenzó a repetir el mismo proceso.

Green Chemical: Ahora le toca a mi hermano…

Pero, algo ocurría, el pony que anteriormente había revivido, se encontraba sofocándose en el suelo, se quedaba sin oxígeno. Poco a poco el pony volvió a morir, Chemical había quedado decepcionado, su suero fue todo un fracaso, había estado cerca de lograrlo. Después de unos minutos, su hermano había vuelto a la vida, pero igual que el otro pony, había muerto.

Green Chemical: Creo que tendré que reformular.

Pero algo paso…

Los dos muertos ponis comenzaron a levantarse. Escurrían sangre del hocico, comenzaban a tener ojeras en los ojos, tenían la piel pálida. El Doctor había quedado satisfecho, ese era el Virus…

Doctor: Así empezó todo…

Chemical parecía captar lo que sucedía, no dudaba ni un momento que había creado Zombies. El científico parecía bastante alegre, tan alegre, que decidió liberar a los prisioneros.

Green Chemical: Esto…es..hermoso…¡He creado vida superior!

Doctor: ¿Que dices? ¡Esto es un virus, hay que detenerlo ya! –Gritaba el Doctor algo exaltado.

Green Chemical: ¡No! Si es un virus, yo me infectare también, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Con esto podremos avanzar en la escala evolutiva! Quiero formar parte de ello.

El científico había enloquecido al grado de dejarse infectar. Los prisioneros habían sido infectados, todos sin excepción, los únicos vivos eran Twilight, Derpy y el Doctor. El Doctor comenzó a cortar zombies con su desatornillador, pero eran demasiados.

Doctor: ¡No puedo detenerlos, tenemos que acabarlos de alguna forma!

No había nada que hacer, pareciera que todo estaba perdido, pero Derpy recordó algo.

***FlashBack.***

Derpy se encontraba charlando con el Doctor, era una plática simple. Derpy había visto el desatornillador Sónico por primera vez, se había preguntado que hacia exactamente, claro el Doctor le había respondido, pero divago un poco, dejando escapar un pequeño detalle.

Doctor: Esto tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción, sin duda su explosión podría destruir todo a 80Kms a la Redonda. Ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué puse un mecanismo de autodestrucción? Jejeje tonterías mias…

***Fin del Flashback.***

El Doctor estaba en peligro, podía ser mordido en cualquier momento, pero la pegaso rubia evito tal cosa.

Derpy: ¡Doctor, use la autodestrucción del Desatornillador!

El Doctor escucho lo que quiso decir la pegaso, como no lo pensé antes, pensaba el equino café.

Doctor: Tienes razón, ¡Gracias Derpy!

Con esto, el Doctor clavo el artefacto en el suelo, apretando una serie de botones, la luz azul parpadeaba imparablemente, era la advertencia de la autodestrucción. El Doctor se alejó de la escena, regresando con las damas a la Tardis.

Twilight: ¿Doctor, seguro que esto acabar con el Apocalipsis?

El Doctor solo miro a la unicornio a los ojos con una cara seria y fría, tal vez lo había ofendido o no estaba seguro de los resultados, lo único que pudo decir fue:

Doctor: No soy un señor del tiempo en vano…

La puerta de la Tardis se abrió, los tres entraron rápidamente dejando a los primeros zombies atrás, la Tardis comenzó a desvanecerse en el acto mientras emitía un sonido peculiar. La caceta azul se había ido, dejando el laboratorio con los zombies en el. El Desatornillador Sónico dejo de parpadear, envés de eso, emito una luz roja, de repente comenzó a deformarse y al instante, este explotó…

La explosión fue tan fuerte, que no solo erradico a los zombies, sino también a todo el laboratorio. Fuera de ello, Canterlot había quedado intacto.

**Dentro de la Tardis.**

Por el monitor, podían apreciar el viaje entre la line del tiempo, Pareciera que cruzaban un túnel, un túnel muy pero muy colorido. El Doctor había quedad exhausto, no había dormido al parecer por cuatro días, pero este no podía caer en sueño, todavía…

Twilight: Así que… ¿Se terminó?

Doctor: Si…Se terminó… -Dijo en tono de cansancio.

La Tardis había aterrizado o había aparecido al fin, no sé, pero había llegado a algún lado. Twilight quedo con algunas dudas, la verdad dudaba que saliendo de la Tardis, se podría encontrar la Equestria anterior, pero por todo lo que ha visto, no le quedaba más que creer todo eso.

Derpy: ¿Sabía que tenía más! –Le grito la pegaso a el doctor.

El Doctor saco de una pequeña caja de herramientas, otro Desatornillador Sónico, las dos ponis preguntaban el por qué tenía otro, lo cual el Doctor respondía algo como:

Doctor: Es bueno estar preparado ¿No creen?

Derpy: anda Twilight, afuera te espera tu antigua vida.

Twilight: ¿Enserio?

La unicornio salió de la Máquina del tiempo, pudo apreciar un campo verde y hermoso, se encontraban fuera de Ponyville, se podía ver el pueblo desde ese lugar. La unicornio comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, esta se abalanzó contra el pony café y le dio un tierno abrazo, lo que dejo algo molesta a la pegaso rubia… y algo sonrojada.

Twilight: Gracias, gracias Doctor, estaré en deuda con usted toda mi vida.

Doctor: Nada de eso señorita Sparkle, nada de eso…

De repente el Desatornillador sónico emitió un flash que dejo a Twilight desmayada en el suelo. La Tardis se cerró y desapareció, dejando a la unicornio sola.

Twilight recobro el sentido, se encontraba sola en el campo, se sobaba la crin en señal de confusión. La unicornio no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué había pasado mucho antes. Twilight se levantó y regresó a Ponyville.

**En ponyville.**

Todo empezó como siempre. Los ponis caminaban por las calles. Los Pegasos volaban por el cielo despejando los cielos, los unicornios hacían sus quehaceres habituales y los ponis de tierra también.

Todo era lo habitual, ninguna pisca de maldad asechaba por ningún lado. Cualquier poni, incluso un potrillo pequeño podía andar por las calles sin preocupaciones.

Había terminado el Invierno y la Winter Grab up había acabado.

La unicornio Twilight Sparkle se encontraba caminando a su hogar que era la biblioteca, luego de entrar, un dragón de colores verde y purpura, la había recibido.

Spike: Hola Twilight, ¿dónde estuviste?

De repente la unicornio comenzó un mar de lágrimas imparable, el Dragón dejo su trabajo para poder ayudar a su amiga. Spike corrió directo a Twilight para poder ayudarla.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? Dime.

Twilight: No lo sé Spike, solo que… algo dentro de mí me hizo, no sé. Siento que…siento…un dolor desgarrador dentro de mí, pero no sé por qué.

Spike: Ahora que lo dices, últimamente e sentido furia dentro de mí y ni siquiera sé porque. También…algo me hizo extrañarte mucho.

Twilight: Oh spike.

Y con eto, los dos se dieron un abrazo debido a las emociones que sentían.

**En un pequeño callejón.**

En un montón de periódicos, una pequeña dormía apaciblemente, una pequeña color naranja de crin magenta dormía. Esta pequeña fue despertada por un impacto. Un impacto que fue provocado por una pegaso color azul cian con crin multicolor. Las dos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos.

Scootaloo: Rain…bow…dash

La pequeña fue jalada de un casco con fuerza, la pegaso cian la había atrapado entre sus cascos, dándole un cálido abrazo. La Pequeña no dudo por un segundo y respondido el abrazo. Fue un abrazo repentino y sin explicación alguna.

Scootaloo: ¿Que sucede? –Pregunto la pequeña mientras seguía abrazando a la pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: No lo sé pero…pero, me da mucho gusto verte.

Sin más habla, siguieron con su tierno abrazo, se podría decir que era un abrazo entre hermanas, ya que son parecía…

**En Sweet Apple Acres.**

Dos ponis se encontraban cultivando manzanas, bueno, creo que solo derribándolas de los árboles. Estos dos ponis eran hermanos, uno era grande y rojo con melena rubia. El otro era hembra, de color naranja e igual de melena rubia.

Applejack: Woow hermano, te vez algo cansado.

Big Mac: Eeyup, me siento algo agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en cuatro días.

Applejack: Ve a dormir, yo terminare ¿Te parece?

Big Mac: Nada de eso, pero apreciaría que terminaras por mí.

Applejack: ¿y eso por qué?

Big Mac: necesito ver a alguien, luego te veo.

Y con esto, el semental se alejó de la granja galopando con todo, dejando a su hermana sola. Dos pequeñas se acercaron junto a la terrestre campirana, viendo como Big se alejaba.

Apple boom: ¿Que ocurre con Big Mac?

Sweetie Belle: Parece como si olvidara algo.

Applejack: No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con una chica…

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

Un carrito era jalado por una unicornio color gris azul claro y de melena cian grisáceo. Sin duda alguna, no tenía rumbo, solo vagaba por la vereda.

Trixie: Hmm…que extraño, siento un sentimiento…como…si hubiera matado a alguien…

**En Canterlot.**

Dos ponis se encontraban tocando en la sinfonía real de Canterlot, una con la lira y otra en el chelo, ambas eran del mismo grupo y también buenas amigas.

El ensayo había terminado y en la salida se encontraba dos ponis más, una de cuerpo color crema y crin bicolor y la otra era una unicornio blanca con una crin de dos azules, también cargaba unas gafas, parecían de sol.

Vinyl: Mira, ¡hay vienen!

Bon bon: Si, ¡Hey Octavia, Lyra!

Las cuatro ponis se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar, al parecer para elegir un restaurante de Canterlot para poder tomar el desayuno como bunas amigas que eran. Las ponis continuaron su camino, pero Lyra detuvo a su amiga Bon bon.

Lyra: bon bon, ahm…tengo…a-algo que decirte.

Bon gon: ¿Qué pasa?

Lyra: bue-bueno…este…yo…digo heem…¿Que comeremos hoy?

La terrestre solo suspiro en señal de desesperación.

Bon bon: Lyra, no lo se, mejor sigamos…

Lyra: Se lo diré muy pronto –Susurro para si misma la unicornio.

**En la boutique carrusel.**

Dos ponis se encontraban charlando como buenas amigas. Una era una unicornio blanca de crin bien tratada color purpura y la otra era una pegaso color amarillo claro de crin larga y rosa. En eso el pequeño dragón Spike entro por la puerta, Spike corrió directo a abrazar a Rarity sin explicación alguna.

Rarit: Spie, ¿Qué haces?

Spike: no lo se, solo sentí que debía abrazarte…

Fluttershy: Jijiji, a veces creo que Spike es muy adorable.

Las dos ponis comenzaron a reir y el dragón seguía abrazando a Rarity con mucho amor.

**En SugarCube Corner.**

Una terrestre rosa atendía el lugar , era una pony bastante alegre y risueña a la vez, sin duda nunca paraba de sonreír. En eso Big entro a la tienda algo cansado, por lo que la terrestre lo noto y quiso ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

Pinkie: hola Big Mac, quieres un vaso de…

Pinkie Pie habia sido interrumpida por un beso en los labios de parte de aquel semental rojo, esto hizo que Pinkie dejara caer el vaso al suelo, derramando toda el agua al suelo.

Pinkie: ¿Big que haces? –Pregunto confundida y sonrojada a la vez.

Big Mac: No lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí…Pero, pero lo que se en verdad, es…es que ¡Te amo Pinkie!

Pinkie: Big…

Los dos ponis se habían sonrojado, un silencio abrumador apareció entre ellos dos, hasta que Pinkie lo rompió con unas simples palabras.

Pinkie: Yo…Ehm…T-también…te, te amo

Y volvieron a besarse, se besaron tan apasionadamente, que los señores Cake no dejaban de llorar detrás de la cocina. Sin duda…Amor joven…

**Y por último, en algún lugar de Ponyville.**

Derpy: Doctor, ¿cree que estuvo bien borrar los recuerdos de Twilight?

Doctor: Era lo mejor, hubiera causado problemas si no fuera asi. –Explico el Equino café.

Los dos ponis se encontraba fuera de la Tardis admirando el hermoso cielo, observando las preciosas nubes que traían los pegasos. El Doctor amaba la tranquilidad. Los dos se acostaron en el césped a admirar esa hermosa tranquilidad.

Derpy comenzó a bajar en sus recuerdos, recordó algo que ocurrió en aquel apocalipsis, no, no era algún sufrimiento o algo parecido, fue algo…algo que la dejo colorada.

Derpy. Ehmm..Doc-doctor –Dijo temerosa la pegaso.

Doctor: ¿hu? ¿Qué ocurre?

Derpy Recuerda el ultimo campamento en aquel apocalipsis, yo me encontraba dormida y usted hem…se…se durmió junto a mi… y creo que ahm… tuvimos… un…mo-momento juntos, sabe a…a ¿qué me refiero?

La pegaso se encontraba muy avergonzada, sentía que le salía humo de las orejas. En aquella ocasión, el Doctor durmió junto a Derpy, pero esto se puso algo…algo, amoroso…

***Flashback***

El Doctor se durmió junto a Derpy, pero fue espalda con espada. Unos minutos después, se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la pegaso rubia que aun dormía, a este le parecía un ángel, un hermoso, rubio y visco ángel. El Doctor comenzó a abrazarla lentamente sin despertarla, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara. De un momento a otro, el Doctor comenzó a lamer la oreja de la pegaso, despertándola con un rubor hermoso en sus mejillas.

Derpy: Doc…tor… -Dijo adormilada y avergonzada la pegaso.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con una pasión que les hacía sentir fuego en su corazón, la pegaso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su Doctor…si, a ¨Su¨ Doctor. Los dos lentamente comenzaron a subir la pasión de sus besos, el pony café desvió sus besos al cuerpo de la pegaso, eso la hacía soltar hermoso gemido leve.

Los dos trataban de escucharse lo menos posible para no tener problemas en despertar a los demás. El Doctor estaba ruborizado y su calor corporal estaba hasta las nubes, ya no era un instinto lo que sentían los dos…si no un sentimiento mutuo que compartían en ese mismo instante.

Continuaron con su acción, subiendo su nivel lentamente, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la pegaso comenzó a gemir como nunca ante lo había hecho…

***Fin del Flashback***

Doctor: Ehm…ya…ya pude recordad. Si te hizo sentir incomoda, yo…lo lamento, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo fue como…algo que… -Fue interrumpido con un casco en su boca.

Derpy: Lo disfrute…

La pegaso se hacerco a su apuesto semental para abrazarlo como toda una pareja. Continuaron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido, con una tranquilidad pacífica. Derpy se encontraba dormida, con su cabeza sobre el casco del Doctor Whooves. La pegaso levemente se despertó y dijo algo que tomo al Doctor por sorpresa.

Derpy: Sabe. Si tenemos un bebe, quiero llamarla Dinky…

.

.

.

Doctor: ¡¿Qué?!

**Fin…**

**Damas y caballeros, esto fue Virus Zone: Equestria…**

**Bueno, agradezco que me siguieran hasta el final de esta historia, la verdad yo al principio no pensé que tuviera tantor Reviews y Follows, al principio creí que solo iba a tener como unos 3 reviews nadamas XD**

**Bueno, les agradezco a ustedes por hacerme sentir muy feliz por el hecho de saber que a alguien le gusto mi historia, sin duda sus Reviews me alentaron a seguir escribiendo. **

**Se los agradezco de todo corazón en verdad.**

**Bueno ahora hablare sobre la votación. Cuando publique esto, publicaré al instante la Encuesta, estará en mi perfil, así que entren, chequen cual les llama l atención y voten. **

**Una vez más gracias por seguirme, gracias y los vere en otra historia. Los quiere su amigo Niizuma.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	13. Créditos

**Créditos.**

**Historia: Niizum Brony.**

**Desarrollo de la historia: Niizuma Brony.**

**imagen de Historia:**

**Agradecimientos a :**

** .**

**Kibashiroi.**

**27 Haruhichan.**

**Flipo12**

**LARZER.**

**Guest.**

**Producciones Escudo.**

**Sg91.**

**XARREN1994.**

**Y al todos los que dieron Review y me apoyaron en esta historia.**

**Personajes originales de Hasbro.**

**Los invito al Deviantart de , podrán ver el Poster de la historia: **/art/Virus-Zone-Equestria-388236345?ga_submit_new=10%253A1374783778

**Usuario: minanfranco.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

**By: Niizuma Brony. **


End file.
